Good group home
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: A good new group home opens read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. One is Lydia who is in a wheelchair she is paralyzed from the waist down. And another is Marina, Carl, and one other will live there together. An that one is George. And one owns the group home but isn't Muffy but Arthur. Fern will be the nurse she will give Lydia a bath. And half takes medication and half doesn't in fact. Two there is a man in a wheelchair and a woman who is deaf. That group home is owned by Arthur and his wife Francine. We see them talking now of course in it there with them.

"Welcome here you four i hope you all like it here and this way to your rooms here," said Arthur, "Me and Francine owns this one here."

"I like this place already now that i know you two owns it here in fact of course," said Lydia, "I know i will love living here in fact."

"I will also love being here i might be blind but i can get use to it in fact of course," said Marina, "I trust you two and i heard Fern is also here."

"Yes i am here and i am a nurse i will give you a bath every night in fact of course," said Fern, "As in you Lydia in fact of course."

"I will make your stay here be good we eat together here in fact of course," said Francine, "Hi Carl and George i see you two here."

George said when his parents died he thought he would have no were to live at until a judge said he can live in a group home. It is called Read group home because Arthur and Francine own it and they are married and has two kids and one one it's way will make three. And Carl said when his mom died he thought the same thing in fact of course. And know only two needs help with bathing. The rest can have a bath or shower alone. Lydia has no shame because she is paralyzed from the waist down. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"I love being here now and now i will have a good place to live of course," said George, "I hope no harm comes here of course."

"It looks like a good place here i will love living here of course in fact," said Carl, "I hope we have some fun here of course."

"I know you all will love being here and we go home soon when the night shift comes in," said Arthur, "On the night shift we have Alex and Jenna."

"I know both of them as well and we trust them of course we will love it here," said Marina, "I love this place already it is a good one."

"I hope the night nurse is good and we don't know who it is of course in fact," said Lydia, "I want to know who it is of course."

They found out it is Muffy and they can trust her in fact of course. I hope you like this new story here of course.


	2. Dinner talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now having dinner there and both Arthur and Francine made it. If that group home does good they could open one to three more in fact of course. Said they see a big house for sale there in Elwood city in fact. Said they could buy it and make it a new group home in fact. And one said another big house is up for sale in fact of course. Muffy said the forth should be in a near by town called Elizabeth town. Said she saw a big house for sale there in fact. We see them talking there of course.

"We will buy a second group home and it is still here in Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will appoint some friends to run them."

"We will appoint Alex and his wife Maria could work for the day shift and now night shift," said Francine, "We can't trust Binky he is fat and gay."

"I also don't trust trust Binky he is also rude and can be mean in fact of course," said Lydia, "I hope someone good will work there."

"I think Buster could i trust him he is a good man so pick him in fact of course," said Fern, "We know Binky can't be trusted."

"I hope he can do it in fact of course and i love being here in fact of course," said Marina, "I say he can be trusted in fact of course."

And said that they will hire Buster to run that new group home in fact of course. And could buy a third group home there. If they buy a forth group home it would be in Elizabeth town. The mayor said that running a group home is a good thing in fact of course. The mayor of Elizabeth town said he could help support a group home there. One former candidate for mayor said he would have all group homes closed down and glad he wasn't elected mayor there. He is a Nazi who denies the Holocaust when it did happen of course. We still see them talking there of course in fact.

"So far three was approved to be there to live one has Autism just like Carl here," said Arthur, "One is in a wheelchair and the third is deaf."

"I hope one or two more gets approved and live there of course in fact," said Carl, "And this food here is good in fact of course."

"I will need a bath before bedtime and i need help i have no shame i never did," said Lydia, "I know that Arthur and D.W. had a bad dream about one."

"He and his sister did have a nightmare about a bad group home in fact of course," said Francine, "We have a good group home here."

"I am glad we live here now and i could use a shower or bath tonight in fact," said George, "I love being here in this good group home here."

I will need some ideas for this story here in fact of course either baths or showers. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	3. Bath talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now giving Lydia her bath and blocks her girl parts in fact of course. She has no shame she never did in fact of course she is paralyzed in fact. She is paralyzed from the waist down as in born that way of course. She could never walk without her special crutches. She can't wiggle her toes but she does have ten of them. She knows she could have babies but would get a c-section in fact of course. She is dating a man who is blind just like Marina. We see them talking now of course.

"Yes just like Marina he was born blind so we both are disabled in a way in fact," said Lydia, "I want date with him in fact of course."

"We will let you go on a date with him this isn't a prison so we say yes in fact," said Fern, "I am pregnant with mine and George's first kid a son."

"We know who that man is in fact so yes i know a good place for one at in fact," said Arthur, "Once upon a restaurant it is were i asked Francine here to marry me at."

"I of course said yes so now my last name is Read and has a son in fact," said Francine, "And we will soon have a girl who we will name Tina."

"We could go there i know they have menu's in braille when me and Marina went once," said Lydia, "I love being here i know i will be safe here."

Rumors have it another group home is acting like a prison and Fern said she will look into it in fact of course. She said she will take it with a grain of salt until it could be proven or not. If it is real it would be closed down for good or find a new owner there. During her bath Carl is in the other bathroom having a shower alone there he needs no help. He can walk good he just has a type of Autism in fact of course. George just married Fern so he can live there with her. We still see them talking there of course about the upcoming election for mayor there in fact.

"I support the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course," said Arthur, "One who is running for mayor is a Nazi in fact."

"I also support the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course," said Lydia, "One who is running for mayor is a communist."

"We all seem to support the school board member running for mayor here in fact," said Fern, "One who is running for mayor here is mean."

"We know the current mayor is running for governor here in fact of course," said Francine, "He supports the school board member running for mayor here in fact."

"She has good ideas like education and good family values in fact of course about," said Marina, "She has a cousin who was born blind like me."

She will be their and then washed Lydia and dried her off and put pajamas on her. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	4. Date and group home

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is now on a date with her blind boyfriend in fact of course. And hopes he will marry her someday. And she is wearing a nice dress there. He is wearing a nice suit there and loves how that place there he might be blind but he can picture it like Marina can in fact. Both are fox people so their children will also be the same. And Arthur and them is waiting for her to return. She is free to do so it isn't a prison and found out there is a bad group home that they heard about and we see them talking now.

"We should buy that one so we can make it a good one not like a prison in fact," said Arthur, "It kind of reminds me of my nightmare i had years ago in fact."

"We will indeed buy that one and make it a good one unlike a prison like it is now," said Francine, "I think D.W. should be in charge of it."

"I had a dream i was in a prison and a big gay man was in it one time of course," said Carl, "I woke up screaming in fact of course."

"I was sad when my parents died in a car crash now glad i live here of course," said George, "And now i am married to Fern here."

"I love being to live in nurse here and we will have our first kid soon in fact," said Fern, "And D.W. should be in charge when you two buy it."

The owner and workers was arrested and charged and face up to ten years in prison if convicted. Bud will be the judge in the trial and hearing one some woman before in fact. And know Bud is a tough judge who could give them ten years in prison in fact. He is married to D.W. in fact of course. She will be put in charge of the other group home there. The owner is the same man in that dream they had. In the dream Mr. and Mrs. Read died in a car crash but really both is still alive. We see Lydia and her blind just boyfriend on their date and talking now of course.

"It was a wonderful date here in this nice restaurant here reminds me of fairy tales," said Lydia, "I hope we go on another date soon."

"We can have another date in a week at fit for a king in fact of course," said boyfriend, "It serves both chicken and turkey in fact."

"I sure love that restaurant i went there before my parents died in a plane crash," said Lydia, "I now live in a good group home now."

"I heard Arthur and Francine owns that good group home there in fact," said boyfriend, "I know Arthur well in fact of course."

"Both are good people and glad they let me go on dates it isn't like a prison," said Lydia, They will soon own the other group home."

Bud gave them that other group home there in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Approved

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is now on another date with her blind boyfriend. And he will be able to move there if a judge said he could and he did approve him. He will move in soon and his parents is proud of him. And he and she will get married soon he will ask her to marry him soon. His dad is now wheelchair bound and his mom is using a walker now and his brother is normal and he was born blind. And they know he was born blind just like Marina. Arthur and Francine bought two group homes and see them talking now.

"I met with the residents and said glad they bought it and new one got two residents," said Arthur, "And one is in a nice looking wheelchair and one has Epilepsy in fact of course."

"Two more can move in the new one soon and one has ADHD in fact of course," said Francine, "And that judge is a good one."

"I know the other is blind just like me and i am glad i do live here of course," said Marina, "I am glad that new group homes is being made."

"I am glad we do live here and i have a type of Autism and i love it here," said Carl, "Maybe he got the idea from a nightmare he had."

"I love living here and i am the live in nurse here and married to George," said Fern, "And his parents is still alive it was a dream he had."

Arthur said he is glad he had that nightmare so he could run it good in fact of course. On running for mayor is a school board member. She said she is all for group homes and one who is running wants them all gone. He is the communist running for mayor there. And know at his house he is growing tobacco in fact of course. He will come in last place and that woman running will win the election and have new schools built. And one man wants to start a group home and he is a bad man who will treat the resident's as prisoners. We see Lydia and her blind boyfriend talking now.

"I love that group home and glad you was approved to move there with me," said Lydia, "I am glad they own two more in fact."

"I was glad when i was approved to move there and i know Marina well in fact," said blind boyfriend, "I know Arthur and Francine good as well."

"That is a good judge and he approved of us in fact of course he is a good man," said Lydia, "And glad you can move in soon."

"I am glad you helped me get approved in fact of course after all in fact," said blind boyfriend, "I will move in as soon as possible."

"You will love living there and glad i helped you in fact of course," said Lydia, "I know you will love living there them two run it well."

He will move into it in two days and glad the school board member will be next mayor. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Candidate visit

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is at the group home and they bought another group home that one is in Elizabeth town. The school board member will be next mayor in town. As in Elwood city she will be it's next mayor there in fact. She gave a speech at the best park got some support there. And when she left the Nazi's went there for a rally and it's candidate gave a speech there. He got no support because it is unpopular. They put a good couple in charge of the new group home there. We see them talking there of course.

"We don't need a Nazi mayor here it is an evil party and we are for the Democrat here," said Arthur, "She is a good woman with good ideas in fact of course."

"We know her ideas can work such as more new schools and good group homes," said Francine, "She will be our next mayor here."

"She is a good woman with good ideas and glad my boyfriend is now here in fact," said Lydia, "She has a cousin in a wheelchair like me."

"I am sure she will be our next mayor here and she is popular in fact of course," said Marina, "She has a friend who was born blind like me."

"I am glad we are for that school board member running for mayor will win," said Fern, "She will come to visit this group home here."

The current mayor will become a Senator and he supports the school board member running for mayor there. She supports group homes and one new couple wants to start one up and was accepted. She came over to visit them and gave a speech there in fact. She knows group homes are a good thing it keeps people off the streets. And said she knows most has disabillities in them. She can tell Lydia is paralyzed from the waist down and can tell Marina is blind. We see them talking there with the school board member running for mayor there in fact of course.

"I am glad she came over to visit us here i will vote for her in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad she will win the election here."

"One place i want to be a group home is that one big house for sale here," said school board member, "I will be our next mayor here."

"Good place for a group home and maybe we could buy it in fact of course," said Francine, "She will be our next mayor here."

"I will vote for her and glad she came over to visit us here in fact of course," said Fern, "The Nazi running for mayor wants to close group homes."

"We know the communist running for mayor grows tobacco at home," said George, "She will be our next mayor here as in school member."

Then she said the communist running for mayor is going to come in last place. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Brain in the park

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is at the group home and they bought another group home that one is in Elizabeth town. The communist running for mayor is at a store. He gave a speech there and got no support. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at a good park. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at the high school for the seniors. And the lawyer running for mayor gave a speech at the zoo. The current mayor will be in the state house in fact of course. We see them talking there of course.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will be our first woman mayor here in fact of course."

"She will be our next mayor here and she supports group homes in fact of course," said Francine, "She will win the election in fact."

"I hope she does become next mayor here in Elwood city here in fact of course," said Lydia, "She is for schools as well as group homes."

"I am sure she will be elected as our first woman mayor here in Elwood city here," said Marina, "She was here in fact of course."

"I hope she does win the election here and she as our vote for her in fact," said Fern, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

She gave a speech at a private high school got support of two who can vote in this election in fact of course. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at the county jail. He got no support there and was told to leave in fact of course. The helicopter mom running for mayor gave a speech at a park. She got support of another helicopter mom in fact of course. She won't win the election in fact of course. Arthur and them is now at the best park there playing basketball there in fact of course. We see them talking there in fact of course in the park there in fact of course.

"Glad the Nazi is banned ere at this good park here in fact of course in fact," said Arthur, "And glad we came to this park without the Nazi's in here in fact."

"I love coming here to play basketball here in fact of course and i see Brain is also here," said Lydia, "He is our friend in fact of course."

"Hi there i am glad to see the Nazi's is banned here at this park here of course," said Brain, "And i am having a medication lab built here in fact."

"I found a rare flower you could check it out once it is built and opened," said Bud, "I hope it is used as a type medication in fact."

"We can check it out once it is built and opened in fact of course," said Brain, "My wife Sue Ellen found a rare moss in fact of course."

One Bud found can be used to treat the flu and the moss will be used to treat cronic pain. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Powerful woman

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is at the group home and they bought another group home that one is in Elizabeth town. The school board member running for mayor is there. As in the park giving a speech and got some support there. She will win the election and become next mayor there. The Nazi running for mayor is at another park gave a speech after a rally there. They know she as in school board member will be next mayor of Elwood city. She haven't lost an election in fact of course. We see them all talking there in fact.

"She will win the election ad become our next mayor here she is a good woman in fact," said Arthur, "She will be a good mayor here in Elwood city of course."

"I know she will win the election and she will be a good mayor here in Elwood city," said Francine, "She is backed by our current mayor."

"She will be a good mayor and we know she will win the election for mayor here," said Lydia, "She is a good woman in fact of course."

"She will be elected mayor here and she is a powerful and good woman in fact," said Marina, "She will be a good mayor here."

"She will be our next mayor she is a good school board member in fact," said D.W., "Things at our group home is doing good."

She gave another good speech at the zoo said she will help others who is in need as in the poor in fact. She is a good woman who is a good school board member. She will make a good mayor there in Elwood city. She will be a powerful mayor there. She is for group homes and build new schools as well of course. One former candidate for mayor is a mean man who just came out as a Nazi. She knew that because he denies the Holocaust in fact. The lawyer running for mayor gave a speech at the new park. We see them talking now at the group home in fact of course.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election to be next mayor here," said Arthur, "We know she will be a good mayor here in Elwood city here."

"She will be a good mayor here and she knows how to give a speech good in fact," said Francine, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

"She will give a speech tomorrow at the bowling alley about her plans in fact of course," said Fern, "She will be our next mayor here."

"She will be a powerful mayor here who will get things done well in fact of course," said Lydia, "She will get elected mayor here in fact."

"She will win the election in fact an she is a powerful woman in fact of course," said Marina, "She will be our next mayor here in fact."

One former candidate for mayor is a rude man and he is also fat of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	9. Bath time talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is at the group home and they bought another group home that one is in Elizabeth town. Then now giving Lydia a bath as in a bubble bath. She needs help she always did she was born paralyzed from the waist down. She has no shame she never did in fact of course. She is naked in it and doesn't mind if others see her naked body. She is smart so know how her body looks. She is a good woman in fact of course. We see them all talking now about the coming election and Halloween.

"We support the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a Halloween party here and one will give out candy to the trick or treaters."

"One at a time is more like it i love Halloween i always did in fact of course," said Francine, "And we do support the school board member running for mayor here."

"I like the school board member running for mayor she is a good woman," said Lydia, "I also love Halloween it is a good one."

"She will win the election and become our next mayor here in Elwood city," said Fern, "And Halloween is a fun Holiday in fact."

"She will be a good mayor here she is a good woman with good ideas," said Marina, "I love Halloween i loved when i went trick or treating."

One mean new couple wants to turn a house into a group home and treat the residents like prisoners. One former candidate for mayor supports the mean couple. And was rejected by the local government when they saw one of them has a criminal record as in was in prison for theft. So they can't open a new group home. She served three years in prison in fact. She said she learned her lesson. The mayor said no to them. And knows they will treat people as prisoners. The next mayor will also say no to them as well. We still see them talking there. About who they think will win the election. As in The school board member. She is a good woman in fact of course.

"The next mayor will be that school board member in fact of course," said Arthur, "She is also a good woman in fact of course."

"We think her ideas will work like education and such," said Francine, "She never lost an election in fact of course."

"She will win The election and be out next mayor here," said Lydia, " i trust her. "

"The last time we elected a new mayor was Hirsch in fact," said Fern, "I will be glad when she wins the election."

"He will be in the state house in fact he will win it," said Marina, "We know she will be out next mayor here."

I will need ideas for the next chapter in this story here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Bath continues

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is at the group home and they bought another group home that one is in Elizabeth town. Then now still Lydia having a bath as in a bubble bath. She is naked but never had shame because she is paralyzed from the waist down. She is a good woman in fact of course. The school board member running for mayor gave a speech at the best park. And she will win the election and be it's next mayor in Elwood city. We see them ready to talk in the bath. We see them talking there of course.

"She will be our next mayor here she will be a good one and she is also smart," said Arthur, "She supports group homes and schools in fact of course."

"I know she has the best ideas in this election she is a smart woman in fact," said Francine, "She will win this election in fact."

"I am glad she will be our next mayor here and this bath in fact of course," said Lydia, "And i never had shame being yynaked in front of all of you."

"We know you never had shame and she will be our next mayor here," said Fern, "And we will wash you now and dress you in pajamas."

"She will be our next mayor here and she came here in fact of course," said Marina, " I will be glad to have a bath after her here in fact. "

Marina needs no help in the bath she might be blinding she can wash herself. And gave her privacy because she is able to do so alone in fact of course. She knows she was born blind and never saw anything but black. She knows the woman good and went to school with her. She will be the next mayor there in Elwood city. She knows education is the key. And supports group homes and will help fund them. She will be a good mayor there. She is smart as well. She will be elected with more than half the votes.

"She will be our next mayor here she will be a good one the mayor supports her," said Arthur, "She is smart and will be elected with more than half the votes here in fact."

"She will win big in fact of course and i will help her with her next speech," said Francine, "She will be our first woman mayor here."

"She will win the election here and will build more new schools in fact of course," said Lydia, "She is smart in fact of course."

"I know she will win the election and will be a good mayor here in fact of course," said Fern, "She will be our first woman mayor here."

"I will be glad when she wins the election here in Elwood city here in fact," said George, "She is a smart woman in fact of course."

Next chapter here i will need some ideas of what happens next in fact. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	11. Third date

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is on a date with her blind boyfriend at a local restaurant in fact of course. The school board member running for mayor is there in fact. She gave a speech there and got some support there. She will win the election and she will be a good mayor there in fact. The Nazi running for mayor is banned there for doing the Nazi salute. And had a rally in a park there and got no support there. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at another place. We see them in the group home talking now.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election here in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will be a good mayor here in Elwood city here in fact."

"She will a good mayor here in fact of course she is also a good mayor here in fact," said Francine, "She will be elected in fact."

"I know a gay man is running for mayor was castrated and will lose the election," said Fern, "She as in school board member will be our next mayor."

"One who is running for mayor wants us to have a city manager here in fact," said Marina, "And he is the libertarian in fact of course."

"He will lose the election big and we know we can't have a city manager here," said George, "Our current charter we can't in fact."

The goth told the libertarian the charter won't allow them to have a city manager there in fact. He said if elected would make a new city charter. He went down in the poll when he said that who doesn't want a city manager there the mayor runs the city in fact of course. One former candidate for mayor said to the current charter is good and said making a new charter is up to the voters in fact of course including to the current in fact of course. The current mayor is for the school board member running for mayor there in fact of course. We now see Lydia and her boyfriend talking there in fact.

"She is here as in the school board member running for mayor here in fact," said Lydia, "She will win the election an be our next mayor here in fact."

"I am for her she will be elected mayor here in fact of course in fact," said blind boyfriend, "She will be a good mayor here in fact."

"She will be elected mayor here in fact and her ideas she has is good ideas," said Lydia, "She will help open more good group homes in fact of course."

"The libertarian running for mayor wants us to have a new charter in fact," said blind boyfriend, "So we could have a city manager here."

"He will lose big in the election and he is a known mean man in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will have a good mayor here in fact of course."

Then went home as in that good group home that Arthur and Francine owns. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	12. Lydia will get married

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now Lydia is on a date with her blind boyfriend at a local restaurant in fact of course. Then he ask her to marry him she said yes in fact of course. She and him will be happy together in fact of course. And knows the school board member will be elected in fact of course. She is very popular and heard Jenna is running for city council. And she will win it against a man named Todd and another man named Gary. And she will get over half the votes in that part of town. We see them talking in the group home now.

"Jenna will be elected to the city council and could run for mayor someday of course," said Arthur, "Mr. Ratburn is running for the school board and he will win it of course in fact."

"I hope she wins it and this area is between two in fact of course in fact," said Francine, "And them two is Ladonna and a man named Marcus."

"I heard Lydia could get married soon if he ask her to marry him in fact," said Marina, "Both has disabilities he is blind like me and one in a wheelchair."

"They will be so happy together and could still live here for a while in fact," said Fern, "We know the school board member will be our next mayor here in fact."

"I am glad the election is going to be soon so we can move on of course," said George, "Jenna and Ladonna could both serve on the city council."

One former candidate for mayor said it he was mayor he would make permanent records real. And glad he wasn't elected in fact of course. And schools just keeps transcripts which is grades, classes you took, and if you got credit for it in fact of course. He has a bad man who is also a known Nazi. He wants to become Dictator of Elwood city. He is a bad man who has bad ideas in fact of course. He lost the election big it was a five way race. It was a big win for the now out going mayor who is running for state representative. He will be there until he retires in fact of course. We still see them talking there of course in fact.

"We are going to get married and now I need a bath now in fact of course," said Lydia, "I need help in fact being paralyzed from the waist down."

"Congratulations you two and glad you two will get married in fact of course and yes bath time for you," said Arthur, "I will be glad when the election is over in fact of course."

"She will be nice and clean after that bath in fact of course in fact," said Fern, "We know you have no shame when being naked in fact of course."

"I love showers and I have shame and I am a boy so I have boy parts," said Carl, "I will be after her and I don't want to see her naked."

"We know that well and some people here has seen you naked but is all males," said Francine, "You can indeed take them alone in fact of course."

One former candidate for mayor he could run for mayor again in four years in fact of course. See what next chapter here of course.


	13. New bathroom part 1

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now building a second bathroom so less wait time to use a bathroom. It will be the same size as the other one. And also building two more bedrooms in fact of course. So will get at least two more residents. One was approved by Judge Bud Compson himself. He is in a wheelchair and one woman will be approved. She has Epilepsy and Autism and will live there. And one running for mayor wants to close all group homes. He is the Nazi running for mayor there. We see them talking there about the election and such.

"I hope this new bathroom is going to be a good one and we support the school board member running for mayor here," said Arthur, "She wants to open more group homes here in Elwood city here in fact of course."

"We know We can buy our own stuff like a bathtub and such and we support the school board member running for mayor here," said Francine, "She will be elected mayor here in fact of course."

"One former candidate for mayor is mean and supports the Nazi running for mayor here," said Fern, "We can meet with the man in the wheelchair to see if he will get along with others here in fact of course."

"He is a Nazi he is a member of that party and I support the school board member running for mayor here," said Lydia, "I think I know the boy who is coming here and we know he will live here in this group home here."

"We won't have a communist mayor here in fact he is mean and rude," said Marina, "I heard the gay man running for mayor was castrated in fact of course."

The current mayor said the school board member running for mayor will be elected mayor there in fact of course. She will be a good mayor there in fact of course. She will be elected mayor there in Elwood city and get more grants to help build more good group homes in fact of course. She will also build new schools and the school board will have one built on a vacant lot as in a preschool in fact of course. It will be named either 123, union road, or east side. The school board picked 123 preschool. And at the group we see the bathroom almost done and see them all talking there in fact of course.

"It will be a good new bathroom and now we will buy a bathtub and sink and such in fact," said Arthur, "This one is going to be a lighthouse themed in fact of course."

"I have a picture of a lighthouse we can put it above the toilet and it will be a good new bathroom here in fact of course," said Francine, "We are also building New bedrooms here in fact of course."

"I have a small picture of a lighthouse we can put it on a walk in here in fact of course," said Fern, "And I met with the man in the wheelchair he was on Lydia's basketball team in fact of course."

"He is a good man who will live here in fact of course," said Lydia, "He was on my basketball team and like me he was born paralyzed from the waist down."

"He said he had a cousin who was born blind like me of course," said Marina, "And I hope he will get along with others here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. New bathroom part 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now building a second bathroom so less wait time to use a bathroom. It was built and will buy stuff like a bathtub and toilet and such in fact. And will be used by all there and has two things in there a medicine cabinet and a toilet paper holder in fact of course in fact. And will buy a toilet, bathtub, shower, and sink and such. The school board member running for mayor is there. And she said her ideas will work and she will win the election. We see them talking there in fact of course in the store.

"We love your ideas and will win the election and become our next mayor here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We know your ideas will work and we support you and we know you will become our next mayor here in fact ."

"We sure do love your ideas and building new schools in fact of course," said Francine, " We will support you and we know you will be our next mayor here in fact of course. "

"That is good in fact and my ideas will work in fact of course in fact of course," said school board member, "I have been a Democrat all my life and I had them build a new preschool on that one vacant lot in fact."

"I also support you and we know you will be our next mayor here in fact of course," said Fern, "And glad you came here I am a nurse who helps many people here and I help give Lydia a bath in fact of course."

"And we know your ideas will work i am a resident who just happens to be blind," said Marina, "We know you support group homes and will help fund to build more group homes in fact of course."

The gay man running for mayor said he was castrated and has to sit down to pee. And they said that it was bad he had all of his male parts removed. He said he hated having them parts in fact of course. Arthur and them bought that stuff and put them in the new bathroom. And all they need is the electric and plumbing put in in fact of course. We see them talking when giving Lydia her bath in fact of course. She is naked and has no shame and said she loves having baths in fact of course. We now see them talking now in fact of course.

"He said he was castrated so we don't support him in fact of course in fact," said Arthur, "We don't want a male without male parts in office and we support the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course."

"I know she will be our next mayor here in fact she has best ideas i ever saw," said Lydia, "I know the Nazi running for mayor is mean and rude and he isn't a good man he is gross and we know the gay man running for mayor was castrated."

"The Nazi running for mayor wants to get rid of all group homes putting us on the street," said Marina, "I m for the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course."

"We know she will be our next mayor here in fact of course she has good ideas," said Francine, "We could buy another group home to be in a big old house that is still in good shape and we know the gay man running for mayor was castrated."

"One former candidate for mayor said building new schools is a bad idea in fact," said George, "We won't have a Nazi mayor here same as a communist and a gay man running who was castrated in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Our next mayor

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now are at the park hearing the school board member running for mayor there giving a speech. She will be elected mayor there in fact of course. The Nazi running for mayor is at home. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store. The helicopter mom gave a speech at a soccer field. She got support from another local helicopter mom. She won't be elected mayor there. They will vote for the school board member running for mayor there. We see them talking there about who will be next mayor there in fact of course.

"She will be elected mayor here she has the best ideas i ever heard in fact of course," said Arthur, " She will win the election big and the gay man running for mayor had his private parts cut off he won't be elected mayor here in fact of course. "

"She will be elected mayor here and we support her she supports us in fact," said Francine, "She will have her ideas done including building another new preschool in fact of course."

"The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives," said Fern, "He supports her for mayor here so we know she will be our next mayor here in fact of course."

"I don't want the gay man running for mayor to be our next mayor here in fact of course," said Marina, The next mayor will be that school board member running for mayor she will do a good job and said she could build another park. "

"She will be elected mayor here in fact of course she has good ideas that will be elected mayor here," said Lydia, "We won't elect a gay man running for mayor here he had his private parts cut off which is very gross in fact of course."

The current mayor said that woman who is running for mayor who has The school board member in fact of course. One former candidate for mayor supports the Nazi running for mayor there in fact of course. She said the gay man running for mayor there had his private parts cut off in fact of course. The helicopter mom gave a speech at the park after that school board member running for mayor there in fact of course. We see them back at the group home and had dinner and now talking as they give Lydia her bath of course in fact.

"She will be elected mayor here as in the school board member running for mayor in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will allow us to open at least one more group home in that old house which we can fix up and get people to live there with a nurse and other workers in fact of course."

"I know she will be elected mayor here she has good ideas that will work in fact of course," said Francine, "She will be a good mayor here in fact of course she knows that the school board will build a new elementary school on a field in fact of course."

"She will win the election big and her ideas will work i met her she will be out next mayor here in fact," said Lydia, "This bath feels good i love being naked i have no shame i never did in fact of course."

"She will be elected mayor here in fact and we went to a good middle school and high school," said Marina, "I will love when she will build a new preschool on that vacant lot in fact of course."

"She will be elected mayor here and her ideas will work and one will be to work with us," said George, "The next mayor will be that school board member in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Speeches and such

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. And now are at the park having some fun playing basketball. The school board member running for mayor is there to give another speech. She will win the election and the Nazi running for mayor is at a store giving a speech. He got no support there in fact of course. The helicopter mom running for mayor gave a speech at a street corner. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at work. The gay man running for mayor gave a speech at a hospital were he had his private parts cut off. And can tell he has nothing there. We see them talking now of course.

"She will be elected mayor here in fact and we won't have a communist mayor here in fact," said Arthur, "We know the gay man running for mayor had his private parts cut off he has nothing there in fact of course."

"She will be our next mayor here in fact and not sure why the gay man running for mayor had his private parts cut off he has nothing to reproduce with," said Francine, "He won,t need them in fact and i don,t like him."

"He won't be able to reproduce without his male parts and he is also gay," said Fern, "He won't be our next mayor that woman will."

"I am glad he won't win the election and he had is male parts removed," said Lydia, "He will not be able to reproduce without his private parts."

"She will be our next mayor and not that gay man who ad his male parts removed," said Marina, "He has no private parts in fact."

Then a boy in the hospital saw the gay man has no private parts and said he has nothing there. His dad also can tell that as well. He said he wanted to be castrated for years. That boy had his appendix removed and still has his private parts and all the staff can tell that. And he asked to see it he said no. He isn't a gay boy he likes girls like most boys are. And in his room his hospital gown was took off and saw his male parts hanging there. And was given a sponge bath and he shows no shame. And at the group home said they will buy that old house soon and Lydia is in the bath there and talking.

"That school board member will be our next mayor here she has good ideas," said Arthur, "And the Nazi running for mayor is a mean man he won't be our next mayor here."

"She will be our next mayor and glad that gay man won't win it in fact," said Francine, "We will soon wash you very soon in fact."

"I am glad she will be elected mayor here and glad we won't have a gay one," said Lydia, "I have no shame here in fact of course."

"She will come to visit us again soon she will give a speech here in fact," said Fern, "And we will open another group home in fact."

"She has some family who has disabilities like us here just like me in fact," said Marina, "And will be in an old house in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. Not haunted

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact older in fact. They are at the soon to be new group home in that old house. The residents are in the workshop and having the place fixed up. It will be called old house group home. It will have it's first two residents there. And heard a rumor that old house is haunted. And hope it is just a rumor. They know what to do if it is haunted. And hopes the repairs goes good. That old house is not haunted. The first residents of it died of sickness. And was during the so called Spanish flu. We see them talking now in fact.

"They didn't die here in this house they died in a hospital of that bad flu one hundred years ago," said Arthur, "That flu started in Kansas so should be the Kansas flu."

"And their oldest son got the house and lived here until he died in a car crash in fact," said Francine, "And was lived in by the same family."

"Now it will become a group home and now we will have it fixed up and hire workers," said Fern, "And these two will own it in fact."

"Yes it will become a good group home unlike the dream he and his sister had once," said Muffy, "And this house isn't haunted in fact."

"You four will now own it now and i heard he and her did have when he told me," said Alex, "And no one died in this house so not haunted."

They now are having it fixed up and will hire workers there and ready for residents in it there. The nurse will be Molly who is no longer a bully. And will hire other workers there. James will be one of them workers there. And one worker is new in Elwood city. And lived in a place in Iowa as in a village there. And now he lives there and one resident is in a wheelchair. One will be blind and two has Epilepsy has tonic clonic seizures. And One resident has classical autism and last one is like Carl. And will all get along with each other. We now see them talking at the first group home about it.

"It isn't haunted we would have felt it and no one died in the house in fact," said Arthur, "And now is being fixed up and will hire workers and get residents."

"Glad it isn't haunted one house has two good ghost in it in fact of course," said Lydia, "One who could move there was on my basketball team."

"And glad we will get a good new mayor as in that school board member," said Marina, "One is blind like me but he is a man."

"If it was haunted they would take care of them ghost but it isn't haunted," said George, "I saw a girl who was found out to be a good ghost."

"I never saw a ghost but one cereal called Oohs which we do have here," said Carl, "And one who could live there can't talk in fact."

I will need ideas for the next chapter of what will happen there. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	18. Fixed up

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact older in fact. They are at the soon to be new group home in that old house. The residents are in the workshop and having the place fixed up. It will be a good group home. If a worker is bad they would fire that one. The school board member running for mayor is giving a speech at the park and then the community college. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a store. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a street corner. The helicopter mom running for mayor gave a speech at a store. We see them talking now in fact of course.

"Repairs is going well and will open soon and one woman was approved to live here," said Arthur, "Not much repairs to be done here and I met the others they are nice in fact of course."

"I want to meet that woman i heard she is in a wheelchair in fact of course," said Francine, "She will live here and she works at the workshop our residents work at in fact."

"The school board member running for will come here and that woman is her cousin," said Fern, "I will be glad when the election is over with."

"This group home will be a good one and that woman was on my team," said Lydia, "So I know who she is and she won't hurt anyone we know and she a good woman."

"I know it will fit at least two more residents and she works at our workshop," said Marina, "One who could be approved lost his parents in a car crash and has nowhere to go except a shelter in fact of course."

That man there was approved to live at that good group home there in fact of course. And last one will be a woman who is blind like Marina. The group home opened anecdote workers and residents is there. One former candidate for mayor said building group homes is a bad idea. And glad he wasn't elected mayor there in fact of course. Lydia saw that woman who was on her wheelchair basketball team. One man there said it is better than the shelter he was in fact. One bad man said he will open his own group home in fact of course. Same person from the dream Arthur and D.W. had once. We see them talking there at the bath of Lydia in fact of course.

"That is the same man in the dream me and D.W. had once in fact of course," said Arthur, "I just hope he isn't like him in that dream we had because he ran a sweat shop in it and I hope he isn't like that in real life."

"I remember when you told us about your dream you anf your sister had," said Francine, "If he is like that in real life he would be arrested and charged."

"I am glad we live here and this bath feels so good on my body in fact," said Lydia, "And it was sad when my parents died but glad we live here now."

"I take showers and I take them alone so no one sees my private parts," said Carl, "And glad we live here in fact of course and that new group home will do good."

"We know that well and glad we live here in fact of course and good group home," said Marina, "And I prefer baths because water feels so good on my body in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Bath continues 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact older in fact. They are still in the bathroom giving Lydia a bath in fact of course. They know the school board member running for mayor will win the election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a street corner. He is a bad man who could pull a knife on kids. Police is keeping an eye on him. He is known to yell at children he doesn't like. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store. The helicopter mom running for mayor gave a speech at a park. We see them talking there about who is running for mayor there.

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will be our next mayor here and the current mayor is for her in fact of course."

"The helicopter mom running for mayor said parks must be safety first," said Francine, "The Nazi running for mayor is a mean man who yelled at kids he doesn't like."

"He is unpopular and he got slapped by a mom at the zoo in fact of course," said Fern, "He will never be mayor here he is just to mean and a fascist in fact."

"The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor here," said Lydia, "We will never elect a communist mayor here same as a fascist."

" The helicopter mom said she wants to build a kids club but won't be much fun, " said Marina, "It would put helmets and bubble wrap on some kids in fact of course."

One former candidate for mayor is in jail at the police station and will be took to the county jail in fact of course. He faces five years in prison if convicted in fact of course. He pulled a knife on kids on a park playground. It made kids scream when he did that in fact of course. One kid who is there is Arthur's second cousin in fact of course. He is in preschool as in Elwood city preschool. One woman saw the entire thing who filed charges against that man. We still see them talking in the bathroom giving Lydia her bath.

"The school board member running for mayor here will be elected mayor here in fact," said Arthur, "The current mayor is running for state house of representatives in fact of course supports her in fact of course."

"Pulling a knife on kids is wrong and one is our second cousin in fact of course," said Francine, "She will be elected mayor here as in fact of course and the mean man is a known Nazi in fact of course."

"Glad he was arrested and charged with some crimes he did in fact of course," said Fern, "Our next mayor will be that school board member running for mayor she has got what it takes to be a good mayor here."

"He will be convicted lots of evidence that would have him be found guilty in fact of course," said Lydia, "Pulling a knife on kids is a crime called assault with a deadly weapon in fact of course."

"Our next mayor will be that school board member running for mayor here in fact of course," said Marina, "One there is my second cousin who could someday live here in fact of course."

Unlike Marina he isn't blind but has same kind of Autism like Carl. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	20. Mayor debate

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact older in fact. They are still in the bathroom giving Lydia a bath in fact of course. They know the school board member running for mayor will win the election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at a store. And now at the park on a special mayor debate. The helicopter mom said she thinks kids should be safer. One new voter said he will vote for the school board member running for mayor there. He joined the Democratic party in fact of course. He is liberal in fact of course. We see them talking now about the debate.

"I think the school board member running for mayor won the debate here in the park," said Arthur, "She will be elected mayor here and the current mayor supports her for mayor and her good ideas will work in fact of course."

"She will win the election here and we only have five days until the election in fact of course," said Francine, "We know she will win the election and I hope the local Nazi party to go away and never come back."

"I talked to the communist running for mayor he yelled at me for being blind," said Marina, "He is so mean and rude and he doesn't like blind people like myself in fact of course."

"He was always mean and rude he seems to be like Stalin in fact of," said Lydia, "I know she will win the election in fact and we will never elect a communist mayor here in fact of course."

"She did win this special debate and will be elected mayor here in fact of course," said Fern , "And glad she is a good woman she will be elected mayor here in fact of course."

"We will never elect a Nazi mayor here in fact and she will win the election," said Bud, "I am a judge who happens to be a Democrat and up for election in a year in fact of course."

The helicopter mom said she will own a store which she will do because the school board member running for mayor will win the election. She will call it safety first store. That the school board member running for mayor will win the election. The one who pulled a knife on kids will be found guilty and go to prison for five years. We see them talking there about who will be next mayor there in fact of course.

"That school board member running for mayor here will win the election here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will be allowed to keep all the group homes we own in fact of course."

"She will be elected mayor here in fact and glad the police arrested that one man," said Francine, "We will never elect a communist and Nazi mayor here in fact of course."

"He will never be mayor he will be in prison for five years with big Bubba," said Marina, "Our next mayor will be that school board member running for mayor here in fact of course."

"I will be glad when the election is over with i am tired of all the mud slinging in fact," said Lydia, "And my bath will feel so good on my body today in fact of course."

"We know that school board member running for mayor will win the election here," said Carl, "I know that once man will be found guilty and goes to prison for mayor here in fact of course."

Later some people went to church in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. She will win the election

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the park and heard the school board member running for mayor gave her speech there in fact. She is leading good in the local poll. She will be elected mayor there in fact of course. The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives. The helicopter mom running for mayor is also there and she will lose the election. The Nazi running for mayor gave a speech at home. The communist running for mayor gave a speech at a store. He goes on and on about Democracy is the key to Socialism. We see them talking there about who will be elected mayor there in fact of course.

"That school board member running for mayor here will win the election here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never elect a communist mayor here same as the Nazi and that gay man who is said to be castrated."

"The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives," said Francine, "The school board member running for mayor here will win the election and become our next mayor here in fact."

"The Nazi running for mayor will not win the election here and that woman will," said Fern, "We know the gay man running for mayor here was castrated and now uses the women's bathroom."

"I will be glad when the election is over so we can move on in fact of course," said Lydia, "I trust that school board member running for mayor she will help build good stuff like parks, schools, and stores in fact."

"The school board member running for mayor will win the election in fact," said Marina, "I won't trust that gay man running for mayor here he was castrated and used women's bathrooms in fact of course."

They saw that gay man running for mayor came there and a girl asked him why was he castrated. He said he hated having them parts said he has to sit down to pee. And most left when he started giving his speech. That includes them of course in fact. The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives. The school board member running for mayor will win the election. We see them talking there at the group home just before Lydia has her bath.

"That school board member running for mayor here will win the election and become our next mayor here," said Arthur, " We will never elect a Nazi mayor same as a communist and that gay man running for mayor here in fact of course. "

"That school board member running for mayor here will win the election," said Francine, " The helicopter mom running for mayor will open a store and not become our next mayor here in fact of course. "

"The Nazi running for mayor is mean and rude and talks about fascism," said Lydia, "I trust that school board member running for mayor she is a good woman who cares for people here in Elwood city."

"The school board member running for mayor here will give a speech at the ice skating rink," said Marina, "She has what it takes to be a good mayor here in fact."

"The helicopter mom running for mayor will open a store in fact of course," said Carl, "I don't trust that gay man running for mayor here he was castrated."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. Election coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the park and heard the school board member running for mayor gave her speech there in fact. She is a good woman who will be elected mayor there. The gay man running for mayor is also there. And can tell he has nothing between his legs. That his private parts was removed in fact of course. And knows they will leave when he gives his speech. He will never be mayor there. One former candidate for mayor is in jail. The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor there. We see them talking there about who will be elected mayor there of course.

"She will be elected mayor here in fact and she is smart and a good woman in fact of course," said Arthur, " We will leave when the gay man running for mayor here gives his speech he will never be mayor here in fact of course. "

"He has no private parts and he uses women's bathrooms in fact of course," said Francine, "She has what it takes to be mayor here as in that school board member here of course."

"I don't trust that gay man running for mayor here he has no private parts," said Fern, "The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor here in fact of course."

"I am glad the school board member running for mayor will be elected mayor here," said Lydia, "She supports our group home in fact of course."

"The Nazi running for mayor is banned here in this park for hurting others," said Marina, "I hope the mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives he will help out state in our state capital.

The helicopter mom running for mayor is now ready to give her speech there before the gay man running for mayor there. The communist running for mayor is also there. The current mayor supports the school board member running for mayor there. They left when the gay man running for mayor started giving his speech there. He will never be mayor there. We see them talking when giving Lydia her bath.

"The school board member running for mayor gave a great speech there in the park," said Arthur, "The gay man running for mayor was talking about being castrated and none of us wants to lose our private parts in fact of course."

"I don't trust him to be our next mayor here in fact of course," said Francine, "I trust that school board member running for mayor here she will help Elwood city here in fact of course."

"The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives," said Fern, "I am glad the election is coming soon and can't wait until it is over with in fact of course."

"The school board member running for mayor here will win the election in fact," said Lydia, "I love being naked here and when I get married i could have children i have a full set of female organs."

"That school board member running for mayor said she could come here soon," said George, "And we save you naked before so we know you could reproduce someday."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. Park speeches

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the park and heard the school board member running for mayor gave her speech there in fact. She will be elected mayor there in fact of course. The lawyer running for mayor is also there and will give his speech there in fact of course. And no sign of the gay man running for mayor there in fact of course. The Nazi running for mayor is banned at that park there in fact of course. And glad he is not there in fact of course. We see the communist running for mayor is also there. We see them talking now of course.

"The school board member running for mayor here will win the election in fact of course," said Arthur, "She will be a good mayor here she is also a good woman who supports our group homes in fact of course."

"The election is tomorrow and we know she will win it and will be in our next mayor here," said Francine, "The Nazi running for mayor I heard is in a local gay bathhouse and he has nothing between his legs in fact of course."

" She will be elected mayor here and Mr. Ratburn will be elected to the school board, " said Fern, "The communist running for mayor here is mean and rude and he isn't going to be elected mayor here."

"The helicopter mom running for mayor just came here to give her speech," said Lydia, "I know that school board member running for mayor here will win the election in fact of course."

"Glad the Nazi running for mayor is banned here at this park in fact of course," said Marina, "The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives and supports the school board member running for mayor here in fact."

The lawyer running for mayor there is now giving his speech there in fact of course. The helicopter mom running for will give her speech after him the communist running for mayor will give his speech last. The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives for three terms and retire. The Nazi running for mayor is at another park and got no support there. One boy there said fascism is bad to them. He is a young Democrat in fact of course and his mom will not punish him and we are them talking there.

"Sir you have a bad party and has bad ideas and the school board member running for mayor will win," said that boy, "And we don't support you and I hope you leave here after the election when you lose big."

"He is right you know sir he won't be elected mayor here in fact of course," said his mom, "He will be mayor someday as in my son here in fact of course."

"If he was my son i would punish him by spanking him in fact of course," said the Nazi, "I think you should do just that as in spank him and ground him."

"I will not punish him he is saying that because he was told not by me and my husband," said his mom, "I think you should mind your own business in fact of course."

"Sir my parents don't believe in spankings in fact and I am a good kid," said that boy, "I am glad the school board member running for mayor here will win the election tomorrow in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. Election day

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the polls because it is election day in fact of course. The school board member running for mayor is there as well and it is in a church which is a Catholic church. They are members of it. One former candidate for mayor is also there who was a Republican in fact of course. One woman there said group homes are good. And saw that woman is Mrs. Read in fact of course. And she said Thora is in the hospital. We see them talking there about it.

"She is old mom she will turn one hundred years old soon of course In fact," said Arthur, "The school board member running for mayor here will win the election today and will be elected to the school board in fact of course."

"She just has pneumonia and will recover and come home in a few days," said Mrs. Read, "The school board member running for mayor here will win the election in fact of course."

"Bubbe is also in the hospital for she could be dying and I will miss her," said Francine, "She will be elected mayor as in the school board member running for mayor here of course."

"The school board member running for mayor here will win the election," said Lydia, "I hope the election goes good today and hopes the gay man running for mayor will be sent to prison soon in fact."

"One former candidate for mayor said building group homes is good," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can vote in the election and I hope to run for office someday in fact of course."

They went to work and heard the next sheriff will be the chief of police. He is running against a chief of police of Elizabeth town and the libertarian running is a chief of police of another town. The Nazi running for mayor is giving a speech at a park and the communist running for mayor there gave a speech at a street corner. The helicopter mom running for mayor there said she will open a store. We see them talking at the workshop and met a man there running for secretary of state. We see them talking to him now.

"We did vote for you because the other three is bad for the job even though your a Republican," said Marina, "I don't vote on party line in fact of course."

"The Democrat running for Secretary of state is so left wing it will s scary," said Lydia, "The communist running for mayor came here yesterday here in fact of course."

"I will be elected to be next Secretary of state I am a judge now in fact," said that man, "I know the next mayor will be that school board member."

"I am glad when the election is over with i am tired of the ads in fact of course," said George, "He will be elected as next Secretary of state and I hope we have a good mayor here in fact of course."

"The current mayor will be elected to the state house of representatives," said a woman, "It is me Gina Duck if you know who I am of course."

Lydia knows who she is and the school board member running for mayor won the election. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Victory speech and new stores coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at city hall were the school board member is giving her victory speech she was elected mayor there in fact of course. The Nazi lost big and said he will run again in four years in fact. They are glad the gay man was arrested in fact of course. Arthur and them heard the communist one said he could run for mayor someday. The helicopter mom will soon open a store before Christmas. She will need someone to play Santa Claus and it is between three men. They are Mr. Read, Arthur, and A man named Marcus. We see them talking there about who could play Santa Claus.

"I did apply for it same as my dad and our friend Marcus aka Marc in fact of course," said Arthur, "Her new store will open in two weeks so I will work there either as Santa Claus or an Elf and her speech was very good it was the best victory speech after the President in fact of course."

"One new store hired a man named Frank to be Santa Claus i don't know him," said Francine, "And that school board member did give a good victory speech and one new store that just opened today is a Jewish store in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor an Islamic store will open and I won't go inside of it," said Fern, "Unless it is Adil who lives in Turkey and could move here in fact of course."

"Another New store will open in three weeks and needs a Santa Claus," said Lydia, "I think either George, Carl, or even Binky could apply for it in fact of course and good victory speech she gave there."

"I won't go in a new grocery store it is a health food one it is bad in fact," said Carl, "I did apply for Santa Claus at the new store that will open in three weeks."

Marcus won't be Santa Claus he said he wants to play an Elf instead. So it will be between Arthur and his dad David. So the helicopter mom called them to tell them how they will make Santa Claus jolly. The new Jewish store won't hire a Santa Claus but someone to play Hanukkah Harry instead. And hired the Reform Jewish Rabbi to be him. The one who owns the store is Catherine. The new grocery store will fail because they sell just health food in fact of course. We see them talking there at the group home with Lydia in the bath.

"It is between me and my dad to play Santa Claus and either way I will work there," said Arthur, "Marc said he will play an Elf instead he doesn't want to be Santa Claus in fact of course."

"The new grocery store will fail because it is a health food store instead of regular," said Francine, "We already have two of them we don't need a third."

" Both Carl and George applied for Santa Claus as well as Binky who is gay, " said Lydia, "I will play an Elf at the store that is owned by the helicopter mom in fact of course."

"Glad the school board member was elected mayor here her victory speech was amazing," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can play an Elf."

"One new store is owned by Catherine so it will be a good store in fact," said George, "I hope Arthur here will play Santa Claus in fact of course."

She will be its second woman mayor and gave a good victory speech. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. New store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at a new store and hired Arthur as Santa Claus. The new store that just opened is a grocery store. It is a Jewish grocery store in fact. She won't kick people out based on religion. she will throw people out who is mean and rude. So that means Binky could be banned there in fact of course. Binky will march in the next gay pride parade. He said so and they know he is a gay man in fact of course. The helicopter mom said her store is a resale shop. A new Islamic store will open soon. We see them talking there now of course.

"I will play Santa Claus in the new resale shop owned by that helicopter mom who is Maria," said Arthur, "She said she would open a new store and the Islamic store is said to be owned by a radical Muslim in fact of course."

"I will play an Elf there and the new grocery store is owned by Catherine," said Francine, "She will not kick us out but could ban Binky Barnes in fact of course."

"That Islamic store will be owned by a radical Muslim in fact of course," said Fern, "And that new grocery store will not have pork and such such as crab and lobster."

"Most Jews don't eat stuff like that and does have lamb instead of pork," said Lydia, "And look they are arresting the Muslim man over there in fact of course."

"The helicopter mom Maria will open her store here which is a resale shop," said Marina, "I hope the Muslim man won't open his store his profits will fund terrorist groups."

They saw them putting the Muslim man in back of the police car with handcuffs on in fact. The local government said they won't allow him to open his new store in fact of course. They heard about that in fact and someone else will open a store there in fact of course. The new grocery store is a good one and she welcomed them as in Catherine. She said the lamb she has is the best cuts from best lambs. We see them talking in the park after buying some stuff there in fact.

"That is a good new grocery store and the third health food store could close soon," said Arthur, "It won't sell good stuff as of taste and I won't go in it as long as I live in fact of course."

"I am glad she opened her new grocery store she did ban Binky Barnes," said Francine, "The next mayor will be that school board member in fact of course."

"I am glad she opened her new grocery store and a new hardware store soon," said Fern, "The next mayor will be that school board member she will be a good one."

"Another New store coming is a toy store and that means we won't go in yet," said Lydia, "It could be owned by the Amish which me and wood and metal toys in fact of course."

"That school board member will be a good mayor here in Elwood city," said Marina, "And not sure why the Amish could open a toy store here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. First hearing

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the court house were that radical Muslim man is at he is going to plead not guilty and will go to trial. They will be there watching that in fact of course. The helicopter mom Maria will open her store tomorrow. One new couple wants to open a store there in fact of course. It will be a candy store in fact of course. They was approved by the local government. A new Jewish store will open in two weeks. One former candidate for mayor is the judge in the trial he was elected as judge. We see them talking there about it in fact.

"I hope he gets convicted and gets life in prison without parole for his crimes," said Arthur, "The store that he was going to open will become a coffee shop and it will be owned by a new couple that just moved here two weeks ago."

"Another new couple will open a candy store they was approved by the local government," said Francine, "I hope that man is convicted of his crimes and gets life in prison without parole in fact of course."

"I want to check out the new coffee shop there when it opens for business," said Fern, "I love coffee it be be a good place of business in fact of course."

"I heard a new hardware store will open in a week i will check it out when it opens," said George, "My dad was good at making stuff out of wood."

"I heard a Rumor that an adult store will open were the army surplus store was at," said Lydia, "I won't go in an adult store they are full of sin and shows body parts and had pictures took in fact of course."

The local government said they won't allow the adult store to open and will become a toy store in fact of course. The Nazi who ran for mayor will try to open a store called National Socialist store. He said it will be a good store in fact of course. Arthur and them won't go in a Nazi store because they are against them. The local government will decide if they will allow him to open his store in fact of course. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"I won't go in a Nazi store it would be a bad store I will never go in it if it opens," said Arthur, "I hope the local government won't open his new store because it would be a bad store filled with Anti Jewish and other races in fact of course."

"The new grocery store is doing well so far and my sister opened it of course," said Francine, "I hope that new Nazi store won't open That the local government will stop him in fact of course."

"I will never go in a Nazi store it would be a bad store filled with bad stuff," said Lydia, "As in swastikas and such as in Nazi stuff from both America and Germany in fact of course.

"He will never get his store here in Elwood city here i won't go in a Nazi store," said Carl, "I think the local government will say no to him to open his store in fact of course."

"I won't go in a Nazi store it would have bad stuff like pictures of Hitler," said Fern, "I hope the city council and the now outgoing mayor who will be in the state house of says no to him to open it."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Some good talking

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the park and having fun playing basketball. They will have a good Thanksgiving there as well as a good Christmas. Francine became a Christian so she could marry Arthur without him converting but promised to do both Christian and Jewish Holidays. The helicopter mom Maria opened her store and they went in it. She said her resale store will be good. Marina might be blind but can do many things that regular people can do. Except she can't drive. We see them talking there about it in fact of course.

"This store is a good place and I will donate some clothes I had when I was eight," said Arthur, "As you see now I don't dress like I did back then but I am still a geek who is also a bit of a nerd."

"Nothing wrong with that and Brain is a nerd who is now a medical scientist," said Francine, "He is building a medical lad there were a mansion once stood in fact of course."

"I will decorate for Christmas when December first comes around or in black Friday," said Maria, "I am glad the Nazi won't open his store if he does it would be a black market."

"It is a good store Maria i am glad you opened it and we know you well," said Fern, "I am glad that gay man who ran for mayor was arrested in fact of course."

"I live Christmas and Thanksgiving and one woman said she will celebrate some Islamic holiday," said Marina, "I heard she has a thing called the hijib aka head scarff.,"

The candle stand Francine has now is a seven branch one to celebrate Hanukkah. That one is what is in the Bible in the two temples. The third temple will come before or after the rapture. They will not go in it when the Anti-Christ goes in when he calls himself God. They know that new store will be closed on Thanksgiving and Christmas. We see them talking with Lydia in the bath. So she is naked there but has no shame she loves having baths.

"I am glad that Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming and I will play Santa Claus here in fact," said Arthur, "I will have fun playing him in this good new store in fact of course."

"This bath feels so good on my naked body in fact and is being and like we have no pubic hair," said Lydia, "So you can see my female organs and I have no in fact of course."

"I know we don't get that hair i see it when I use the bathroom and has showers," said Carl, "I love showers and I won't show them to you unless you want to see it."

"I did see your male parts before and we won't mind if you show them to us," said Fern, "You are a male so we know what it is called in fact of course."

"Arthur here has a full set of male parts and I have a full set of female organs," said Francine, "And we seen smaller ones than yours in fact and I heard Binky was castrated."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. More stores coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new resale store with donations and will buy some stuff as well. And a new bath store just opened. The new toy store will open tomorrow and the Jewish store is doing well. One person in the group home will play Santa at the new toy store. That one is George in fact of course. He will enjoy doing that. The new bakery will open next week it is a regular bakery. The Jewish one is doing well. The owner of that one wonders why Francine became a Christian. But knows she could still do Hanukkah. We see them talking now in the resale store of course.

"This new store is a good one and glad we went here and i will play Santa here in fact of course," said Arthur, "The new toy store will have George as Santa and Sue Ellen and Alex will be his Elf's in fact of course."

"I love this resale store and we donated our clothes that we wore as children which i remember," said Francine, " One new bakery is coming and is part of a chain of bakeries so it will brinh home the bacon if you will."

"This new resale store is a good one and i hope it is here to stay and i will go in that bakery when it opens," said Fern, "This new resale store will have a good Santa and i am glad we came here in fact."

"I heard a new Dentist office is coming here before Christmas and is owned by two gay men who is dentist," said Marina, "If true i wont go inside of it i go to a trusted dentist and a new bakery Will be great."

"I will never go in a Dentist office that has two gay dentist in it in fact of course and it have gay men in it," said George, "I hope it is just a rumor and it would be bad for straight people in fact of course."

Them two gay Dentist will open it in the gay part of Elwood city so not just a rumor but a fact of course. It will be for all but will be filled with most gay men. It is one for them. Binky will make an appointment and go inside of it. The new bakery will go were the failed health food store was once at. They will protest against the gay Dentist office and hooes to get the local government to close it down. They know that one gay dentist touched a boy on his private parts when checking his teeth. The new bakery will be a good one. The last new store that will open this year will be a golf store.

"I wont go inside a gay dentist office i will go inside the new bakery i know they make good cake in Crown city," said Arthur, "And the new grocery store is doing a good business and i will protest against the gay dentist office."

"I heard about that dentist did touch a boy on his private parts when checking his teeth and was arrested," said Francine, "First new store coming next year will be a prison surplus store which i wont go in."

"I am against the gay dentist office i will protest against it with you two and i will love the new bakery," said Fern, "One new store coming next year will be a clothing store owned by a,church member of our church."

"That gay Dentist office will be bad so we will protest against it when it opens in fact of course," said Marina, "I will be glad when the new bakery opens it is part of a good chain of course."

"One new store coming next year will be a coffee shop which will do a good job in fact," said Lydia, "That gay dentist office was,a,bad idea."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. Hardware store and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new hardware store which just opened in fact of course. The owner is a good man who has his store as wheelchair accessible. His brother is paralyzed from the waist down. The new bakery will open in six days in fact of course. The Jewish bakery is getting ready for Hanukkah which will start on December third. They know the truth about Hanukkah which is about the alter not the oil in the talmud. But what is in the Bible in fact of course. We see them talking there about the coming bakery.

"That new bakery will be good and it's cake at the one in Crown city is very good," said Arthur, "They will hire people who can bake and who can work the cash register and one of two could be people we know in fact of course."

"It will be a good bakery which will have very good cake and heard it will open soon," said Francine, "We know the truth about Hanukkah it is about the alter not the oil in the talmud."

"The new bakery will be good and it will have soup there I heard about in fact," said Fern, "And Lydia will have a bath tonight by us in fact of course."

"The gay dentist office opens tomorrow and we will protest against it in fact," said Lydia, "The new bakery will be a good one with good cake and bread."

"I hope the new bakery will have good soup like the one in Crown city," said Marina, "My cousin just got out of culinary school she could work there in fact of course."

They hired her cousin to work at the new bakery she will someday become it's manager there in fact of course. They also hired a man who did work at another bakery that closed down two months ago. The new bakery will have soup there in fact of course. The Rabbi who will open his store said it isn't kosher. As in The bakery which does serve pork products so it isn't kosher. The owner told him it isn't a Jewish bakery but a Christian one. The Rabbi said he won't go inside of it in fact of course. We see Lydia in the bath and see them talking there of course.

"It will have good soup and they hired Marina's cousin to work at the new bakery," said Arthur, "I don't care if that Rabbi won't go inside of it be goes on and on about keeping kosher so we can go inside of it of course."

"That Rabbi is strict and said if he sees a member eating mom kosher foods he throws them out," said Francine, "He is an Orthodox Jewish Rabbi so he can be strict to others."

"Not all Jews keep kosher and the new bakery will have soup there in fact," said Fern, " Thanksgiving will be a good one in fact of course."

"Most Jews do keep kosher but your right some Jews don't keep kosher," said Lydia, "The gay dentist office tomorrow so we will protest against it."

"We are all against the gay dentist office it opens tomorrow in fact of course," said Marina, "Glad they hired my cousin to work at the new bakery."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Mean Rabbi fired

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the front of the new gay dentist office protesting against it. The two gay dentist said it is for all and won't abuse children. They know that the new bakery will open in less than a week. The Rabbi said Jews must not go inside of it for it isn't kosher. It is in fact a Christian bakery so they will sell pork and such. The helicopter mom Maria said the new stores will do good. We see them talking there about the new gay dentist office and new stores.

"The new bakery will open in less than a week i will go inside of it when it opens in fact of course," said Arthur, "The gay dentist office is a bad one I hope the next mayor will close it down for good if they abuse children."

"That strict Rabbi said Jews must not go inside the new bakery in fact of course," said Francine, "This gay dentist office is a bad one I won't go inside of it in fact of course.,"

"I think that Rabbi is going to far he is such a mean man who said it is bad," said Fern, "They should fire him for being very strict and mean."

"That new bakery will open in less than a week and won't go in the gay dentist office," said George, "The dentist might touch my private parts when he checks my teeth."

"I won't go in the new gay dentist office it is a bad one who is owned by gay men," said Lydia, "The new bakery is a Christian bakery owned by our church members in fact of course."

The Rabbi came there and said the new bakery isn't kosher and said mind your own business. Arthur said that to that Rabbi in fact of course. And one said they are protesting against the gay dentist office in fact of course. And Fern said they are Christians in fact of course. That Rabbi got angry when she said that. And the police told him to leave them alone or be arrested. We see them talking there about it in fact of course.

"That Rabbi is strict and mean as well as rude and he should mind his own business," said Arthur, "Glad that Rabbi left when that police officer told him to leave us alone in fact of course."

"I don't like that Rabbi he is very mean, rude, and strict he is a bad man," said Francine, "I hope he gets fired from his Synagogue in fact of course."

"That Rabbi is strict and mean as well as rude he should be fired from his Synagogue," said Marina, "He is the meanest Rabbi I ever did see."

"The next Rabbi shouldn't be as mean as him like that Rabbi there in fact," said Lydia, "I hope they fire that Rabbi he is so rude and mean as well as strict."

"That Rabbi should be fired as well as arrested and charged with crimes," said Fern, "Time to head back home to our good group home and have dinner."

That Rabbi got fired by the Synagogue members in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	32. New Jewish store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new Jewish store and the new owner welcomed them there and won't allow mean people inside. That Rabbi was arrested and charged in fact of course. They want to learn about Hanukkah from the owner not just from Francine. The helicopter mom Maria said her resale store is doing very good. The new bakery will open in less than a week. The new Rabbi said he isn't against the new bakery in fact of course. The gay dentist office remains open for now. The gay community said it is the best dentist office ever. We see them talking there about the holidays in fact of course.

"I love the holidays next one is Thanksgiving which is just a week away in fact of course," said Arthur, "Then Hanukkah and Christmas and day after Thanksgiving is called Black Friday which will be busy do to the deals which is good for the big stores in fact of course."

"We will celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas at our good group home and our private home," said Francine, "One day is called small store day places like this and the new resale shop and even the new coffee shop."

"We have good deals going on for Hanukkah here such as small gifts and such," said new owner, " I will even through in free candles if you buy a menorah that isn't electric or can hold oil. "

"I am glad it is wheelchair accessible so I won't have to use my special crutches," said Lydia, "I am paralyzed from the waist down from birth so I say I was born without the use of my legs i also can't feel stuff like my hips, buttom, and private parts."

"I was born blind so I never could see it doesn't bother me at all in fact of course," said Marina, "I still can buy stuff and I can buy books in Braille for two more blind people I know."

The owner told them that his new store will be closed for eight days during Hanukkah then reopen. It is because it is a holiday in fact of course. And the new mayor could close down the gay dentist office if they abuse children. The two gay dentist said they won't abuse children in fact of course. Binky Barnes said he is a gay man who is with another gay man who is one of the two gay dentist in fact of course. We see them talking there about the holidays in fact of course.

"Thanksgiving will be fun this year it will be here at the group home here in fact of course," said Arthur, "Binky is dating one of the two gay dentist in that gay dentist office there in fact of course."

"I love Thanksgiving it is such a good holiday filled with family,friends, and the food," said Francine, "I also love Hanukkah and Christmas we will celebrate both of them."

"I love Thanksgiving and Christmas and never celebrated Hanukkah in fact," said Fern, "It sounds like a fun holiday filled with lights and such in fact of course."

"Thanksgiving is fun and to bad my parents died in the car crash of course," said George, "They loved Thanksgiving and Christmas they was so much fun there."

"It will be good here at this group home with all of us we are like a family here," said Carl, "And I also never celebrated Hanukkah in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course in fact.


	33. Mean owner arrested

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new grocery store doing some shopping there and heard a store that was owned by a mean man closed. The Rabbi that was arrested is in the county jail. He will soon be in that cell with that other mean owner. That one isn't Jewish but a Christian. They hope that new bakery will open with a good crowd. The owners a nice new couple and heard his wife is pregnant. The new coffee shop will open with a good crowd. We see them talking there about the new stores that is coming in fact of course.

"I will be glad when the new bakery opens and I heard a mean owner was arrested," said Arthur, "He is such a mean man and the new coffee shop will open and we can go there when it opens in fact of course."

"The new bakery will open with a good crowd and I will love the new coffee shop," said Francine, "And I also heard a mean owner was arrested for theft in fact of course."

"I will be glad when the new bakery opens for business and small business Saturday is coming," said Fern, "I saw that mean owner being arrested when I went to the new coffee shop he was next door."

"He will be charged with crimes such as theft, assault, and assault of a minor," said Lydia, "I want to go to three small stores on small business Saturday and they are a local pharmacy, the coffee shop, and a small beauty supply store."

"I will be glad when someone else will buy his store as in someone good," said Carl, "That new coffee shop is selling gift cards so I will go with you in fact of course."

They will all go inside the new coffee shop and have coffee and such and will buy gift cards in fact of course. The new bakery will open with a good crowd on the first day in fact of course. The Rabbi saw that mean owner being put in the same cell he is in. That Rabbi asked if he is Jewish or not. He said no he isn't and both could also share a prison cell. The new beauty supply store is owned by a good woman named Tina who is a white rabbit woman. We see them talking in the group home with Lydia in the bath.

"The new bakery will be good and the new coffee shop does sell gift cards so we can go there," said Arthur, "I hope the mean owner will be convicted of crimes against him and someone could buy his store soon."

"The new bakery will open with a good crowd because there is one in Crown city," said Francine, "And one is also coming to Elizabeth town at the same time as the one here of course."

"I hope that new bakery will open with a good crowd and we can buy good stuff there," said Fern, "The gay dentist office is still open i hope the next mayor will look into it to see what is going on inside of it of course."

"The gay dentist office is for gays and lesbians so I heard in fact of course," said Lydia, "I won't go inside a place like that because what goes on inside of them."

"I hope that new bakery will open with a good crowd like the one in Crown city did," said George, "The gay dentist office is for gays and lesbians I heard that from Binky Barnes himself he is a known gay man."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Park and shopping

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the best park playing some basketball and will have a picnic there in fact of course. A family there saw them and went to talk to them in fact. That family is Jewish and wonders what religion they are in. The man is the new Rabbi at that Synagogue in fact of course he wants to talk to people.

"I love being here at the park playing some basketball and will have a picnic here under that pavilion," said Arthur, "Thanksgiving is under a week away and we will have a good time there in fact of course."

"I also love this park playing some basketball here and the picnic will be fun," said Francine, "This park is a good one and Thanksgiving will also be fun in fact of course."

"This park is the best and glad the Nazis are banned here for causing a small riot," said Fern, "And I see a family coming over here to talk with us."

"I am the new Rabbi of that Synagogue I want to talk with all we can in fact," said the Rabbi, "I will also start a school and a store and open it up in fact."

"I am his son and my dad here will be a good Rabbi unlike the one who was arrested," said his son, "I am glad that the Nazi party was banned here at this park in fact."

The Rabbi that was arrested is in the county jail in the cell with that mean owner in fact of course. And could also share a prison cell when they get convicted because the Jury knows they did it and Mr. And Mrs. Read is on the Jury of the mean owner. Same as Mr. Ratburn, Miss. Morgan, and some background characters in fact of course. We see them talking at the grocery store shopping for thanksgiving.

"That Rabbi is nice and he will be a good one unlike the mean Rabbi in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we have a good group home here and it is home for all of you here in fact of course."

"Glad the mean Rabbi is in jail now and glad no bond set for him and the mean owner," said Francine, "And Thanksgiving will be fun this year we have all the good stuff in fact of course."

"That new Rabbi is indeed nice and one good we have is a honey baked ham," said Fern, "Same as the Turkey and even fish and all the sides."

"One family i heard will also have duck as well as the Turkey in fact of course, " said Lydia, "One other house will have deer meat as well in fact."

"One time my family had moose meat from Alaska non anthropomorphic one," said Marina, "It was good meat but I prefer deer meat in fact of course."

Turns out they do have some deer meat in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Lydia in the bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home giving Lydia a bath in fact of course. And are getting ready for Thanksgiving. She might be naked but she has no shame. Thanksgiving will be good this year. They went duck hunting and got three ducks. So that is more good for them. They will have a good Thanksgiving there at the group home. They even caught some fish and even fresh vegetables. And them vegetables came from a green house. We see them talking there about Thanksgiving and other coming holidays in fact of course.

"Thanksgiving is one of the best holidays in our country but first is Christmas in fact of course," said Arthur, "We did get there ducks when we went duck hunting and went fishing as well we caught twelve of them in fact."

"Thanksgiving is a very good holiday and same as Hanukkah and Christmas," said Francine, "I became Catholic so I could marry Arthur here without him converting to Judaism."

"I live Thanksgiving and Christmas both is good holidays and I never celebrated Hanukkah before," said Fern, "I hope my parents will have a good Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"I also never celebrated Hanukkah before my family is Christian in fact of course," said Lydia, "This bath feels so good on my body in fact of course including my private parts."

"One Thanksgiving we had both suck and goose as well as Turkey and deer," said Marina, "But worst meat is tripe which has a bad texture to it."

Marina does like liver but most people there don't eat it in fact of course. They heard three new stores is coming and before the bath went to the new bakery. One new store is a Christian store, one is a Jewish store, and the last one is Islamic store. They won't go inside the Islamic store do to its owner being a radical one in fact of course. They are glad Thanksgiving is coming in just three days. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"I don't eat liver and tripe which both had bad texture to them in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here in this group home that we own here and that dream gave me the idea to be a good owner unlike the bad one from the dream."

"I don't eat liver and tripe which both has bad texture to them that includes chicken livers," said Francine, "I am glad Thanksgiving is coming in just three days."

" Liver does taste good but I never had tripe which looks bad in fact of course, " said Fern, "I am glad we will have Thanksgiving here together we are like a family here."

"I will miss my parents they died in a plane crash in fact and I miss them," said Lydia, "But glad I can live here in this good group home here in fact of course."

" Arthur's parents are still alive same as most people we know in fact, " said Marina, " I love Thanksgiving and I love living here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. Christian book store and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new Christian book store to buy bibles and other Christian books and even book marks and Bible cases. They will go to the mall on Black Friday in fact of course. Then three small stores on small business Saturday. Them three stores is a Christian store, a Jewish store, and the new coffee shop. They will go cyber shopping on cyber Monday. They will be glad when the new radical Muslim store is closed down for good and owner will be arrested. He is being watched by the local police and we see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Thanksgiving is just two days away and then get ready for Hanukkah and Christmas," said Arthur, "We will celebrate both Christian and Jewish Holidays in our good group home here in fact of course."

"I still celebrate Jewish holidays as well as Christian holidays as well," said Francine, "We are glad the police is watching that Muslim man who owns the new Islamic store."

"I will never go in the Islamic store same as the gay store both are bad stores," said Fern, "I am glad we didn't elect a gay man as mayor here in fact of course."

"I don't know why he even ran for mayor when his private parts was removed," said Lydia, "I hope that gay dentist will close down for good because I heard what happens inside of it in fact of course."

"I will never vote for a gay man as mayor and glad the school board member was elected," said Marina, "I am glad the police is watching that Muslim man who owns that store."

They saw Binky Barnes go in the gay store and know he is indeed a gay man in fact of course. They won't go in that store it is meant for Homosexuals but the owner said everyone is welcomed. They will never go in the Islamic store do to the owner of it in fact of course. They know that gay dentist office is for gets and lesbians. We see them talking at the group home with Lydia in the bath.

"Most stores will be closed on Thanksgiving and know gas stations and such in fact of course," said Arthur, "But grocery stores, banks, and even some small stores and I will never go in the Islamic store same as the gay store in fact of course."

"I heard the gay dentist office has them two gay dentist do to some non gay boys," said Francine, "I will never go in the Islamic store same as the gay store and gay dentist office."

"I am glad that the police is watching that Muslim man who owns the store there," said Fern, "I will never go in his store it has an owner who could be arrested for supporting Islamic terrorism in fact of course."

"I will never go in a gay store and gay dentist office same as that store," said Lydia, "I hope that new dentist gets the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will be glad when the school board member takes office as our new mayor," said Marina, "I am glad we went to that Christian book store it is a good one in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Thanksgiving shopping

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the best grocery store buying some stuff like stuffing, corn bread mix, Brown and serve rolls, milk, paper towels, and a chicken. They already have the Turkey, yams, green beans, French fried onions, cream of mushroom soup, deer meat, fish, and ham. One neighbor wonders why they have a ham. And decided to ask them why. And said because they are Christians so can eat pork and such. That neighbor is Jewish in fact of course. We see them talking in the grocery store in fact of course talking about Thanksgiving and the Holidays.

"We can also buy corn, mushrooms, and potatoes and tomorrow is Thanksgiving in fact," said Arthur, "Yes I know that neighbor is Jewish and that one couple seems like Muslims in fact I know them both in fact of course."

"We could also buy three kinds of potato salad one is mustard, German, and American," said Francine, "I hope this Thanksgiving will be good this year in fact of course."

"I think we could also buy spinach and salad to have with Thanksgiving dinner," said Fern, "And yes tomorrow is Thanksgiving which is such a good holiday in fact of course."

"I love Thanksgiving and last year my parents was still alive and died in an accident," said Lydia, "I do love living at our good group home here in fact of course."

"My family as in my aunt and uncle could come visit us for Christmas this year," said Marina, "I miss my parents and now I live at our good group home here in fact of course."

One new couple came in and bought a ham there and can tell it is the ones who owns the new bakery. A Muslim family came in and sees people with ham and knows it isn't a Halal grocery store. And said they could open one in Elwood city in fact of course. There is two pretty big stores and a field for sale. And they heard what they said and is talking to them now in fact of course.

"One of them two stores is was a hardware store and the other was a furniture store," said Arthur, "And that field for sale could fit one as well my name is Arthur Read i like meeting new people in fact of course."

"Nice to meet you my name is Amir and my wife Abra we just moved here we will look at all three," said Amir, "I heard one that was a hardware store has good parking in fact of course."

"The field for sale could just fit a small grocery store I saw it in fact of course," said Francine, "Just the size of the health food store in fact of course."

"We need a pretty big store and I saw that field once it is a small one," said Abra, "I heard the the one that was a furniture store has pretty bad parking in fact of course."

"I hope you two has a good Thanksgiving it is such a good holiday in fact," said Fern, "I am glad we will be together on Thanksgiving having dinner."

They bought the old hardware store in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Thanksgiving day

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home having Thanksgiving dinner and enjoying it. And glad they are living there. They know most people in that subdivision has it at home. One new neighbors is Muslims from Iraq in fact of course. And wonders why they have ham. Arthur said they aren't Jews or Muslims. Francine is Catholic now and she never kept kosher. And he said it is Haarm for them. Arthur said Jesus said they could. That woman told them her husband is a scholar. We see them talking there about the other holidays in fact of course.

"Thanksgiving is a good one and glad my parents and both sisters came here today," said Arthur, "Grandma Thora is also here she is one hundred years old and still alive and Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course and this group home is a good one."

"I remember when you had a nightmare about a bad one and your a good owner," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that Thanksgiving is good this year and we will also come here on Christmas and glad to see people I know here."

"He told me that nightmare and we decided to be good owners of group homes," said Francine, "I am glad we are having Thanksgiving dinner together here in fact of course."

"I am glad we are having Thanksgiving dinner together here at this good group home here," said Fern, "My cousin said she is pregnant with her first child a girl named Tina."

"Christmas shopping starts tomorrow well Black Friday anyway of course," said Lydia, "We will go to the mall tomorrow and a few small stores on Saturday in fact of course."

Arthur and them heard some neighbors wonders why they are having ham as well as Turkey. Those neighbors are Muslims and Jews in fact of course. Most neighbors don't mind they do because they do eat pork in fact of course. One neighbor wants to convert them to Islam by force. He is the new neighbor that moved there from Iraq. He is a radical Muslim in fact of course and we still see them talking there about shopping tomorrow and the next day in fact of course.

"Tomorrow we go shopping for Christmas presents on Black Friday in fact of course," said Arthur, "And Saturday is small business Saturday and I have a feeling the new neighbors are radical Muslims in fact of course."

"I hope you will be careful tomorrow because Black Friday could be crazy," said Mrs. Read, "Monday is called cyber Monday and I hope them new neighbors isn't radical Muslims."

"I hope they will be careful tomorrow because Black Friday could be crazy," said DW, "I am also go with them so I will also be going as well of course."

"I might be blind but I still love Thanksgiving and Christmas is coming in fact," said Marina, "And a new store is a Jewish store so it will be open for Christmas in fact of course."

"I hope Christmas will be good this year in fact and not sure about the new neighbors," said Carl, "And Saturday is small business Saturday in fact of course."

It turned out to be a good Thanksgiving in fact of course I need ideas for the next chapter here in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	39. Black Friday shopping

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the mall on Black Friday it might be packed but can still buy stuff. One new store there is a Jewish store in fact of course. Another new store there is an Islamic store in fact of course. They won't go in the Islamic store there in fact. Even though it is owned by moderate Islamic family. And police arrested a woman who had a knife. That is illegal except for police officers and security guards. As in guns for them. They are talking in the mall about the holidays that is coming up.

"Christmas will be good this year and I heard a woman was arrested for having a knife," said Arthur, "I won't go in the Islamic store nothing there we need and none of us is Muslims in fact of course."

"I don't blame you for that and rumors have it out new neighbors is radical Muslims," said Francine, "I am glad we are here today and I also won't go in an Islamic store as well."

"I will never go inside an Islamic store none of us are Muslims in fact," said Fern, "I am glad tomorrow is small business Saturday in fact of course."

"I hope they aren't radical Muslims because if they are they are dangerous," said Lydia, "It would make them terrorist in fact of course."

"I am glad no one is trying to take stuff from us here on Black Friday here," said Marina, "I know that family next door could be radical Muslims."

That man as in that scholar is an Imam who wants to build another mosque there in fact. He and his wife are radical Muslims in fact of course and they are dangerous. Police are keeping an eye on them to see if they try something illegal. They want to force them to convert to Islam. The moderate Imam said that family was expelled from his mosque for radical views and said two more was also expelled from his mosque in fact of course. We still see them talking there in the mall.

"Glad no one here is trying to take stuff from us here and Christmas will be good this year in fact," said Arthur, "Tomorrow we go to three small stores one is a pharmacy, one is the new coffee shop, and the new dollar store in fact of course."

"Black Friday could be crazy but no one is trying to take stuff from us," said Francine, "The new dollar store is owned by members of our church in fact of course."

"One small store to avoid is a small Islamic store said to be owned by radical Muslims," said Fern, "Tomorrow is small business Saturday in fact of course."

"I hope that new grocery store goes well it is a Jewish store in fact of course," said Lydia, "I am glad no one tried to take stuff from us in fact of course."

" I am glad we came here today and I heard about a department store was crazy, " said Marina, "Security here is huge so things here was tame."

Next chapter they go to three small stores in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Small business Saturday

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the best pharmacy called Gary's pharmacy it is a good one and heard that Islamic imam could build a mosque or takeover the current one. He is a radical Muslim and could also start a new political party called Islamic party of America. He is being watched by the local police and government. The current Imam told his congregation not to follow that so called scholar in fact of course. So he will build his own mosque with six radical Muslims in his group. Along with his wife and children. We see them talking there about it and the coming holidays.

"That so called scholar is a radical Muslim and glad we are at this pharmacy over Jim's," said Arthur, "And Christmas will be good this year and Jim once blamed me when I was a victim myself and that Imam lives next door in fact of course."

"Jim is a jerk and he sold his store to a chain two days ago in fact of course," said Francine, "I am against that so called scholar who is an Imam he is a radical Muslim who could be a terrorist."

"That so called scholar is radical Muslim and he said he will start up a new mosque," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year and we can decorate for it soon."

"I don't trust him he seems to be a radical Muslim in fact of course in fact," said Lydia, "I know Monday is called cyber Monday we can buy stuff online that day."

"He is indeed a radical Muslim I don't trust him and I won't even go in a mosque," said Marina, "Cyber Monday we can get good deals online."

The local government said he won't be allowed to build his radical mosque in fact of course. He started his own political party called Islamic party of America. And will run candidates in two years for house, senate, and for President. One former candidate for mayor started a counter party called the Christian party of America. It would get more support. Later went in the coffee shop there and the other new small store. We see them talking there in fact of course at the group home with Lydia in the bath.

"I have accounts in two online stores and stay away from the dark web in fact of course," said Arthur, "Criminals are there it is an online black market so we won't allow that here in fact of course."

"Same here in fact of course and yes stay away from the dark web it is dangerous," said Francine, "And Monday is called cyber Monday in fact of course we can go in them then."

"I never got on the dark web I know criminals run it in fact of course," said Lydia, "I also have an account on an online store in fact of course."

"The dark web is dangerous filled with criminals and Christmas will be fun this year," said Carl, "I know the so called scholar started a political party called Islamic party of America."

"The former candidate for mayor started a political party called Christian party of America," said George, "I don't trust that so called scholar in fact of course."

Next chapter is cyber Monday in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. Cyber Monday

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home on Cyber Monday. They are on an online store called online store buying some stuff. They know they could be outbid on some stuff. They are ready to outbid them if they get outbid. The leader of the Islamic party said he could run for president in two years in fact of course. The Christian party is more popular than the Islamic party. It's leader is also more popular. They are all online on the online store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff they are going to buy and already bought in fact of course.

"Already bought four things here for my parents, DW, and Kate in fact of course," said Arthur, "And now to buy stuff for all you here in fact and glad we had a good time shopping at the mall and pharmacy on Black Friday and small business Saturday in fact of coursecourse."

"Same for my parents and sister and it is for Hanukkah i converted not them in fact," said Francine, "They accepted it if I celebrate Jewish holidays as well as Christian holidays in fact of course."

"I am glad we all have laptops to get online and buying some stuff here," said Fern, "This site is one of the best online store better than s bay and such in fact of course."

"I am glad we live here and sad my parents died in a car accident in fact of course," said Lydia, "Glad I live here and can shop online in fact of course."

"I am glad we are online here on Cyber Monday and Christmas Will be good this year," said Marina, "I have talking software do to me being blind after all in fact of course."

They outbid people who tried to outbid them and two is from America and rest from Europe in fact of course. They know only some stuff can be bid on like Santa suits and Christmas ties and some other small stuff. They will outbid the Jewish family that lives down the road there. The Islamic family said they should try to convert all in America to Islam by killing ones who don't convert in fact of course and now giving Lydia her bath in fact of course and see them talking there.

"I think our new neighbors is radical Muslims and I don't trust them in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we bought stuff online today such as stuff for our family as well as here in this good group home here in fact of course."

"I have the same feeling about that family like you I don't trust them," said Francine, "Anyone who start up an Islamic state in America is radical Muslims in fact of course."

"I am glad we bought good stuff online here and I also don't trust that family there, " said Fern, "I am glad we are here instead of that one department store because people taking stuff out of the hands of children in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here and this bath feels so good on my naked body here," said Lydia, "I love being naked I have no shame and I also don't trust that family there in fact of course."

"I never did trust that family there that man is an Islamist in fact of course," said Carl, "I will have my shower after Lydia here is out of the bath here in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	42. Carl bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home with Carl in the bath which is a bubble bath which covers his male parts. So he will allow others to come in to talk to him. They went to the pharmacy getting their prescription medication there and did some Christmas shopping there as well. They know it is still November in fact of course. Carl is just on antibiotics for a sinus infection in fact of course. He isn't on it for life. We see them talking there about stuff in fact of course such as Christmas and even Hanukkah.

"On Saturday we go to a resell store which just opened today we can donate stuff there," said Arthur, "I will donate my toys which I played with when I was a kid as well as the pajamas i wore to bed when I was a kid in fact of course."

"Sunday we go to church and the new resell store is owned by James in fact," said Francine, "I am glad more new stores is coming one new store that will open on Saturday which is first day of December is a bakery."

"I will donate my old clothes I don't wear anymore and Christmas will be fun this year," said Fern, "I don't know much about Hanukkah in fact of course."

"I will love going to that resell store I will donate my toys I played with as a kid," said Carl, "Glad this is a bubble bath or my male parts would be showing in fact of course."

"That department store is being investigated for allowing people to steal," said George, "I will love Christmas this year even though most of us lost our parents in accidents in fact of course."

They left the bathroom and Carl moved the bubbles off his male parts so he sees it. He looked down and saw them there and smiled in fact of course. He knows that only males has them he seen other boys naked when changing for swimming so he knows boys and men has them. Lydia wants a bath after him and she had baths with Carl before of course. He has his glasses off so three there wears glasses and they are Arthur, Lydia, and Carl. We see them talking with Carl in the bath without bubbles covering his male parts.

"He doesn't need help washing he is able to he just had high functioning autism," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good this year and after the holidays a few new stores will open in fact of course."

"I had baths with Carl before and that is when we was kids before we reached puberty," said Lydia, "I seen his male parts before it is average in size as in his male parts."

"I once saw a man who had his male parts removed do to cancer will just the flapping part," said George, "I know he sits down to pee like females in fact of course."

"He was banned from the pool for not having his male parts well he had one removed," said Francine, "He will not be allowed back unless he gets that part replaced."

"I seen he doesn't have that part he has to sit to pee like us females in fact," said Fern, "I am glad I will have my shower after Lydia has her bath."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Lydia bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home with Lydia in the bath and she never had shame. She will be married after the holidays. He will also live there in fact of course. The department store that had the incident fired the head security guard in fact of course. They won't go there unless they also fire the manager as well. What went on there was crazy and glad they was at the mall shopping instead of that department store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah.

"Glad we was at the mall shopping instead of that department store in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year and in Saturday we will go to the resell store to do some Christmas shopping there in fact of course."

"What went on there was crazy and theft took place there in fact of course," said Francine, "We will celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah in this group home here in fact of course."

"I heard a new hardware store will open in under a week in fact of course," said Fern, "I don't want to go in the gay dentist office as well as the gay store in fact of course."

"I am glad we was at the mall shopping instead of that department store there," said Lydia, "I love Christmas and it will be my first time celebrating Hanukkah fact of course."

"The new hardware store will open in under a week were a bad hardware store was at," said George, "I am glad we are here in this group home here and not in a shelter which is very crowed this time of year."

The new hardware store will open in less than a week by a new couple in Elwood city in fact of course. The gay dentist office is still open in fact of course and they want it to close down for good. They said it is in the gay area of Elwood city in fact of course. They won't go inside of it as well as the gay store and gay grocery store in fact of course. The three new stores will open after the holidays in fact of course. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"I will never go in the gay dentist office I heard what goes on inside of it in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are going shopping on Saturday at the new resell store as well as a new bakery in fact of course."

"I also won't go in the gay dentist office I know Binky will be is gay," said Francine, "I am glad we are here in this group home here and we we safe here instead of you all being in that shelter which is very crowed this time of year."

"I also won't go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store," said Fern, "I am glad we have all you here instead of a shelter which is very crowed this time of year in fact of course."

"I am glad we live here and not a shelter and we can also go in the coffee shop soon," said Lydia, "And like all of you I won't go in a gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here instead of a shelter and one is in an old house in fact," said George, "I will never go in a gay dentist office same as other gay places in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	44. New store grand opening

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new store i called the Nerd store. It is having its grand opening today in fact of course. The owners is nice in fact of course. They are looking around and will buy some stuff there. One boy came in who is a known bully is making fun of them. The new hardware store will open next Monday in fact of course. They will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store. They will be glad when Christmas comes it will be lots of fun of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as the three gay stores.

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "Same as the gay store and gay grocery store and we will put up our Christmas tree up it is an artificial tree in fact of course."

"I will also never go in a gay dentist office and we will celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah," said Francine, "I will never go in a gay store and gay grocery store and a new hardware store is coming."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Fern, "Same as the gay store and gay grocery store all three is in the gay community."

"I am glad we came here to some Christmas shopping for Christmas presents," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay store and gay grocery store as well as gay dentist office."

"All three are for gays and lesbians but I will never go in them in of course," said Carl, "Christmas will be fun this year here in this good group home here in fact of course."

They bought stuff there and the owners said they can come back but banned that bad boy who made fun of them. He will be arrested when he made fun of an undercover cop posing as a homeless man. The store next to it is a smoke shop and won't go inside of it in fact of course. They went home with stuff and had dinner and now Lydia is having her bath with them ready to wash her in fact of course.

"That new store will do good here and I won't go in the smoke shop next to it in fact of course," said Arthur, I don't smoke it can cause problems like cancer and such which could kill in fact of course. "

"I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay dentist office," said Francine, "Same as the smoke shop I also don't smoke in fact of course."

" I am glad Christmas will be fun this year here at this good group home here, " said Fern, "I will never go in the smoke shop either and like them I don't smoke I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store in fact of course."

"I also don't smoke my one great aunt died from lung cancer in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store same as the smoke shop."

"I am glad we went to the new store and I hate that smoke shop in fact," said George, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	45. Bakery and store

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new bakery to buy some cupcakes and rolls in fact of course. It is two blocks away from the gay community in fact of course. First place in the gay community that isn't a home is the gay dentist office in fact of course. They won't go there. Binky Barnes lives in the gay community with his boyfriend. He will have a gay wedding soon in fact of course. It will be at the gay church which he is a member of. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"I won't go to the gay community that means I won't go to Binkys wedding in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store and this bakery is a good one in fact of course."

"I also won't go to Binkys wedding I don't believe in Homosexuality in fact," said Francine, "This bakery here is one of the best in Elwood city and two blocks away is the gay community in fact of course."

"I am glad we came here today and tomorrow we will go to a resell store," said Fern, "I won't go to Binkys wedding it is a gay wedding in fact of course."

"I love this bakery and next to this place is a barber shop in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office same as gay store and gay grocery store in fact of course."

"I won't go to Binkys wedding it is a gay wedding so I won't go in the gay community," said George, "Christmas will be fun this year I will miss my parents who died in an accident."

Only three from school who isn't gay will be at Binkys wedding in fact of course. They are Maria, Alex, and Jenna in fact of course. Arthur's priest said he will never marry homosexuals he will only marry straight couples in fact of course. He will never go in the gay community which is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course. They went in another store which is a gas station\convenient store. We see them talking there in that store in fact of course.

"This is a nice store here I will buy stuff here such as soda and milk and such here," said Arthur, "I won't go to Binkys wedding it is in the gay community which is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"I also love this store here it is a good place to buy stuff at in fact of course," said Francine, "That gay dentist office is for gays and lesbians but they say for all but touched a boys private parts without permission."

"I will never go in the gay community it is sinful and the gay dentist office is bad," said Fern, "will love this store here it has a good owner in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact and glad we won't go to Binkys wedding," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love this store here and tomorrow we do some Christmas shopping in fact of course," said Marina, "I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. New resell store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new store which is a resell store in fact of course. They will buy stuff there in fact of course. It is a good store in fact. It is more far away from the gay community than the bakery. They won't go in the gay community in fact of course. They will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course. Binky Barnes who is gay wonders why most of his friends won't be to his wedding with another man. Arthur and them said they won't go to a gay wedding. We see them talking there inside the store now in fact.

"This is a good store here and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "I also won't go to a gay wedding I won't be in a gay church because God is against Homosexuality in fact of course."

"I am glad we came here today to this new store and I also won't go to a gay wedding," said Francine, "The Bible says marriage is between one man and one woman for life."

" I am also glad we are here in this store here and I won't go in the gay community, " said Fern, "I won't go to Binkys wedding it is a gay wedding in fact of course."

"I love this new store here it has good stuff here I will donate to it in fact," said Lydia, "I won't go to a gay wedding because God is against Homosexuality like you said in fact of course."

"Glad we came here to this new store here and we won't go to a gay wedding," said Marina, "Christmas will be fun this year even though our parents died for us residents Arthur's and Francine's parents is still alive."

Binky Barnes went there and said why they won't go to his wedding with another man at that store. Arthur and them said they won't go to a gay wedding because God is against Homosexuality. He got angry at them for saying that in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn is there and said Arthur and them are Christians and that calmed him down. We see them still talking there at the new store in fact of course.

"Our church is against Homosexuality so we won't go to your gay wedding in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas shopping here is good and Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

"Binky they won't go to your gay wedding because God is against Homosexuality is why," said Mr. Ratburn, "That is what their church teaches in fact of course."

"I want them to come to my gay wedding because they are friends in fact," said Binky, "It means a lot to me it is my wedding in fact of course."

"Binky we won't go to your gay wedding because we are against it in fact," said Francine, "We won't go inside a gay church because God is against Homosexuality."

"Binky we said we won't go to your gay wedding because God is against Homosexuality," said Fern, "We go go to a non gay church in fact of course."

He left then wondering why they won't go to his gay wedding in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. New hardware store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new bakery and yesterday they was in church. And had first night of Hanukkah and will also celebrate Christmas as well of course. They will go Christmas shopping today at a new hardware store and New resell store. And know five blocks away is the gay community. They won't go there unless they have to in fact of course. At the new hardware store they are far away from the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as other stuff.

"I am glad we are here today and I won't go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact and we are also celebrating Hanukkah which we never celebrated until I married Francine here and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood."

"It is a fun holiday in fact and glad we also will celebrate Christmas as well," said Francine, "I also won't go in the gay community and gay dentist office and yes it is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"I hate the gay community it is very sinful like Sodom and Gomorrah," said Fern, "And dentist should only touch teeth and gums not private parts unlike them two dentist in fact of course."

"I will never go in the gay dentist office I am a man who doesn't want a gay to touch my private parts," said George, "I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course."

"I went to the gay community two times when I was a kid in fact of course," said Lydia, "Christmas will be fun this year even though our parents died but Arthur and Francine's parents is still alive and well."

Binky Barnes calmed down and now understands why they won't go there to his gay wedding. Two people at the gay bar seems to have no private parts in fact of course. They hate the gay community in fact of course. They went to the new grocery store and did some grocery shopping which is six blocks away from the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking in the new grocery store in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and glad we aren't in the gay grocery store in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community so we won't go there unless we have to in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay dentist office and gay community unless we have to," said Francine, "Christmas will be fun this year and glad we won't go to Binky's gay wedding in fact of course."

" I am glad we are here instead of the gay community in fact of course, " said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am female in fact of course."

"I went to the gay community back when I was a kid my one uncle is gay," said Marina, "I just never saw it I am blind in fact of I was born blind in fact of course."

"Glad you live in the good group home instead of with your gay uncle in fact of course," said Carl, "Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. New clothing store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new store which just opened and was in line when it first opened. It is a clothing store owned by a new couple in Elwood city in fact of course. They like children and are Catholic in fact of course. The new hardware store is doing well so far in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon in fact of course. The new smoke shop is not doing so well in fact of course. It could close down for good and something good could go there. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon and third day of Hanukkah is today we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community and them two dentist touches other males private parts in fact of course."

"I love both Christmas and Hanukkah we celebrate both Christian and Jewish Holidays," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a fun and good holiday and yes we celebrate both Christian and Jewish Holidays," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist and gay community in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday it is about the Birth of Jesus Christ," said George, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it's dentist touched other males private parts is why in fact of course."

"I never celebrated Hanukkah until I came here I love it and Christmas," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office for that reason of course."

One boy who went there so he could get his teeth checked and cleaned said don't touch his private parts. That dentist behaved himself this time because if the lawsuit against them in fact of course. It would be wrong to touch them there so he will only touch adults there with permission. Then Binky Barnes said to them don't touch a child there. We see them talking in the group home with Lydia in the bath in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon it is such a good holiday it is about the Birth of Jesus Christ," said Arthur, "That gay dentist office is being sued by a boy who had his private parts touched without permission in fact of course."

"I love both Christmas and Hanukkah in fact and glad we celebrate both," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it has two gay dentist who is known to touch boys private parts."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday it is filled with joy in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is a bad one and nice bath here in fact."

"I will love Christmas this year even though our parents died your two parents is still alive," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office I don't want one to touch my private parts in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and we will have snow here tomorrow in fact of course," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a female."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Long Valley eruption

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home watching a special report that Long Valley is erupting now it is a VEI 7 in fact of course. It isn't as bad as a super eruption in fact of course. They are glad it isn't Yellowstone in fact of course. They was at a small store before the eruption in fact. They know a year without a summer is coming. They know the gas coming out is sulphur dioxide in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the eruption and the holidays as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Glad we don't live near Long Valley it is erupting now and I won't go in the gay dentist office," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year my parents said they will come to our Christmas party that we will have here in fact of course."

"Glad it wasn't Yellowstone that erupted and none of us will go in the gay dentist office," said Francine, "We have another Hanukkah party tonight and a Christmas party on Christmas."

"I am glad we don't live near Long Valley in fact and I won't go in the gay dentist office," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year and my parents is still alive and will also come here for our Christmas party."

"Long Valley eruption isn't as big as a Yellowstone eruption in fact of course," said Lydia, "Christmas will be fun and I hope that gay dentist office closes for good before Christmas in fact of course."

"Better Long Valley eruption over a Yellowstone eruption and I won't go in the gay dentist office," said Carl, "I know Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course."

They know that a year without a summer is coming and tomorrow will go to another store for Christmas shopping. That new store is owned by a New couple in church in fact of course. It is a Catholic supply store in fact of course. They are now giving Lydia her bath so they are in the bathroom now still talking about the holidays and gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will play Santa Claus soon when that new store opens," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay dentist office he would touch my private parts which is just wrong and sinful in fact of course."

"I will love Christmas this year in fact and that new opens in under a week," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay dentist office even though I am a woman in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is the most wonderful time of the year in fact of course," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year I wish my parents was still alive in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"I Love Christmas it will be a good one even though my parents died in an accident," said Marina, "None of us will go in the gay dentist office in fact of course. "

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. New coffee shop opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new coffee shop having good breakfast sandwiches and coffee to drink. They love it so far in fact of course. They are glad it is there in fact of course. Next to it is a private preschool. And the other side of it is a barber shop. They are glad Christmas is coming soon. The teacher of that private preschool came there to have coffee and breakfast. She is a good woman in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course," said Arthur, "This new coffee shop here it is were the army surplus store was at and it is far away from the gay community in fact of course."

"I love Christmas and Hanukkah we celebrate both at our group home in fact," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay dentist office same as gay community in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and my dad is playing Santa Claus at the mall," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a fun holiday even though my parents died in an accident," said Lydia, "I won't go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community it is like Sodom and Gomorrah in of course."

" I love Christmas and Hanukkah as well as this new coffee shop here in fact, " said George, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community is why in fact of course."

They are having fun in the new coffee shop there and the owners is nice in fact of course. They are a new couple that just moved there she is pregnant with their first child in fact of course. They are against the gay dentist office in fact of course. One new gay couple wants to open a gay coffee shop in the gay community. We see them talking in the group home with Lydia in the bath in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year we will have a Christmas party here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love the new coffee shop and they are against the gay dentist office because what they heard in fact of course so we will go back next week in fact of course."

"I love both Christmas and Hanukkah and in love the new coffee shop in fact of course," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay dentist office I heard what a dentist did there."

"I love Christmas and Hanukkah and we are all against the gay dentist office," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood like Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas will be fun this year we are against the gay dentist office in fact," said Lydia, "This is a nice bath here I never had shame so I don't mind if people see me naked here in fact of course."

"I never celebrated Hanukkah until I came here to live after my parents died, " said Carl, "I will have my bath after Lydia is here and I take them alone."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Long park talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the best playing Basketball having a good time. They are talking about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as the gay dentist office in fact of course. They have more Christmas shopping to do in fact of course. They heard two more stores will open soon. And there more before Christmas in fact of course. One of the new stores is Jewish and one will be Islamic store. The Jewish store will open before the Islamic store. The second new store is a bath store. We see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"One new store is a bath store we can check it out when it opens tomorrow in fact," said Arthur, "The second one tomorrow is a Jewish store and I will never go in the gay dentist office because I heard what went on in it in fact of course."

"Three stores opens on Monday one is an Islamic store and two more," said Francine, "Second one is a Christian book store and last one is a sporting goods store in fact of course."

"Two more stores will open after Christmas as in mid January and two more in February," said Fern, "None of us will go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"First one to open in January will be a golf store I won't go there I don't play golf," said Lydia, "Second one that will open in January is a gay store in the gay community in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay store when it opens after Christmas in fact of course," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course."

Tomorrow they will go in the new bath store and knows the gay dentist office is being sued by a boy who had his private parts touched without permission. He isn't a gay boy he is straight and has a girlfriend. He just went in there to get his teeth checked and cleaned nothing more. They met that boy and said he will win the civil trial in fact of course. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I will never go in the gay dentist office that boy there had his private parts touched without permission," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year it will be filled with joy peace on Earth and good will to men."

"I just went in there to have my teeth checked and cleaned nothing more than that," said that boy, "Then he touched my private parts without permission I would have said no if asked."

"I was with him when getting his teeth checked and cleaned I saw him touch him there," said his mom, "I will have him arrested after the civil trial in fact of course."

"That is a bad dentist office all they need to do is touch teeth and gums," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a female."

"I will never go in the gay dentist office I heard they touch private parts," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year we have more Christmas shopping to do."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Volcanic winter begins

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home as the volcanic winter from Long Valley has begun. And that was just after some Christmas shopping. They know it will be a year without a summer. The clouds would have brought a thunderstorm but do to the volcanic winter it is thunder snow. They know it will be a white Christmas after all. They are safe inside the group home in fact of course. A new store opens on Monday it is a Christian book store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and Hanukkah as well as gay dentist office in fact of course.

"It is going to be a white Christmas this year do to the volcanic winter in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard that the boy won the lawsuit against the gay dentist office and I will never go in it in fact of course."

"It will be a white Christmas after all and a new store opens on Monday," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is a sinful dentist office in the gay community."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes and a year without a summer has begun," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a woman."

"I know Earth is really cooling this volcanic winter will add to it in fact of course," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay dentist office I want it to close down for good."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes it will be a good one even though my parents died," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office because it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

They are the snow coming down and glad they are inside the group home safe and sound. They are now giving Lydia her bath she has no shame she never did and never will. She is glad they are safe inside the group home in fact of course. They know Christmas is coming soon in fact of course. The volcanic winter is harsh but will only last a year or less. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"This volcanic winter is going on now and I knows Earth is cooling in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas will be fun this year here in this group home here and we will never go in the gay dentist office because it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"This volcanic winter will be harsh but we are glad it wasn't Yellowstone in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad that boy won the lawsuit against the gay dentist office we call that gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"This is going to be a white Christmas this year do to the volcanic winter," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a woman."

"I will have my bath after Lydia here and this volcanic winter will be harsh," said George, "It will be a white Christmas this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office."

"This volcanic winter will be harsh so we will have a white Christmas this year," said Marina, "I will have my bath after Carl here in fact of course."

They are all safe inside the group with safe and sound. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. Some Christmas shopping

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the new store called Gifted store. It is just one block outside the gay community in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community in fact of course. The owners said it isn't part of the gay community in fact of course. They said they know that well. They will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course. They will go to another new store called the nerd store. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and this new store is a good one in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay dentist office the dentist would touch my private parts which I don't want because I am a straight man in fact of course.

"I love Christmas and Hanukkah which we celebrate the in fact of course," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a woman in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and we will have a white Christmas this year," said Fern, "I am glad we will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and we will have a white Christmas this year," said Lydia, "It is so to the volcanic winter and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we will have a white Christmas this year," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the community we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

One gay man wonders why they won't go in the gay community and they said they aren't Homosexuals in fact of course. They told him that store is just outside the gay community in fact of course. That gay man said he knew that in fact of course. They went to the nerd store which is more far away from the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff at the new nerd store about stuff like Christmas and the gay community in fact of course.

"Glad we will celebrate Christmas in our good group home in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay community it is full time sin we call it Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course and the gay dentist office is there in fact."

"We will never go in the gay dentist office and that gay community we call Sodom and Gomorrah," said Francine, "Christmas will be fun this year in our good group home in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay community in fact," said Fern, "The gay community is full of sin we call it Sodom and Gomorrah."

"I love Christmas and wish my parents was still alive they loved Christmas," said George, "I will never go in the gay community it is sinful and it is full of sin in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and wish my parents was still alive as well," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have to in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. Bath together

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home with Lydia and Carl in the bath together having fun there getting clean. They already went to a store for Christmas shopping. They see each other's private parts but we don't in fact of course. The water covers them so censored. They are talking about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office. They heard one more store will open before Christmas. It is a department store in fact of course and hired a man as Santa Claus. We see them talking now as in five of them for now of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and a new department store will open in Saturday in fact of course," said Arthur, "I want the gay dentist office closes for good before Christmas because they touch private parts without permission so it needs to be closed for good in fact of course."

"I will love Christmas this year we will go to the new department store on Saturday," said Francine, "I also want the gay dentist office to close down for good before Christmas because like you said in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday ever it is full of joy and the gay dentist office is bad," said Fern, "The new department store will open on Saturday we will go there."

"Christmas will be fun this year and this bath feels so good on my naked body," said Carl, "I heard about the new department store coming on Saturday and I hate the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday we will have a Christmas party here," said Lydia, "The new department store will open on Saturday and I hope that gay dentist office closes down for good in fact of course."

They heard a rumor a new gay store will open on Saturday just like the new department store in fact of course. The owners said that the gay community is full of sin. They will never go in the gay dentist office it is bad because they touch private parts of males gay, straight, bi, or A in fact of course. Them two in the bath together shows no shame in fact of course. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year we will have a Christmas party here at this group home here in fact," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay dentist office I want it closed down for good in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes it is such a fun holiday in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes and the new department store will open on Saturday," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office even though I am a woman in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday filled with joy peace on Earth and good will to men," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office I heard what happens inside of it in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday wish my parents was still alive," said Lydia, "We will never go in the gay dentist office it is a sinful dentist office in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Marina bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home with Marina in the bath and won't mind if people see her naked. She just won't allow them to touch her private parts. They went to a small store for some Christmas shopping. They hope that the gay dentist office will close for good. They know what goes on inside of it in fact of course besides dental stuff. They are known to touch boys and men private parts without permission in fact. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and on Monday a new store will open were a wig shop was at," said Arthur, "It is a Catholic supply of and we will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah it is a bad dentist office in fact of course."

"I will love Christmas this year we already celebrated Hanukkah in fact of course," said Francine, "We can go to the new Catholic supply store and I will never go in the gay dentist office it is next to a gay bathhouse in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and dad plays a good Santa Claus in fact," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay dentist office and next to it in the other side is a gay store in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes this year I don't mind if you all see me naked," said Marina, "Just no touching my private parts and the upper part of you know what I mean and see and we will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year just wish my parents was still alive in fact," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community next to a gay bathhouse and a gay store."

They heard a rumor a gay store will open outside the gay community in fact of course. They hope that it is just a rumor and not real because if it is they would protest against it in fact of course. It is just a rumor in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and what is there instead is a gas station/convenient store. We still see them talking there in fact of course.

"Glad it was just a rumor because a gas station and convenient store is there in fact," said Arthur, "I hope the gay dentist office will close down for good because they touch private parts of males not just dental work in fact of course."

"I am also glad it is just a rumor and not real because it would be outside the gay community," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year I played an Elf with my dad in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community next to a gay bathhouse and gay store."

"I love Christmas my parents died in an accident but wish they was still alive," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah so that includes the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and once my uncle played Santa Claus," said Marina, "He is still alive and well and he is a gay man in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Fern bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. They are at the group home with Fern in the bath and like the others she doesn't mind if they see her naked in fact of course. She heard a rumor that a store hired a mean man to play Santa Claus. As in one that hates children in fact of course. They will never go in the gay dentist office for what happens in it in fact of course. They are glad Christmas coming soon. They know a department store will open on Saturday. It will be the last store to open before Christmas. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and stuff like the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community," said Arthur, "The new department store will open on Saturday we will go there when it opens to do some Christmas shopping there and I will never go in the gay store that will open on Saturday as well."

"I love Christmas and like you I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Francine, "I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact and I will never go in the gay store that will open on Saturday as well."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes and this bath feels so good on my naked body," said Fern, "I don't mind if you all see me naked here even though my private parts and in my upper body I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year even though my parents died in an accident," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay dentist office it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever it is full of joy and such in fact of course," said George, " I will never go in the gay dentist office they are known to touch the private parts without permission in fact of course. "

One person from the local government went there and told them not to touch private parts without permission. They know that they do that because they are gay in fact of course. And he said if they don't stop they would be arrested. They know Christmas will be good this year in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and about the gay dentist office and the two gay dentist.

"Christmas will be good this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Arthur, " Someone from the local government talked to them to stop touching private parts without permission but they refused. "

"Christmas will be fun this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact," said Francine, "I am sure them two dentist will be arrested because they keep touching private parts without permission in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes in fact and I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Fern, "This bath feels so good on my naked body in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office," said Lydia, "I will be glad when the gay dentist will be arrested for touching private parts without permission in fact of course."

"I will never go in the gay dentist office and Christmas will be fun this year," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay dentist office they touch male private parts without permission."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Christmas shopping again

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the mall doing some Christmas shopping there in fact of course. They know that the gay dentist office is being sued again. By the next mayor and her son. The gay dentist touched his private parts without permission. He isn't gay he is straight and has a crush on a girl in his class. They are glad Christmas is coming soon in fact of course. They know that mall is the best in Elwood city in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office and the lawsuit against it in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and the gay dentist office is being sued again in fact," said Arthur, "I hope that gay dentist office will close down for good in fact and this mall is a good one and glad Christmas is coming soon in fact of course."

"I will love Christmas this year and I also won't go in the gay dentist office in fact," said Francine, "I want that gay dentist office to close down for good for they keep touching private parts of males without permission in fact of course."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes it will be fun this year and I hate the gay dentist office," said Fern, "I want the gay dentist office to close down for good for what them two do in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and we will have a Christmas party at our group home," said Lydia, "I want that gay dentist office to close down for good for they touch private parts of males without permission."

"I will be glad when Christmas comes it is such a good holiday in fact of course," said Marina, "I also want the gay dentist office to close down for good all they need to do is touch teeth and gums nothing more except a hand shake."

One boy there said don't touch his private parts just his teeth and gums in fact of course. He did touch his private parts without permission and that boy punched him in his head and walked out. He is a bully kid. They know Christmas will be good this year in fact of course. They are glad they are at the mall today and tomorrow a new department store will open for business. We see them at the group home giving Lydia her bath. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and the gay dentist office needs to close down for good," said Arthur, "They shouldn't touch private parts without permission I heard a bully kid punched a gay dentist for he touched his private parts without permission in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and the Christmas tree looks great," said Francine, "That gay dentist office needs to close down for good for touching private parts without permission is wrong."

"Christmas will be good this year and I will never go in the gay dentist office in fact," said Fern, "I want that gay dentist office to close down for good for touching private parts without permission is wrong."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday filled with joy peace on Earth and good will to men," said Lydia, "I want that gay dentist office to close down for good in fact of course."

"It is the best holiday ever as in Christmas in fact and I hate the gay dentist office," said Carl, "I want that gay dentist office to close down for good for touching private parts without permission is wrong in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. Gay dentist office closes down

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the new department store and heard the gay dentist office closed down for good because that boy and his parents has the deed to it in fact of course. Them two dentist was arrested after that in fact of course. They touch the private parts of boys without permission. All they had to do was touch teeth and gums not private parts. They should know better than that. Them two dentist could face twenty years in prison. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay dentist office in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year we will have a Christmas party on Christmas eve in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad that gay dentist office closed down for good so no more touching private parts of boys at all and a good store needs to go there and no place to Sun at in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and we will have a Christmas party did have a Hanukkah party," said Francine, "I am also glad that gay dentist office closed down for good and that family now owns it in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Fern, "And this new department store is a good one and glad we came here."

"I love Christmas as well and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Lydia, "And now that family owns that place they have the deed to it in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and it is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Marina, "Dentist should only touch teeth and gums not private parts in fact of course."

They are glad the gay dentist office closed down for good and the two dentist was arrested and charged with crimes. One gay man wants to run for mayor in four years in fact of course. They went home with stuff and had dinner. They are now giving Lydia her bath with Carl in fact of course. They don't mind if others sees their private parts there. Carl said he has nothing they haven't seen before. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year and glad that gay dentist office closes down for good," said Arthur, "And Marina will have her bath with either George, me, or Fern we don't mind being naked here in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year and George will have his bath with Fern so you with Marina," said Francine, "I will have my bath with D.W. in fact of course."

"I will love having a bath here we have nothing we haven't seen before," said Fern, "Christmas will be good this year we will never go in the gay community in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and Carl you have a nice set of male parts," said Lydia, "Baths are lots of fun and only place we can play being naked."

"I love my male parts and Christmas will be fun this year in fact of course," said Carl, "And baths can be lots of fun in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	59. New grocery store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the new grocery store doing some grocery shopping there in fact of course. They will be glad when Christmas comes. It will be fun this year in fact of course. They know Christmas will be good this year and bought a ham and Turkey for Christmas dinner. They are glad that new grocery store opened. They are also glad the gay dentist office closed down for good. They will see new stores will open after Christmas in fact of course. The owners celebrated Christmas in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the new year.

"Christmas will be good this year we are glad the gay dentist office closed down for good," said Arthur, "The New year will be fun this year and the new year will be good I hope and glad we are going to celebrate Christmas together like a big family in fact of course."

"Christmas will be fun this year same as the new year in fact of course," said Francine, "We are all glad that gay dentist office closed down for good and Christmas and New year's will both be good in fact of course."

"This year we will celebrate Christmas at our good group home here in fact," said Fern, "Christmas and New year's will both be fun this year in fact of course."

"I miss my parents they died in an accident and glad we have a good home here," said Lydia, "Christmas is my favorite holiday it is the best holiday ever in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and this new grocery store is a good one," said Carl, "I am glad we live in a good group home instead of on the streets of a shelter."

They are glad Christmas is coming soon and glad they are at the new grocery store opened. It is just a local grocery store owned by a rich family in fact of course. They hope to start up a new grocery store chain in fact of course. They are glad Christmas and New year's will both be good this year in fact of course. We see them talking at the group home with Lydia and Carl in the bath together in fact of course.

"Christmas will be fun this year and glad you all live here in this good group home here in fact," said Arthur, "Christmas and New year's will both be good and fun and glad we went in the good new grocery store in fact of course."

I love Christmas and New year's and I hope next year will be a better year, " said Francine, "I am glad we went in the good new grocery store opened today in fact of course."

" Christmas will be fun this year and glad we went in the good new grocery store in fact of course, " said Fern, "Christmas and New year's will both be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and I want to do what I can to help," said Lydia, "Christmas and New year's will both be good and fun this year in fact of course."

" Christmas will be fun this year and I don't mind if you all see me naked here, " said Carl, "Christmas will be good this year even though my parents died in an accident."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. Store, bakery, and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the dollar store for Christmas shopping fact of course. They will also go to the new bakery in fact of course. It is to get gift cards which is sold there. They heard a rumor a gay store opened near the airport. They know it isn't real because that is where houses is at in fact of course. That is were Jenna and her family lives at and were Green Meadows elementary school is at. Same as a private preschool and a Christian school. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good this year and same as New year's day and a new school is coming soon," said Arthur, "Christmas and New year's day is good holidays and glad we are here at the dollar store today then head to the bakery in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon same as New year's day and we celebrated Hanukkah," said Francine, "And glad that rumor of the gay store is false that is were a subdivision is at in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Fern, "An elementary school is there called Green Meadows elementary school which is a special education school in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Lydia, "I didn't go to that school I went to Lakewood."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that rumor of the gay store is false," said Carl, "I did go to green meadows elementary school in fact of course."

They went to the bakery and bought some bread and gift cards in fact of course. Later they went home and had dinner and now Lydia and Carl is having a bath together in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and then New year's day in fact of course. They are glad that it is a subdivision that wasn't bought out so it was just a rumor in fact of course. We still see them talking there in the bathroom in fact of course.

"I love Christmas and New year's day and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Arthur, "We head to either the park or somewhere else and glad that rumor is false in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we will never go in the gay community," said Francine, "I will never go in a gay store in fact of course."

"Glad we are in the bath together with Carl here and I never had shame," said Lydia, "Christmas is coming soon and same as New year's day in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that gay dentist office closed down for good," said Carl, "I have no shame here even though my private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Christmas is a good holiday and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Fern, "We are all in the bath and we are all naked as the day we was born."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Grocery store and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the grocery store doing some grocery shopping for Christmas dinner. They saw Mr. Ratburn there and said hi to him. And said he will retire when the school year ends. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and invited Mr. Ratburn to dinner he said yes. They are glad the gay dentist office was closed down for good. And glad they are at the grocery store doing some grocery shopping for Christmas dinner. They are glad more stores is coming soon in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and the gay community and such.

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we will have Christmas together in fact of course," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay community unless I have no choice and we call that neighborhood Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we has a Hanukkah party now a Christmas party," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I love Christmas it is such a good holiday it will the best holiday ever," said Fern, "Glad this grocery store is here it has been in business for twenty five years in fact of course."

"I love Christmas as well and one new store is a gay store in the gay community," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community it is sinful and glad that the gay dentist office closed down for good in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here at the grocery store," said George, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah unless I have no choice in fact of course."

They are glad Mr. Ratburn will be there with them they will buy him some Christmas presents. They love Christmas it is such a wonderful time of the year. They are glad they aren't in the gay community in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and Mr. Ratburn invited them to his retirement party and said where is it at. He said a bingo hall on pine tree street. We see Lydia and Carl _along with Arthur, Francine, George, and Fern in the bath together at the group home in fact of course.

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we are here at the group home in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we went to the grocery store my dad also shops there."

"Christmas is coming soon and glad we are here at the group home in the bathroom," said Francine, "I see our private parts but has no shame at all."

"I love baths and glad Christmas is coming soon it is such a fun holiday," said Fern, "Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"I never had shame after all I am paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course," said Lydia, "Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"I see our private parts and we have no shame at all here in the bath naked," said George, "Christmas will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Bakery, park, and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the bakery having breakfast there and having a good time there in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community unless they had no choice. They are glad Christmas is coming soon. They know more stores will open after Christmas and New year's day. One former candidate for mayor will open a store called Wilson's resell store. They are glad they will have a new coffee shop. And a new grocery store will open after Christmas and New year's day. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact and glad this bakery is here in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad that we won't have to go in the gay community and Christmas will be good this year in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and we did celebrate Hanukkah now Christmas," said Francine, "This bakery is a good one and glad that New stores will open after Christmas and New year's day."

"I love Christmas it is such a good and fun holiday and glad we are here in fact," said Fern, "Christmas will be good this year and I hate the gay community we call it Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I love Christmas and this bakery and glad I can bring my wheelchair in here," said Lydia, "And we will have a bath together after dinner tonight in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad this bakery is here in fact," said Marina, "Glad they have menues in Braille in fact of course."

They had breakfast and went to the pharmacy to get some their medication. Later went to the park and then went home and had dinner. And now we see them there in the bath together having fun there in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming soon in fact of course. They know more stores will open after Christmas and New year's day. We still see them talking now in the bath together in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good and fun this year we will have a Christmas party here in fact of course," said Arthur, "This bath feels so good on my naked body and my male parts are showing and I show no shame in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here at home in fact of course," said Francine, "New stores will open after Christmas and New year's day and this bath feels so good on my body."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here in the bath together," said Fern, "It feels so good on my naked body in fact of course and I heard new stores will open after Christmas and New year's day."

"Just five more days left until Christmas and we will have a Christmas party here in fact," said Lydia, "Christmas and New year's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love Christmas and New year's day and wish my parents was still alive," said Carl, "I see my male parts and know I can reproduce someday in fact of course."

Both males and females looked at their private parts and smiled. I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Park chat

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the park playing some basketball and heard a rumor a gay store is coming soon to the gay community. They will be glad when Christmas comes in fact of course. They are having fun there and saw a group of bullies picking on a little nerd boy. They went to the bullies and told them to stop. They said they won't do they as in the bullies was kicked out of the park. They are glad the park security was there. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day and that rumor in fact of course.

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and we will have a Christmas party at the group home," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a gay store is coming in the gay community which turns out to be true but we will never go there for it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"We still have a Christmas party at the group home we already had a Hanukkah party," said Francine, "New year's day will also be good and we will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and that gay community is sinful," said Fern, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah for it is a sinful neighborhood."

"Christmas will be good this year and we will have a Christmas party at the group home," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

"I am glad we are here at the park and glad we will have a Christmas party," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay community even though I am blind in fact of course."

The bullies was kicked of the second park and was arrested in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community which they call Sodom and Gomorrah for they are sinful and glad the group home isn't there in fact of course. They hired a known gay man to play Santa Claus there in fact of course. The two police officers there is also gay in fact of course. We still see them talking there at the park about stuff like Christmas and New year's day.

"We still have a Christmas party at the group home and glad we are here together," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good this year and we will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah for it is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we will never go in the gay community," said Francine, "We will have a Christmas party at the group home we already had a Hanukkah party there in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we got our Christmas shopping is done," said Fern, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love Christmas parties they are lots of fun and filled with joy and such," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we will never go in the gay community," said Carl, "I wish my parents was still alive but they died in an accident."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Breakfast with Santa

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the church for breakfast with Santa. They know it is just Fern's dad in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is coming. They are all glad that the gay dentist office was closed down for good. Next year will be between three they know. Them there is Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Read, and Mr. Marco. They are glad Christmas is coming soon in fact of course. They are having a good breakfast there in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day and even the gay community in fact of course.

"My dad said he will play Santa Claus next year in one of three places in fact of course," said Arthur, "And they are here, the mall, or the new department store and Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course."

"My dad won't be will be busy next year at Christmas time so I think in fact," said Francine, "Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here together in fact having breakfast with Santa."

"My dad said he will be at the mall playing Santa Claus next year in fact," said Fern, "Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here at the community center having breakfast with Santa."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we are having breakfast with Santa," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we are having breakfast with Santa," said Carl, "I love Christmas and New year's day I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

One man who played Santa Claus last year was arrested for hitting someone who he doesn't like. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and glad that no one who hates children was hired to play Santa Claus for they ask them if they like kids or not. They are glad Christmas is coming soon and glad they won't go in the gay community to see a gay man playing Santa Claus there in fact of course. We see them talking at group home with them in the bath together in fact of course.

"Christmas is coming soon and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am going to play Santa Claus next year at a new store in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad I am a Christian in fact of course," said Francine, "One year me and you played Elves your private parts was showing through it and I see them now in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we are here in the bath together," said Fern, "Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad we are here together in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming soon and glad that we are in this bath here together," said Lydia, "I never had shame after all I am paralyzed from the waist down from birth in fact of course."

"Christmas is such a good holiday and glad we are here in the bath together," said Marina, "I was born blind so I never saw anything in my life even in dreams."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. Christmas party and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the group home having a Christmas party in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is tomorrow and already went to church in fact of course. They know Christmas comes once a year. They are all glad that the gay dentist office was closed down for good in fact of course. They are glad that they won't go in the gay community. They heard Mr. Ratburn will retire at the end of the school year in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day in fact of course.

"Christmas is tomorrow and here we are at our Christmas party here tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love Christmas glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact and glad we are here together at this wonderful group home here in fact of course."

"Christmas is coming tomorrow and glad we are here together in fact of course," said Francine, "Christmas is once a year and glad the gay dentist office closed down for good the two gay dentist was arrested in fact and charged with paedophilia."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and it is really about the birth of Jesus," said Fern, "Christmas will be fun this year and glad we have Christmas lights up."

"Christmas is such a good holiday it is about the Birth of Jesus after all," said Lydia, "I wish my parents was still alive like all three of yours is in fact of course."

"Christmas and New year's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Carl, "Glad we go to the same church in fact our Christmas party was fun."

They are glad Christmas will be good and fun this year and glad they are together in the good group home. Later they are in the bath together having fun there in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is tomorrow in fact of course. Mr. Ratburn will retire at the end of the school year they will go to his retirement party in fact of course. We see them talking in the bath together and know Christmas is tomorrow in fact of course. And some still believes in Santa Claus in fact of course.

"Christmas is tomorrow and glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "This bath feels so good on my naked body and this Christmas party was a good and fun one in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good and fun this year and tomorrow after breakfast and presents is church," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice it is a sinful neighborhood."

" Christmas will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together, " said Fern, "I have no shame in fact and we don't have hair there."

"Christmas will be good this year it is tomorrow we will never go in the gay store," said George, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have to in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and Hanukkah was okay in fact of course," said D.W., "I love being naked here in the bath in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Christmas day

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the group home opening Christmas presents and having fun there in fact of course. They know Christmas will be good and fun this year in fact of course. They are happy they are together in fact of course. They will have a bath together later on in fact of course. They are glad they won't go in the gay community in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is here it is a good one so far in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Christmas and New year's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Christmas is good so far and glad we are here at the group home in fact of course," said Arthur, "So far it is a good and fun Christmas in fact and glad we are going to have a Christmas dinner tonight in fact of course."

"Christmas is such a good and fun holiday and we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah," said Francine, "I love Christmas it is the best holiday ever and we celebrate both Christian and Jewish Holidays in fact of course."

"Christmas will be good this year and glad we have baths together at times we have no shame," said Fern, "We seen each other's private parts are in fact of course."

"Christmas is the best holiday ever and glad we have baths together in fact," said Lydia, "We love Christmas it is such a good and fun holiday in fact of course."

"Christmas is a good and fun holiday and glad we are here together in fact," said Marina, "I love Christmas and love having baths together in fact of course."

They opened up all the presents and now later having a Christmas dinner in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is here and will have a bath together in fact of course and went in the bathroom and took off all their clothes as in got naked in fact of course. They love Christmas and New year's day and likes both Christian and Jewish Holidays in fact of course. They like Christmas better than Hanukkah. We still see them talking there in fact of course in the bath together in fact of course.

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are all born naked and we seem to have no shame in fact even though our private parts are showing in fact of course."

"We will make love in bed tonight as in you know what I mean of course," said Francine, "Christmas and Hanukkah was good this year in fact of course."

"We are glad we are here in the bath together and we are all adults here," said Fern, "We are all naked with four behinds and private parts in fact of course is showing in fact of course."

"We see each other's private parts it doesn't bother me in fact of course," said Lydia, "Christmas will be good this year and it was and we are all naked in fact of course without shame in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and now we are here in the bath together in fact," said Carl, "I see our private parts and it doesn't bother me in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Bath time talk 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the group home in the bath together in fact of course. They love living there in that good group home there. They have no shame at all in fact of course. They had a good Christmas there and the next holiday is New year's day in fact of course. They are all naked in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is over and after New year's day things will get back to normal. They are talking there in the bath together about stuff like New year's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we won't go in the gay community we can avoid it at all cost because it is a sinful neighborhood that we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together," said Francine, "I don't want to go to the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day," said Fern, "I love when we are here in the bath together as naked as the day we was born."

"I will be glad when new years day comes and glad we live here now," said Lydia, "I don't want to go to the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day," said Carl, "I will never go to the gay community I want to avoid it as much as possible."

They see each other's private parts and has no shame at all in fact of course. They are glad Christmas is over and now ready for New year's day in fact of course. They are glad they don't celebrate Kwanzaa it is a holiday made by an ex con in fact of course. They heard it is a Communist holiday in fact of don't celebrate it because it was started by an ex con. They are glad Christmas is over in fact of course. We see them still talking there in the bath together in fact of course.

"Christmas was very good this year and now we are glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Arthur, "Most African Americans don't celebrate Kwanzaa just a small part of its population in fact of course."

"This bath feels so good on my naked body and like all of you I have no shame," said Francine, "New year's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love baths together and glad we are here in it as naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Lydia, "Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said George, "This bath feels so good on my naked male body including my male parts."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. New year's coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the group home in the bath together still in fact of course. They love them and they have no shame in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born. They know New year's day will be good and fun this year in fact of course. They don't celebrate Kwanzaa it was started by an ex con. They are glad they didn't go in the gay community. They are glad the gay dentist office closed down for good in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like New year's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are still in the bath together in fact of course," said Arthur, "New year's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together we have no shame even though our private parts are showing in fact because we are naked in fact of course."

"Christmas and Hanukkah was good this year now new years will also be good," said Francine, "I am glad that gay dentist office closed down for good because they touched males private parts without permission."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Fern, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year it is a sinful neighborhood that they call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together," said Lydia, "A new store will open on January 2nd it is called Tucker family grocery store in the old furniture store."

"New year's day will be good this year and next year will be a good one," said Carl, "Glad we are here in the bath together we have no shame in fact of course."

They know the new grocery store will open soon and will go inside of it in fact of course. It is five blocks away from the gay community they call Sodom and Gomorrah. So it won't be a gay grocery store but a regular grocery store. The owners of it is members of their church in fact of course. They are glad they are together in the bath and we see them talking still in the bath together in fact of course.

"New year's day will be good this year and we will go inside the new grocery store in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor a gay store will open in the old Kosher butcher shop," said Francine, "New year's day will be good this year that will bring us to the new year."

"I also heard that rumor as well and glad we are here in the bath together," said Fern, "Glad we won't have to go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas was very good this year and New year's day will be good," said Lydia, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year same with New year's day in fact of course," said George, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Bath goes on

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in of course. They are at the group home in the bath together still in fact of course. They have no shame at all. Even though their private parts are showing. They know New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year in fact of course. They are glad Christmas was very good this year in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born. But has no shame at all in fact. We see them talking there about stuff like New year's day and other stuff like the gay community in fact of course.

"New year's day will be good and glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "This bath feels so good on my naked body I see my private parts and has no shame at all in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day," said Francine, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year in fact," said Fern, "I love this bath here together tonight and I have no shame at all in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and ready for New year's day in fact of course," said Lydia, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year in fact," said Marina, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They are enjoying the bath together and no one there has shame in fact of course. They are glad they didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course. They are glad Christmas was very good this year in fact of course. They are glad they are together in the bath in fact of love to be clean in fact of course. We see them still talking there in the bath together in fact of course.

"New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year and glad we are here in the bath together," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and now ready for New year's day," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the bath together and we have no shame in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and ready for New year's day in fact of course," said Fern, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together," said Lydia, "Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good and Christmas was very good this year in fact," said Carl, "We don't have shame I don't want to cover up my private parts."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. New store and a bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the new store that just opened today in fact of course. They see it is a department store in fact of course. Next to it is a smoke shop in fact of course. They won't go in it because they don't smoke. They know a gay store opened in the gay community. They won't go in the gay community which they call Sodom and Gomorrah. We see them talking there about stuff like the new store and New year's day as well as about stuff like the gay community and such in fact of course.

"New year's day will be good and let's hope next year is a good year in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we are here at the new department store in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year same with Hanukkah and New year's day will be good," said Francine, "Glad we are here at the new department store and I heard a rumor a gay store opened in the gay community."

"I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight like always in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year same as New year's day in fact of course," said Lydia, "I am glad we are here at the new department store and not the gay store in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at the new department store which just opened today," said Marina, "Christmas was very good this year and we will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

Binky Barnes lives in the gay community with his husband who had his private parts removed. They are glad Christmas was very good this year and they also liked Hanukkah in fact of course. They will celebrate both Christian and Jewish Holidays in fact of course. They are glad that new years day will be good this year to bring in the next year. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact this time in the bath together in fact of course.

"New year's day will be good and glad we went to the new Department store in fact," said Arthur, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice like to visit a friend in fact of course."

"Christmas and Hanukkah was very good this year and glad we are in the bath," said Francine, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are in the bath together in fact," said Fern, "We are glad the new department store opened today it has good stuff in it."

"New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year in fact," said Lydia, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"New year's day will be good this year to bring in the next year in fact," said George, "Christmas was very good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. New pharmacy and lab

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the new pharmacy that just opened today. They will get their medication filled there in fact of course. Only four there doesn't take prescription medication in fact. They like the owners of it they live next door to them and goes to the same church. The four who doesn't have prescription medication is Arthur, Francine, Fern, and George. The others do in fact of course. They are in a lock box in fact of course being a group home in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the new pharmacy and New year's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new pharmacy is a good one and today is the last day of this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "Christmas was very good this year and we will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love this new pharmacy it is a good one and glad we are here in fact of course," said Francine, "If I ever need prescription medication I would have it filled here and glad we didn't go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here at the new pharmacy," said Fern, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year we are glad we will have a bath together tonight."

"New year's day will be good and glad we are here at the new pharmacy," said Lydia, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year even though Binky Barnes lives there."

"Christmas was very good this year and glad we are here in fact of course," said Carl, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

They are glad that new pharmacy opened today and sees two people they know is there. Then two they know is Sue Ellen and Brain in fact of course. They are glad to see them two again in fact of course. They are glad new years day is tomorrow. They are glad them two built and opened a medication research lab. They found new treatments for a few diseases. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad there is a new treatment for Epilepsy as well as chronic pain and such in fact of course," said Arthur, "I hope you find a cure for it in fact and glad that lab was built and opened and glad to see you two again in fact of course."

"The third is a treatment to help quit smoking and we are working on a new vaccine," said Brain, "It is a vaccine for two bad diseases in fact of course."

"We are also looking to cure HIV in fact and a new treatment for gout," said Sue Ellen, "We are glad we found treatments for some diseases in fact of course."

"Glad that new medication lab was built and opened and found some more treatments," said Francine, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at the new pharmacy today and got my medicine filled there and have it," said Carl, "Christmas was very good this year and glad we didn't go in the gay community this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. New resell store opens 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the new store that just opened today. They had a good new years eve party at the group home in fact of course. They are glad Christmas was very good this year in fact. Arthur and them heard a rumor a gay store opened today as well of course. They are glad they have baths together in fact of course. None of them go in a gay store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like New year's day, the gay community, and some other stuff in fact of course.

"New year's day is here and glad this new store opened today it is a resell store in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a gay store opened today in the gay community so we won't go there to see if it is true or false because it is in a gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"New year's eve party went well at our good group home in fact of course," said Francine, "Lets hope this year will be a good one better than last year in fact of course."

"I love new years day I hope the next mayor will help out city here in fact, " said Fern, "Glad we came to this new store it is a good one unlike a gay store in fact of course."

"I love this new store here it is a good one unlike a gay store that is said to open today," said Lydia, "Glad I can bring my wheelchair in here in fact of course."

"New year's day is good so far and glad we are here in this new store in fact," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can do many things in fact of course."

Binky Barnes came in that store and said he is the one who opened the gay store in fact of course. Arthur and them said they won't go there for it is in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course. They are glad they had a good new years eve party in fact of course. We still see them talking this time in the bath together in fact of course.

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice it is a sinful neighborhood," said Arthur, "We call the gay community as Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together we have no shame in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we won't go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Fern, "This bath feels so good on my naked body in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together it feels so good on my naked body," said Lydia, "I will never go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"I love having baths together we are naked with our private parts and rear ends are showing," said George, "We are all born naked in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	73. New workshop owners

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the workshop as in work for the residents of the group homes. Arthur and Francine are there they own the workshop now. They know things will be good there. They are glad the new owners are good people. They know the next holiday is for a certain civil rights leader birthday. Then Valentine's day fact of course. Arthur and Francine is there in the office. They are talking to three people there in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff.

"I am glad this place isn't in the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day is coming next month it is a good holiday then Easter and glad we are here in fact of course."

"We don't want to go in the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood in fact," said Francine, "With Christmas and New year's day gone we are looking to the future."

"We call the gay community Sodom and Gomorrah as in the cities God destroyed," said Fern, "Glad we are here in this workshop here in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said a man, "This workshop is a good one and glad you own it in fact of course as in you two in fact of course."

"The former owners was rude and mean and glad you two own it now," said a woman, "Glad we will keep our jobs that we had before in fact of course."

Arthur and Francine said the one who sold it to them was rude and mean in fact of course. One gay man went there said he will start up a gay workshop in fact of course. Arthur and Francine kicked him out saying don't come back. It would go in a field for sale in the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking at the group home in the bath together in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course even though they are naked in fact of course.

"We own the workshop now not just some group homes we just bought it today," said Arthur, "The next holiday is for a certain civil rights leader birthday and then Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We will do a good job owning it and glad you all work there in fact of course," said Francine, "The former owners was rude and mean in fact of course."

"We will do a good job and I will remain here as our nurse in fact of course," said Fern, "Glad we are here in the together and we have no shame."

"You two we like and glad we are here in the bath together without shame," said Lydia, "Glad we work together and I am glad we are here in the bath together."

"I am glad you two own the workshop now from the mean and rude one's," said Marina, "This bath feels so good on my naked body in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. Park and bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the best park playing basketball having a good time. They are glad the new year is going good so far. They are glad they didn't go in the gay community last year. The gay community will be getting two new gay stores in fact of course. They are glad they are at the park and not in the gay community in fact of course. The former owners of the private park will open a gay park in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff.

"I don't want to go to the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun here in fact of course."

"Glad we didn't go in the gay community last year and glad we are here today," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the park and not in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah," said Fern, "Glad we don't have to go in the gay community last year in fact of course."

"Glad we are here at the park playing basketball having fun here in fact," said Lydia, "The gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible."

"This park is the best and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have to," said Carl, "The gay community is coming sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible in fact of course."

One former candidate for mayor will open a gay barber shop in the gay community in fact of course. He said he could run for mayor once again in fact of course. The park they are at is a good place not near the high crime community. The park in the high crime community has security guards to keep bad people out of it in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff now in the bath together in the good group home in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we went to the park today in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we didn't go in the gay community and one place there is said to be a gay bathhouse in fact of course so we won't go inside of it in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible," said Francine, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we went to the gay community last year," said Fern, "Glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"I heard about the local gay bathhouse it is owned by a known gay man," said Lydia, "This bath feels so good on my naked body in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year," said Carl, "I don't want to go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. Baths are fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them in the bath together having a good time. They know being clean is a good thing in fact of course. They are glad they are in it in fact of course. They are glad the year is going good so far in fact. They heard a rumor a gay store will open outside the gay community. If true it would be met by protest. They are glad new years day went well. They won't go inside a gay store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like that rumor as well as other stuff like a gay dentist office and other stuff in fact of course.

"I won't go in a gay store it would be met by protesters such as us in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't ever go in a gay bathhouse they aren't places to get clean in but to commit sin which is why God destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Francine, "I won't go in a gay dentist office we know what happened last time."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and won't go in a gay dentist office," said Fern, "Now we are in the bath together having a good time and we don't have shame in fact of course."

"I won't go in a gay store in or out of the gay community in fact of course," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I won't go in a gay bathhouse they are dirty were sin is committed as in homosexuality," said Carl, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They see their private parts and rear ends and won't cover up in fact of course until the bath is over. They are glad they are together in the bath. They are glad Christmas and New year's day went well in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community which they call Sodom and Gomorrah. We still see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are in the bath together I see our private parts and rear ends in fact," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice like going to a place near the gay community in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we have no shame at all in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community last year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't play with our private parts here," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I always loved baths and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Lydia, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we are in the bath together."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice," said Carl, "I love being naked here in fact and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year in fact."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	76. A rumor

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them in the bath together having a good time. They love having baths together and glad a new store will open on Monday. It will be a department store were a,wig shop was at. They are glad they have no shame at all in fact. They love being naked in fact of course. Being anthropomorphic animals they don"t have hair in a certain area. They never did and never will in fact of course. They are also all naked. We see them talking there about stuff like the new department store and other stuff in fact of course like the gay community and such.

"That new department store will be good it was home of a big wig shop in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice at all and i have no shame at all in fact of course.".

"I love having baths and that new department store will be great i will love it," said Francine, "I also have no shame at all in fact and glad more new stores are coming soon one new store coming is a toy store."

"Baths are lots of fun and i never had shame either and the new department store will open soon," said Fern, ,"I love being naked here and i love being clean in fact of course."

"I love having baths and glad we will go to the new department store when it opens in fact of course," said Lydia, "I hope you two will open another good group home like this one in fact of course."

"I love having baths i see my male parts and that makes me a man in fact of course," said Carl, "I love department stores and i will wear good clothes when it opens on Monday in fact of course."

They are glad they are having a good bath together and glad they are going to the new store on Monday. They know a third bathroom could be built there and will be added to the house. They will love that in fact of course. They are in the bath together and has no shame at all in fact of course. They are glad it is nice and hot in fact of course. They have no shame and never did so they love being naked around each other. We still see them talking about stuff in the bath in fact of course. Heard a rumor of a gay store outside the gay community in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath and talking now in fact.

"Baths are lots of fun i see all our private parts and i have no shame never have and never will," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a gay store will open outside of the gay community were an art studio was once at in fact of course."

"I love baths as well and i see my female parts and yes the parts on my chest we all have nipples," said Francine, "I love being naked and i also heard that rumor of a gay store outside the gay community."

"I never had shame and i will never have shame and i heard the same rumor you two heard," said Fern,"I know for a fact we are all born naked so it is called birthday suit in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fum and glad we are in this bath together i love playing in it," said Lydia, "I am glad we are in this bath together and i heard the samd rumor you three heard in fact of course."

"Baths are fun and i see my male parts which i am glad i have them attached to me," said Carl, "We all heard that rumor in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	77. Bath together again

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them in the bath together again in fact of course. They went to the new department store in fact of course. They went shopping there and bought some stuff there in fact of course. Then went home and had dinner and now having a bath together in fact of course. They are glad they have baths together in fact of course. They have no shame at all in fact of course. They don't mind looking at their private parts there. They are talking there about stuff like the new department store and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"That new department store is a good one and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we don't have shame even though our behinds and our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never did have shame and the new department store opened today," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

" Baths are lots of fun and glad the new department store opened today, " said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never did have shame and glad new department store opened today," said Lydia, "We don't have to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I never had shame and glad the new department store opened today in fact, " said Marina, "So you can all look at all my body parts and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year in fact of course."

They are glad they are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad the new department store opened today in fact of course. They have no shame at all in fact of course and never will in fact. They know everyone was born naked in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff like the new department and heard a rumor a gay store will open outside the gay community in fact of course.

"I never had shame after all I had baths with my sister and glad new department store opened today," said Arthur, "I still heard a rumor about a gay store that will open outside the gay community in fact of course."

"I also never had shame and glad the new department store opened today," said Francine, "I heard the same rumor that a gay store will open outside the gay community."

"We was all born naked in fact and glad that new department store opened today, " said Fern, "I heard the same rumor you two heard in fact of course."

"I see our male parts and female parts and glad the new department store opened today," said Lydia, "Glad we are here in the bath together and I heard the same rumor you three heard in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad the new department store opened today," said Carl, "I won't go inside a gay store and same as the gay community in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	78. Bath continues again

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We still see them in the bath together in fact of course. They have no shame even though their private parts are showing in fact of course. They never had shame and never will. They are glad they went to the new department store today. They are glad they have no shame in fact of course. They know they could reproduce in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we are here in the bath together and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year in fact," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I never had shame and glad we are here in the bath together naked in fact," said Francine, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community last year and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I have no shame and never will in fact of course," said Fern, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community last year it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame and we never will in fact," said Lydia, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community last year it is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

"I have no shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said George, "I am glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day for they will sin big time during it."

They know gay men will kiss other gay men same as Lesbian women in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day do to them sinning big time in fact of course. They are glad they have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a gay store will open outside the gay community we won't go inside of it in fact of course."

"Glad we have no shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day for reasons in fact of course."

"We never had shame and never will we see our private parts in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love being naked here and glad we don't have shame in fact of course," said Lydia, "I see we all have ten fingers and toes and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We was all born naked and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Carl, "I am glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day for reasons in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	79. Baths are good

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We still see them in the bath together in fact of know they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day. It will be full of the sin of Homosexuality in fact of course. They don't want to go in the gay community unless they have no choice in fact of course. They are glad they have no shame in fact of course even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"I don't want to go to the gay community during Valentine's day and fact I don't want to go there at all," said Arthur, "We know Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together we have no shame in fact of course even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I don't want to go in the gay community unless we have no choice," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I don't want to go to the gay community unless we have no choice," said Fern, "We don't have shame in fact of course."

"I don't like the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah, " said Lydia, "I love Valentine's day it is a good holiday in fact of course."

"We don't have shame and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said George, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice but I still don't want to in fact of course."

One former candidate for mayor is a known gay man said the gay community is a good one. He said wil will run for mayor in four years in fact of course. The new mayor is doing a good job so far. They are glad Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't vote for a gay man for mayor I like our current mayor she is doing a good job so far in fact of course."

"I never had shame glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day it will be full of the sin of Homosexuality in fact of course."

" I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course, " said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We was all born naked and we are naked in fact and glad we are here in the bath," said Lydia, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together in fact," said Carl, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	80. At the zoo

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the zoo to see non anthropomorphic animals there in fact of course. They know they are anthropomorphic animals in fact of course. They are glad they are there in fact of course. They love the zoo it is a good place for them. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad Valentine's day will be good this year in fact. They will be glad when a new store opens. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good place for us and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day it will be full of sin and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love the zoo here and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year," said Francine, "I know we won't go to the gay community during Valentine's day do to the sin of Homosexuality in fact of course."

"We have no reason to go in the gay community we won't visit Binky soon," said Fern, "We will never elect a gay man as mayor here in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year," said Lydia, "Glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here at the zoo today and a new store will open on Monday," said Carl, "We have no reason to go to the gay community during Valentine's day and will never go in it unless we have no choice in fact of course."

The new mayor is doing a good job so far she is glad she was elected as mayor there in fact of course. They know that Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course. They are glad they are in the zoo today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and glad that the gay community will be more sinful than regular days as in Homosexuality in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"This zoo is a good one and glad we didn't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Arthur, "We will have our bath together tonight we never had shame even we our male parts and female parts in fact of course."

"I am glad we came here to the zoo today and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year," said Francine, "Glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We have no reason to go to the gay community during Valentine's day," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and we have no reason to go to the gay community," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Glad we came to this zoo today and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said George, "I am glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	81. At the workshop

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the workshop doing some work and knows Arthur and Francine owns it. They are better than the former owners in fact of course. They are nicer and not rude in fact of course. They are glad they are there in fact of course. They are glad them two own it in fact. They know a new store will open on Monday in fact of course. They will go to it in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I am glad Arthur and Francine owns this place the former owners was rude and mean in fact of course," said George, "Glad we are here at the workshop doing our jobs and glad we are going to have a a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Glad them two owns it the former owners was rude and mean in fact of course," said Carl, "I trust them two they own the workshop and group home in fact of course."

"The former owners was rude and mean and glad them two owns it in fact," said Lydia, "I am glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad them two owns the group home and this workshop in fact of course," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can do many things in fact of course."

"Glad them two owns this workshop and our good group home in fact of course," said Buster, "I could move into a good group home in fact of course."

They know that Valentine's day will be good this year and glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They are glad they will get more money soon in fact of course. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They love working there together in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we bought this workshop and the group home in fact and glad we are here in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"The former owners are rude and mean and glad we bought it in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we are here at this workshop here in fact of course."

"The former candidate for mayor said he could run for mayor again in four years in fact," said Fern, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"They are glad that Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Lydia, "We never had shame even though our private parts will show in fact of course."

"None of us has shame I love being naked in the bath together in fact of course," said George, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	82. Park and bath 3

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at the best park in Elwood city in fact of course. They are glad they are there in fact of course. They see a former candidate for mayor there in fact of course. They are glad they are together in fact playing basketball. They are all glad a new store opens on Monday. They won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day do to the sin of Homosexuality in a big way in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and glad we are here today in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here today and we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"The new store will open on Monday it will be a bath store in fact of course," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and I see a former candidate for mayor is here in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun in fact," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community at all because it is a sinful neighborhood," said Lydia, "I would only go there if we have no choice in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the park together playing basketball in fact of course, " said George, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They are glad they are at the park together playing basketball and the former candidate for mayor came to talk to them. He is the gay man said they should check out the gay community in fact of course. They said they have no reason to go to the gay community. He went on and on. Arthur told him to leave them alone in fact of course. We see them in the bath together tonight. We see them talking there in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame because our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are naked in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "I also see our toes in fact of course we all have ten of them just like fingers in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame in fact and glad we are here in the bath together," said Fern, "We are glad we will go in the new store as in the bath store in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are naked here and glad we don't have shame," said Lydia, "We are glad , went to the park today in fact of course."

"I will be glad when the new store opens on Monday it will be a bath store," said George, "We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	83. New grocery store opens 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them at new store as in new grocery store in fact of course. They know that Valentine's day is coming soon in fact of course. They are glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day. They are glad the new grocery store has lots of good stuff in it. One former candidate for mayor is also there in fact of course. The current mayor is also there as well. They are glad they are in that new grocery store in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and glad we came here today in fact of course," said Arthur, "The current mayor is doing a good job so far and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"This new grocery store is a good one and glad we are here today in fact," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love this new grocery store it is a good place and glad we are here today," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"This new grocery store has lots of good stuff inside of it in fact of course," said Lydia, "Glad we are here in this good new grocery store today in fact of course."

"Glad we came here in the new grocery store today and glad we are here in fact," said Carl, "I am glad we are here today and we have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They love that new grocery store it is five blocks away from the gay community in fact of course. They are glad they won't need to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They are glad they went there today fact of course. The former candidate for mayor said he will run for mayor again in four years in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"He won't be a good mayor he will be the worst mayor we ever had in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we voted for the former school board member now she is our mayor here she is doing a good job so far in fact of course."

"He is a known gay man he wants to make it a crime to talk against gays," said Francine, "We are glad he wasn't elected mayor here in fact of course."

"Glad we are going to have a bath together tonight and glad we came here today," said Fern, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new grocery store has many good things here like name brand products," said Carl, "Glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new grocery store has many good things like food in fact of course," said Marina, "So I heard for I was born blind in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	84. Bath time together

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We see them the bath together in fact of course. They love being clean and they are all naked as the day they was born. They see their private parts and has no shame in fact of course. They never had shame in fact of course. They heard a rumor a gay grocery store opened in the gay community. They won't go in it in fact of course. They know that Valentine's day will be good this year. We see them talking there about stuff like the gay community and other stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad love having baths together we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "I am glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and I heard a rumor a gay grocery store opened in the gay community in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "I love being naked here in fact of course."

" Baths are lots of fun and we have bath toys even though we are adults in fact of course, " said Fern, "They keep us from playing with our male parts and female parts in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see our male parts and female parts in fact of course," said Lydia, "I am glad we don't have shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths as well and I see our boy parts and female parts as well as our toes," said Carl, "Glad we are having a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They don't have shame even though their private parts are showing in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They are glad that Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course. They see their private parts and has no shame in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we have no shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad that we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "I never had shame and I never will in fact of course."

" I love baths together and glad we have bath toys with us in fact of course, " said Fern, "Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice even we won't like it, " said Lydia, "I never had shame even though our private parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though our private parts are showing, " said George, "They are glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	85. Never had shame

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older in fact of course. We still see them in the bath together tonight and glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day. They don't want to go in the gay community unless they have no heard a rumor a gay store opened in the gay community in fact of course. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They never had shame in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing I love having baths together in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go to the gay community in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"We have no reason to go to the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course," said Francine, "I love Valentine's day and like you I never had shame in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Fern, "I love Valentine's day and like you two I never had shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame in fact of course," said Lydia, "We have no reason to go to the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said George, "I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They know that Valentine's day will be good this year and glad they won't go in the gay community unless they had no choice. They never had shame even though their male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They won't go in the gay store for two reasons it is a gay store in the gay community in fact of still see them talking there in the bath together in fact of course.

"We have no shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go to the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in the bath together in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing along with my upper body," said Francine, "I think you know what I mean that is females have in fact of course."

"We never had shame in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though our private parts are showing," said Lydia, "We have no reason to go to the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love baths together we never had shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	86. Bud comes

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them welcoming Bud to their good group home there. They know him well he is a tough guy in fact of course. He is a good guy and glad he will live there. They are glad they are in their today in fact of course. He is going to love it there in fact of course. He will have a bath together with them in fact of course. Like them he has no shame in fact of course. Being anthropomorphic animals so no hair in that area but do has the same private parts as we do in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Welcome here Bud glad you will live here with us and will have a bath together with us in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and glad we are here in this group home here in fact of course."

"I will love it here with all of you and I take medicine for Epilepsy in fact of course," said Bud, "And I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"We are glad we came here today and we are glad you will live here with us," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day it will be very sinful in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will have one together tonight in fact of course," said Fern, "Glad you will live here with us and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have bath toys so we won't play with our private parts," said Lydia, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

But loves having baths and he like them he has no shame in fact of course. He never went the gay community in fact of course. His family calls that community as Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course and still alive in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"We have no reason to go to the gay community anytime soon in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths and had baths with Ladonna many times of course," said Bud, "I never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Francine, "We are glad we live here in this group home here in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we live here in this group home here," said Fern, "I am glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we have bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts," said Carl, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here in fact of course.


	87. Ladonna visits

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see Ladonna there to visit them in fact of course. She knew Bud is there to live in fact of course. Bud loves it there he is a good guy in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are there in fact of course. Bud never had shame when he is naked as the day he was born. They are glad a new store will open were a wig shop was at. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad you came here to visit us here and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and in fact I don't want to go to the gay community at all in fact of course."

"Glad to see Ladonna here today and glad we are here in the group home today," said Francine, "We don't need to go in the gay community at all in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the group home today and Valentine's day will be good this year," said Fern, "We have no reason to go in the gay community at all in fact of course."

"Glad to visit all of you today and I will own the former wig shop was once at," said Ladonna, "It will be a Cajun food restaurant which I call Southern good restaurant in fact of course."

"I will go there when it opens in two weeks I am glad I live here in fact," said Bud, "I am glad we are here in the group home today in fact of course."

They will never go in the gay community during Valentine's day it will be filled with sin in fact of course. They are glad that wig shop went out of business in fact. They hate the gay community and wants to avoid going in it in fact of course. They are glad they are in the group home today in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"We have no reason to go in the gay community at all it is a sinful in fact of course we call it Sodom and Gomorrah," said Arthur, "Glad we are here in the good group home together and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the group home today and glad that wig shop went out of business," said Francine, "Glad we are here in this group home here today in fact of course."

"We have no reason to go to the gay community anytime soon in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Glad I came here to this good group home here today in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I am glad we are here in this group home here today in fact of course."

"We will have no shame even though we will be as naked as the day we was born in fact," said Bud, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	88. Park talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them at the park playing basketball having fun there in fact of course. They hope no bullies come to pick on children in fact of course. They are glad they live at the group home. They are glad that a bully gang is banned there in fact of course. They are glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. We see them playing basketball just for fun in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that bully gang is banned here and glad that Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight after we leave here and have dinner," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the park together playing basketball having a good time," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We love playing basketball and Valentine's day will be good this year," said Lydia, "I am glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Glad we are here in the park together playing basketball in fact of course," said George, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They see a bully there about to tease a boy who just happens to be a strong little boy in fact of course. He is also bully proof meaning he can't be bullied in fact of course. He is a lot like Bud but looks like a Nerd in fact of course. He came up to him and said give me your shoes. He said he is stronger than he looks in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"That bully is trying to tease a bully proof boy over there in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course," said Arthur, "He can't be bullied he has no idea that boy is stronger than he looks in fact of course."

"I know that boy there he is stronger than he looks in fact of course," said Francine, "Now that kid who is picking on him is going to get hurt and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Glad that boy there is stronger than he looks and Valentine's day will be good this year," said Fern, "Now that good boy punched that bully in his nose in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight after we leave here and have dinner," said Lydia, "That bully is now running away from the park here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad that nerd boy is stronger than he looks," said Bud, "And I never had shame in fact and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	89. At the workshop 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them at the workshop doing their jobs and knowing it is owned by Arthur and Francine in fact of course. The former owners was arrested when they was bugging some people. They are glad they were arrested in fact of course. They are glad they are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course. They will have a Valentine's day party at the group home. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We still have a Valentine's day party at the group home this year and glad we live together in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go to the gay community during Valentine's day it will be full of the sin of Homosexuality during it in fact of course."

"I am glad we own this workshop here and I love Valentine's day in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course and we will have a bath together tonight."

"Glad you two own this workshop and some group homes in fact of course," said Lydia, "I love Valentine's day and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We still have a Valentine's day party at the group home we live at in fact," said George, "We have no reason to go to the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We are glad the former owners was arrested for bugging some of here in fact," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

They are glad they will have a bath together tonight and glad they won't go in the gay community unless they have no choice in fact. They will have a Valentine's day party on Valentine's day in fact. They are glad they live in the group today together. They heard a rumor a bad group home is near by in fact of course. We still see them talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we own this workshop and some group homes in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a bad group home is near by our group home so we can ask around to see if it is true or just a rumor in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I heard that rumor a bad group home is near by our group home," said Francine, "We have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Glad we will have a bath together tonight and I heard the same rumor," said Fern, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We heard that rumor that a bad group home is near by our group home," said George, "I never went in a bad group home in fact and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We all heard the same rumor a bad group home is near by our group home," said Carl, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	90. Baths are lots of fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them in the bath together in fact of course. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They are glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day. They never had shame and never will in fact of course. They know they can reproduce in fact of course. They know they have boy parts and female parts are important in fact of course. We see them talking there about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we will have a Valentine's day party here in fact," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact I won't go in it unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and it is a neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in it together tonight in fact," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Carl, "I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled in fact of course. They know they can reproduce and they don't have shame in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have bath toys with them in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and we see each other's male parts and female parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "I never had shame I had baths with my sister's at times so I never had shame even though my behind and male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we might be adults but I love playing with bath toys," said Fern, "We was all born naked and we are naked in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are naked in fact of course," said Lydia, "Glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Bud, "I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	91. Baths and no shame

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them still in the bath together in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They don't want to have shame they love having baths together they love being naked in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They don't want to go in the gay unless they have no choice in fact of course. see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here at this group home here in fact of course."

"I see our behinds and male parts and female parts and I never had shame," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame and I never will in fact of course," said George, "Glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

They like what they see as in their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They are as naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Francine, "We don't have to go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see our behinds and male parts and female parts," said Lydia, "We don't need to wear clothes here in the bath together tonight in fact of course we are all naked in fact."

"I love having baths together and we don't have shame in fact of course, " said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	92. No shame at all

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. We see them still in the bath together in fact of course. They will never have shame and won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they will have a long bath together tonight and see their behinds and male parts and female parts. They love playing with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and I love playing with bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and we will never have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Fern, "I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are as naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Lydia, "We don't need to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said George, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They all have ten fingers and toes and they all sleep barefoot in fact of course. They don't need to go in the gay community anytime soon. They are all naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are playing with bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Francine, "We know that we don't have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Fern, "I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together," said Lydia, "We don't need to go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said Carl, "I love being naked here and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	93. Basketball and such

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course. They are glad they are going to have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are living in a group home. They won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. A bully gang is coming in the park in fact of course. They will pick on people they call nerds and geeks. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love playing basketball here in the park before we have our picnic over at that pavilion in fact of course," said Arthur, "I see some little kids playing together on the playground over there and I know them over there it is Maria and her husband and their kids in fact of course."

"Basketball is a fun sport and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party at our good group home and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

"Glad we are here in the park playing basketball until we have our picnic," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year I am glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park together playing together," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing basketball," said George, "I am glad we are here in the park together playing basketball and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day."

That bully gang came in the park picking on some kids just minding their own business. They messed with the wrong kids they are trained in marshal arts and boxing in fact of course. They don't know them kids can fight back in fact of course. They love having baths together and they are seeing that bully gang picking on them kids over there in fact of course. We still see them still talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"Them kids over there is trained in marshal arts and boxing and other types of fighting in fact of course," said Arthur, "Look that one kid is kicking that one bully over there now it is a fight in fact of course."

"I know they are messing with the wrong kids them ones are trained in marshal arts and such," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and them kids over there is trained in marshal arts and such," said Fern, "We won't have to go in the gay community anytime soon."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I see that fight the trained kids are winning," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We are glad we came here to the park today for us to play basketball and have a picnic," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what s next chapter here of course.


	94. In the bath again

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight having lots of fun when being naked. They don't have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They won't cover their behinds and male parts and female parts. They never had shame in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community unless they had no choice in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we know we was born naked so called Birthday suit," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

They have no shame even though they are as naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They are glad they are having a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They never had shame even though they are naked in fact of course. We see them still talking there about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and we never had shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"I love baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course, " said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "I love being naked here in the bath together and glad we never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though we are naked," said George, "I see my male parts they are in great shape in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	95. New bathroom coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the group home today building a new bathroom in fact of course. They need it so less a line to use the bathroom. They are glad they are building a new bathroom in fact of course. They will build a lighthouse themed bathroom in fact of course. They could also build a new bedroom so a new person can use it. It is someone they know who is a male in fact of course. Who went to school with them in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and the new bathroom.

"This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed we will have a shower and a bath tub in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed and glad we could also build a new bedroom," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

"I will love this new bathroom it will be a good one and glad we are here together, " said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be a good one and glad we are here in the group home today," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I will love this new bathroom here it will be a good one in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They love having baths together and will share a bath together tonight and now buildings a new bathroom. They have no shame when they are naked in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they could build a new bedroom as well. They are glad they live in a good group home in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed and glad we have pictures of lighthouses in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will also build a new bedroom as well and we know that male it is Tommy Tibble in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be good and glad we are here in the group home today," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this group home here today."

"I love having baths together and glad we will have a new bedroom as well," said Fern, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We still have two bathrooms until this third one here is built in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I will be glad when this new bathroom here is built and open in fact of course," said Carl, "This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	96. Bathroom still being built

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the group home today building a new bathroom in fact of course. They are glad they are building a new bathroom. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are going to have a Valentine's day party at the group home. They are all helping them build it. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame when they are naked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed and glad we are here in this group home here today in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go to the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"We will have a good new bathroom here and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be lighthouse themed and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the group home here today," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and this new bathroom will be good in fact," said Carl, "We are glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

Some of them are barefoot right now they see their toes in fact of course. They will be naked when they have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are in the group home today in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom will be good and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are here in the group home today building this new bathroom here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are building this new bathroom here in fact," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I love having baths together and this new bathroom will be lighthouse themed," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in this group home here today," said George, "We have no shame when We are naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and they are done naked some of us are barefoot," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	97. Love having baths

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight having a good time in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They love having baths together in fact. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will build that third bathroom tomorrow in fact of course. They are glad they live in that group home there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and we have no shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we love having baths together and we are here in it tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We have no shame even though my male parts are showing I love having baths together," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They love having baths together they have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They see each other's male parts and female parts. We still see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go in the gay community unless we have no choice and Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we have no shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we might be adults but we play with bath toys in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see our behinds and male parts and female parts, " said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	98. Love being there

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight having a good time in the bath together of course. They never had shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. They love being naked there in fact of course. They have no shame and loves being naked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are naked in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath as naked as the day we was born," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though we are naked in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here as naked as the day we was born," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we know Binky Barnes lives in the gay community in fact of course."

They see each other's male parts and female parts and has no shame in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will have a Valentine's day party there at the group home in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we all have ten fingers and toes and we all have behinds and male parts and female parts," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we got Valentine's day cards here we can work on them sometime soon and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we have no shame even my girl parts are showing," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good and fun this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I love having baths together and glad we are here naked," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	99. Bath and eruption

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are still in the bath together tonight and heard that Long Valley Caldera erupted in fact of course. They hope it is a dream eruption or a lava flow. They are all naked in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled. They have no shame even though they are as naked as the day they was born. They hope it wasn't a big eruption as in a VEI seven in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and I heard that Long Valley Caldera erupted today we will watch the news later on," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't have to go in the gay community anytime soon and I have no shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born with our male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I heard the same thing you heard that Long Valley Caldera erupted," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we all heard that Long Valley Caldera erupted today," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will watch the news about that eruption in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we heard that Long Valley Cadera erupted today," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They never had shame and never will. They love being naked in fact of course. They are glad that Valentine's day will be good this year. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will watch the news about that eruption after we have our bath together tonight in fact of course and we never had shame and never will in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will never have shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "We heard that Long Valley erupted today in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame and never will have shame in fact," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	100. New bath store opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They glad at the new store that just opened today in fact of course. They know Valentine's day will be good this year and glad they are at the new store together. They are it is a bath store in fact. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. It isn't in the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bath store is a good one and glad we came here today in fact and we will have a bath together tonight," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and this new bath store is a good one in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here at this new bath store in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the new bath store in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the new bath store in fact of course."

"This new bath store is a good one and glad we aren't in the gay community," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this bath store in fact of course."

They are glad they aren't in the gay community because it is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course. They will have no shame in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame and never will in fact of course. They love having baths together and they don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We are five blocks away from the gay community and we can avoid going to it during Valentine's day in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party at the group home and glad we are here in the new bath store today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and this new bath store is a good one in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we will be naked," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I never had shame and never will and glad we are here in the bath store," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame in fact and glad we are here in the new bath store today," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the new bath store today in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	101. New store bath talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are in the bath together tonight having a good time in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They don't mind their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They love having baths together and loves being naked. They know a new store will open on Saturday in fact of course. That new store is a resell store in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have baths together we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath naked in fact," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and on Saturday a new store opens in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see our behinds and male parts and female parts," said George, "I never had shame and never will have shame and Valentine's day will be good this year."

They see their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they can reproduce. They don't have to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. Binky Barnes lives in the gay community in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and that new store will be a resell store owned by Church members in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and that new store will be good in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we never had shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	102. Never had shame at all

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are still in the bath together tonight having a good time in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They will have a Valentine's day party at that good group home there in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we see each other's male parts and female parts and butts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Like you three I never had shame even though we are as naked as the day we was born," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we have nice naked bodies and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They see each other's male parts and female parts and has no shame in fact of course. They are ready for Valentine's day in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They see they are naked without shame in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though my male parts and butts is showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here at this good group home here and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in this bath here together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this bath here together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	103. Baths and talking

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are still in the bath together tonight having a good time in fact of course. They never had shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts. They don't mind looking at them in fact of course. They see their toes for they are barefoot. They love having baths together for they never had shame in fact of course. They are playing with bath toys so they won't play with their behinds and male parts and female parts in fact. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and I love being naked here I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing."

"I love having baths together and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I love having baths together and we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see our behinds and male parts and female parts," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

They are their toes and male parts and female parts as well and loves being naked in fact of course. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact in fact not at all in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my female parts as well as my behinds and toes," said Fern, "We never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I can't move my toes in fact of course."

"Yes because your paralyzed from the waist down in fact and I see my male parts," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	104. New bath store opens 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are opening the new bathroom which just got completed. It is a very good one in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They see that new bathroom and likes it. They will have a bath together in that new bathroom there. They have no shame in fact of course. They never had shame and never will have shame. They love having baths together. They are glad they are in the new bathroom there in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom is very good and glad we will have a bath together tonight in this new bathroom here," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new bathroom is very good and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have a new bathroom here we will have our bath in it tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"I love this new bathroom here it is very good and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have this new bathroom here in fact of course," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

They never had shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They will see their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They are glad they have a new bathroom in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight in this new bathroom here it is a very good bathroom in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and I won't go in it anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though we will be naked," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here in fact and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though my female parts will show," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

"This new bathroom is very good and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	105. Bath together tonight

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They never had shame in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They love having baths and glad they have no shame in fact of course. They all love Valentine's day and hate the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts and behind is showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I like you two I never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I heard a new store will open on Saturday in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame in fact and I love being naked," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I love seeing my male parts in fact of course," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They love having baths together and hate the gay community in fact of course. They love Valentine's day they made Valentine's day cards in fact of course. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in the bath in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame and never will have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Arthur, "I love having baths together and Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact," said Francine, "I am glad Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party here and I hate the gay community in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts they are nice in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I also hate the gay community in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts they are nice to look at and I can touch it," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	106. New store opens and no shame

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the new store that just opened today in fact of course. They are glad that new store is a clothing store. They love having baths together and will have it tonight in fact of course. They will buy stuff in that new store in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad this new store opened today and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"This new store is a good one and that dress looks good in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact and we have no reason to go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have no shame even though we will be naked," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we love this new store in fact of course."

"This new store is a good one and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though my male parts will show," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we have no shame in fact of course."

They love having baths together and glad they are in the new store that just opened today. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing. They won't go in the gay community they have no choice. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new store is a good one and we will have a bath together tonight and we have no shame in fact," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and church members owns this new store and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we don't have a reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"We don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"This new store is a good one and we don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year we will have a Valentine's day party at our good group home in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we came here to this new store in of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	107. Buster moves in

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the group home today we see Buster there in fact of course. They know he will live there with them. Like them he has no shame when he is naked in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. Like them he has a full set of male organs in fact of course. Well like the males that is in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Welcome here Buster we will have a bath together tonight and we have no shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in this group home and glad we will not go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad I can live here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we see Buster here in this group home," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad you have no shame even though your male parts will show," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we seen you naked in fact of course."

Buster has a small male part they have average sized ones in fact of course. They don't judge by size in fact of course. They don't want to see Binky Barnes naked he is fat in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They are in the bath together in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we seen you naked before and glad you are here in this group home here," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we don't judge by size of male parts in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we have no shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we all have full sets of male organs and female organs," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year an and we never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	108. Never any shame

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts. They never had shame in fact of course. They love having baths together. They are ready for Valentine's day in fact of course. They never had shame and can all reproduce in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad Buster is having a bath together tonight with us in fact and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and I never had shame," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here being naked here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad you all don't make fun of my male part being small," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here as naked as the day we was born," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad I am not the only person in a wheelchair in this group home here tonight in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled in fact of course. They know they can reproduce in fact of course. They never had shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know the gay community during Valentine's day will be more sinful than other days in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and I see our behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Marina, "I might be blind but I love being naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and I love having baths together," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	109. Never had shame ever

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They love having baths together. They never had shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They see their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled. Binky isn't there in fact of course for he is a gay man. They love being naked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my behind and male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad Binky Barnes isn't here he is a known gay man and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts and I never had shame," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and like you two I never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad I am not the only one in here who is in a wheelchair and no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I see my male parts and butt in fact of course."

They are glad that Binky Barnes isn't there they never had shame in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad no gay man isn't there with other males and females in fact of course. They love having baths together and glad they are together in the bath. They never had shame even though they are naked. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I see our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing we never had shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day will be good this year and a new grocery store is coming soon and it isn't in the gay community so it will be a regular grocery store not a gay grocery store in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Francine, "Valentine's day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing," said Fern, "Valentine's day will be good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "Valentine's day will be good this year and I love having baths together in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Buster, "Valentine's day will be good this year I see my male parts and my behind."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	110. Valentine's day

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home today for it is Valentine's day in fact of course. They are having a Valentine's day party at the group home today in fact. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They are glad they are at the group home today in fact of course. They are wearing nice looking clothes in fact of course. They are all having fun today in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Valentine's day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good Valentine's day party here at this group home here and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day which is today and glad we are here at the group home today for it is a good Holiday in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are having a Valentine's day party here, " said Francine , "Valentine's day is a good Holiday and glad we won't go in the gay community today it will be extra sinful today in fact of course."

"Valentine's day is today and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "Glad we won't go in the gay community today it will be extra sinful today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I love Valentine's day in fact of course," said Lydia, "Valentine's day is a good holiday and glad we won't go in the gay community today it will be extra sinful today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and Valentine's day is a good Holiday in fact," said George, "Glad we won't go in the gay community during Valentine's day which is today in fact of course."

They are having a good Valentine's day party at the group home today in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They are at the group home today all day in fact of course. They are having a Valentine's day party in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Valentine's day is a good Holiday and glad we didn't go in the gay community today it is extra sinful today in fact," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born and glad we are having a Valentine's day party here at this group home here today in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here at the group home today in fact of course," said Francine, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community today it will be extra sinful today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are having a Valentine's day party here in fact," said Fern, "Valentine's day is such a good holiday and glad we won't go in the gay community today in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I never had shame in fact and Valentine's day is fun," said Lydia, "Valentine's day is such a good holiday and we didn't go in the gay community in fact of course."

"We still miss our parents I know you two still has their parents in fact of course," said Carl, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community during Valentine's day which is today in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	111. In the park again

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the park together playing basketball in fact of course. They heard a rumor a bully gang is coming to the park today. Same as gay protesters in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. They are ready for both of them in fact of course. They know Valentine's day was good this year in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like a new store that will open Tomorrow and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We heard that rumor that a bully gang and gay protesters are coming here to the park in fact of course," said Arthur, "Valentine's day was good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad that a new store will open tomorrow and glad we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at the park playing basketball today," said Francine, "We had a good Valentine's day party yesterday and glad we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"We all heard that rumor that a bully gang and gay protesters are coming here," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We heard that rumor of the bully gang and gay protesters are coming here," said Lydia, "I hate the gay community it is very sinful we call it Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

They are glad they are in the park playing basketball having fun there and saw the bully gang coming in. Security guards three that gang out of the park. They was said they are banned from that park in fact of course. The gay protesters came in as well in fact of course. They are counter protesting against them in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at the park together now protesting against the gay protesters," said Arthur, "We don't need a gay park here in Elwood city and glad we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"We don't need a gay park here in Elwood city it would show that sin in fact of course," said Francine, "We never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun now we are protesting against them gay protesters," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course."

"We have no reason to get a gay park here in Elwood city in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park together protesting against the gay protesters," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	112. No shame ever

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They never did have shame in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. They are naked as the day they was born. They heard a new gay store is coming soon in fact of course. They love having baths and loves being naked in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Presidents day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Presidents day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we aren't in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Francine, "I like Presidents day and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Presidents day will be good this year in fact and glad we aren't going to gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and like you three I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We don't have shame and glad we didn't go in the gay community last year in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said George, "Valentine's day was good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce. They are glad they are in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Presidents day will be good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I never had shame and I love being naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "Presidents day will be good this year and glad we didn't go in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Presidents day will be good this year and glad we are here having a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We don't have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad I never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "Valentine's day was good this year and we never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	113. Presidents day bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. They know they can't walk around naked all day unless they stay inside in fact of course. They see each other's male parts and female parts but without shame. They know they was born naked in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like Presidents day and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame I see my male parts and other body parts in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community during Valentine's day and we call that gay community as Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "Presidents day was good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame in fact of course," said Fern, "Presidents day was good this year and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We was all born naked and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "I see my male parts and I have no shame and We love having baths together and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They will have fun tomorrow they will go to the park in fact of course. They don't mind their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They will be glad when Lent starts and they are Catholic in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "Presidents day was good this year and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are in this bath together tonight and glad we never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and have no shame in fact," said Francine, "We never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight without having shame," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We don't have shame and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said George, "Presidents day was good this year in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	114. Park talk and new store coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the park playing basketball having a good time in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They heard a new store will open on Saturday in fact of course. A bully gang is coming to pick on kids who they call nerds and geeks. That includes adults as well in fact of course. But was stopped by a Police officer asked them were are they going in such a hurry. And said the park and arrested in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing basketball in fact of course," said Arthur, "Presidents day was good this year and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and I heard a new store will open on Saturday we should check it out in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I love playing basketball here in the park," said Francine, "Presidents day was good this year and glad a new store will open on Saturday in fact of course."

" Baths are lots of fun and Presidents day and Valentine's day was good this year, "said Fern, "I hope we can play some sports like Football and soccer in fact of course."

"I heard a bully gang was arrested for heading to the park to pick on people in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I will see my male parts in the bath we never had shame," said Buster, "I heard that bully gang was arrested for trying to come to the park to pick on people who they call nerds and geeks in fact of course."

They heard that New store will be a grocery store it is five blocks away from the gay community. They are glad they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community unless they had no choice in fact of course. We see them still talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will check out that new grocery store on Saturday when it opens as I the grand opening and glad we had a good Presidents day in fact of course."

"That new grocery store will have carts that requires quarters so that is a good idea," said Francine, "We will check out that new grocery store for it is part of a good chain of grocery stores in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park together," said Fern, "Glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I am glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the park together playing basketball," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will go to that new grocery store when it opens," said George, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	115. At the zoo 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the zoo today having lots of fun in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing. They see the non anthropomorphic animals at the zoo in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They call it Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This zoo is lots fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we have no shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "This zoo is a good one and glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at the zoo today and we will have a nice bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love this zoo here my favorite animals here is monkeys and Aardvarks," said Francine, "I know we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun same as this zoo and glad we are here today in fact of course," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this zoo is a good one in fact," said Lydia, "The best animals here are the Elephants and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here at the zoo today in fact of course," said George, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They love being naked in the group home during baths together and glad they never had shame in fact of course. They see a same sex couple at the zoo in fact of course. They asked them why they won't go in the gay community in fact of course. They said it is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won't go in the gay community anytime soon even though Binky Barnes lives there in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we are all straight and some of us are married in fact and I love having baths together with these people who live in a good group home together in fact of course."

"We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Fern, "And you two should mind your own business or we will have you arrested in fact of course."

"We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the zoo today in fact of course."

"You two should mind your own business and leave us alone in fact of course," said Carl, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	116. Never any shame at all

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the zoo today having lots of fun in fact of course. They are in the bath now having so much fun in fact of course. They never had shame even though they are naked. They love having baths together in fact of course. They have no shame. They will never have shame. They know baths can be lots of fun. They love being naked I'm fact of course. They are naked without shame. They love baths and they see their behinds and male parts and female parts. We see them talking about baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing I love what our certain body parts," said Arthur, "Glad we didn't go in the gay community this year so far and Glad we are in third bath together tonight in fact of course. I love having baths together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact," said Francine, "I love having baths together and glad we are naked here and I love being naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun in fact and I love being naked as the day I was born in fact of course," said Fern, "We never had shame and never will I see my female parts and we all have ten toes in fact of courses."

"I love having baths together and glad we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Lydia, "I love having baths and we never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts proving we can reproduce in fact of course," said George, "We never had shame and glad we are naked in fact of course."

They saw themselves naked many times and they never had shame for some reason or other. They will never have shame in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born. They know baths are lots of fun and don't naked in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and glad we are here in the bath as naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I see my female parts and we all have nipples in fact of course," said Francine, "We don't have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "We don't know why we lack shame in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I think our fur is why we lack shame," said George, "We don't have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we don't have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "Baths are lots of fun in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	117. Bud comes to live there

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the home today in fact of course. Bud will live there with them in fact of course. They know he like them he has no shame at all so he will take baths together with them in fact of course. He is a good guy who acts tough but is just a regular guy. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know they will never have shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad you came here to live with us we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "I think our fur is why we lack shame and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we will have a bath together tonight and glad we can run around naked in the group home but not out in public in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing our fur is why," said Bud, "I love having baths and I took baths with Ladonna many times in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Francine, "We know you took baths with Ladonna many times we know you very well and I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course but still won't like it in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here at this group home here today," said Lydia, "I wish I could wiggle my toes but I am paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course."

They know she will be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life she was born that way in fact of course. She doesn't mind being in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. Bud will live there with them he is a good guy. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will have a bath together tonight like we do every night in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are glad you came here to live with us and glad we will never haves even though my male parts will be showing and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad I can live here with all of you in fact of course," said Bud, "We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing it is because of our fur in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the good group home here today," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the group home today," said Fern, "I never had shame even when I was a kid in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the group home today in fact of course," said Carl, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	118. In the bath having fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the home today in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born. They know that baths are done naked in fact of course. They are all having fun in fact of course. They are glad they never had shame even though they are naked. They see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts. They know that baths can be lots of fun while being naked. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts which looks good in fact and I hate the gay community in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice but will try to avoid it as much as possible and a new store opens on Monday it will be a liquor store so we won't go in it for no alcohol allowed in group homes in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts and have no shame in fact," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and a new store will open in the gay community on Monday we won't go in it in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we never had shame even though we are naked in fact," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community even though it is owned by Binky Barnes in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "They have gay bathhouses in the gay community and we don't go in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts and glad we are naked in fact of course," said Carl, "I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They love having baths together and glad they are all naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know they can't be naked in public for it is against the law in fact of course. They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I love being naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born and I love having baths together in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and me and Arthur here will make love in bed tonight," said Francine, "I think you all know what that is in fact of course."

"I know what you mean and we know that means make babies by making love," said Fern, "Me and George here will also do that and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight when being naked," said Lydia, "We don't have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we have bath toys so We won't play with our male parts and female parts in fact," said George, "I see my male parts and I never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	119. Bath time chat and fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the home today still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community unless they have no choice. They know that being naked is natural in fact of course. So they will never have shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and a new store will open were a video rental store was once at for it will become a spa in fact of course."

"This bath feels so good and that new spa will be owned by Muffy in fact of course," said Francine, "I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "Brain is having a medical lab were a gay bathhouse was once at for he had it torn down in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Lydia, "A new nail salon will open were a good store was once at and we won't go in the gay community to go to the new store which is owned by Binky Barnes in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "Brain said he will try to find a cure for cancer and even Autism in fact of course."

They looked at each other's male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They will never go to the gay community unless they have no choice in fact of course. A rumor has it that the husband of Binky had his male parts removed in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We don't know if that is real or just a rumor that his male parts was removed from his body in fact of course," said Arthur, "Some gay men has them parts removed and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"I heard that rumor that it is very true his male parts was removed from his body," said Francine, "Binky Barnes showed me his husbands male parts in a jar and I saw his front is nice and smooth in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "I heard that his husband is happier without his male parts in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad none of us here has shame in fact of course," said Lydia, "Brain will build and open a medical lab were a gay bathhouse was once at in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said George, "I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	120. Workshop talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the workshop doing their jobs in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know that they won't go in the gay community unless they had no choice in fact of course. So they won't go in the gay store even though Binky Barnes owns it. They know that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course that they never had shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and if any of you have any questions come to my office in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course," said Francine, "We will both be in the office of you need to talk or need help in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the workshop here today," said Lydia, "I might be in a wheelchair but I work hard and glad we are here in the workshop today in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the workshop today in fact of course," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can do many things like what I am doing now in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the workshop today and I love having baths together," said Buster, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They know that baths are lots of fun and they will never have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They will own one more group home in fact of course. They never had shame and never will have shame in fact of course. They think it is their gut in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have questions to ask our bosses who took us in when our parents died," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course," said Marina, "This blind person as in myself can do many things like what I am doing now as in making boxes in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never did have shame even though my male parts are showing," said Buster, "I know that baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this workshop today in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said George, "I love having baths together and we will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born."

"I will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Lydia, "I might be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life outside the bath and when I get in bed in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	121. New grocery store opens 3

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home and Arthur and Francine will open another group home in fact of course. They know they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame in fact of course. That new group home is for people who are disabled like the blind and handicapped. They know they all have no shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They think it is because of their fur in fact of see them talking about stuff like baths and the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This will be for the disabled people like the blind and handicapped and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "We have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon and we never had shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"We already have two residents in this new group home one is blind and one paralyzed from the waist down," said Francine, "Both are male and one other could move here in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this new group home is a good one," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said George, "Thanks for bringing me with you three to this new group home here in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon," said a blind man, "My name is Frank Hopper and I was born blind in fact of course."

Marina knows that man he went to the same preschool for the blind in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and they never had shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. Lydia knows that other man he was on the same team as her. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We know the third will come here to live she was born blind so he never saw anything but black in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"That woman who is coming here was born blind like Marina in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never have shame in fact because we don't mind seeing each other naked in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing, " said Fern, "The nurse who is here just graduated from nurse school in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said George, "We could maybe open one or two group homes in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the new group home in fact of course," said the blind man, "I was born blind so I see nothing but black in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	122. Love baths together 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home having a bath together tonight and having lots of fun in fact of course. They have no shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They will never have shame in fact of course. They love being naked in fact of course. They think their fur is why they have no shame in fact of course. They know they can't go out naked in public. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame even though my behind and male parts are showing," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "I love that We never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my female parts and I love my body," said Fern, "I never had shame even though we are naked as the day we was born and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and I never had shame," said Lydia, "I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I was allowed to run around naked in the house," said Carl, "They said have no shame even though I was and am naked in fact of course."

They heard a new store will open on Saturday it will be a resell store in fact of course. They looked down and saw their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing and I love being naked here in the bath together tonight in fact of course," said Arthur, "I won't go out naked in public and I won't be naked in the gay community in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we don't have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course," said Lydia, "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together and I hate the gay community in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah," said George, "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	123. Bedtime talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home getting ready for bed. They are in pajamas and glad they are nice and clean. They will pray and go to sleep in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they was naked in fact of course. They are all glad that they could build another room. They will build a new bedroom in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community unless they had no choice in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun now ready for bed and glad we never had shame even though we was naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are nice and clean and we never had shame even though my male parts was showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are nice and clean and ready for bed," said Francine, "We don't mind if we see each other's male parts and female parts and behinds and we never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are ready for bed and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though we were naked and now in pajamas in fact of course."

"We had a good bath together and now ready for bed and we don't have shame," said Lydia, "I am glad we are here in this group home together in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and now we are ready for bed and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though my male parts was showing in fact of course."

They know that the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which they call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course. They know that Binky Barnes lives in the gay community in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts was showing. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we should pray to God to give us blessings and we all go to church in fact of course," said Arthur, "We don't have shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts was showing and glad we opened another group home and We can build another bedroom to this group home in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in bed ready to go to sleep in fact of course," said Francine, "I am glad we are here in this group home here in fact of course."

"We never had shame even though my female parts was showing in fact of course," said Fern, "We will build another bedroom to this group home in fact of course."

"I never had shame even though my female parts was showing in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never have shame as far as I know in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in bed ready to go to sleep in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts was showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	124. Another bedroom coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home building another bedroom because they will get another resident in it in fact of course. They will get one of three people in it. One has high functioning Autism. Second one is blind and third one is in a wheelchair. All three are male in fact of course. One likes politics, one likes sports, and the other likes parties. One is said to be a gay man in fact of course. They will ask one of them in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like building another bedroom as well as the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bedroom will look different one would put stuff like leaders like Presidents and other political people," said Arthur , "One would put sports stuff, and the third will have party stuff and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"This new bedroom will be good and glad we are here in this group home here today in fact of course," said Francine, "We will see them once this new bedroom is done and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"That new bedroom is going to be a good one and I heard a rumor that the one who likes parties is gay," said Fern, "I would love to see sports stuff on the walls like posters and other stuff in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and that new bedroom will be good in fact of course," said Lydia, "I heard that rumor but We don't know if it is true until we meet them in fact of course."

"This new bedroom will be good and I would love to see sports stuff on a wall or so," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked when we have our bath together tonight in fact of course."

It turns out it is just a rumor none of them three men are gay in fact of course. The one that likes sports said his favorite team is the green tailed grebs. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. The one that likes sports is an Aardvark, the one who likes parties is a rabbit man, and the political is a monkey man in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and that new bedroom will be good and we don't have shame in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will meet them three men once that new bedroom is done and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course.

"We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course," said Francine, "We will meet them three men once that bedroom is done and I would love to see a bedroom with sports stuff on the walls in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are having a new bedroom here in this group home," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"That new bedroom will be good and we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will meet them three men once that bedroom is done in fact of course," said George, "I won't like to see party stuff on walls all the time in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	125. Bedroom built

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home having built the new bedroom and said it looks good. They are glad they are there today in fact of course. They will interview them three so one can live there. One of them who could live there is a mean man in fact of course. That mean man won't live there with them in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked tonight when they have a bath together in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the new bedroom and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bedroom will be the room of the one who isn't mean like the rumor I heard that one is mean in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and a new grocery store is coming soon were a furniture store was once at in fact of course."

"I heard one of them is a mean man who yells at people for little things in fact of course," said Francine, "I heard one came from Australia who is an Aboriginal person in fact of course."

"I hope it is just a rumor that one is a mean man who yells at people for little things," said Fern, "I am glad we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I hope it is just a rumor for we will take it with a grain of salt in fact of course," said Lydia, " We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we never had shame even though our behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and let's hope that rumor is just a rumor about a mean man," said Carl, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

They will start the interview with them three men who wants to live there in fact of course. They found out it is just a rumor in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They will decide which one will live there in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and I like the one who likes sports and I know a female who is into sports," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I also like the one who likes sports and that one female is W.D. in fact of course," said Francine, "I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "We will never have shame and you are also a female who loves sports in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we all like the one who likes sports in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We don't have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said Bud, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	126. Ocean themed bathroom coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home building a new bathroom in fact of course. That one will be ocean themed bathroom in fact of course. One picture is of a star fish and one of a shark. Seashells around the walls in fact of course. Fish on the walls and bottom of the walls is sea plants. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They know they have no shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the new bathroom and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom will be ocean themed we have pictures of a star fish and one of a shark in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing we will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be good and it is for people with disabilities like paralyzed and blind," said Francine, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though we will be naked," said Fern, "I won't go in it because even though Binky Barnes lives there in fact of course."

"I remember when Binky Barnes came out of the closet as gay in fact of course," said Lydia, "This new bathroom will be good and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are building a new bathroom and I love being naked," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood in fact of course."

They know that new bathroom will be ocean themed with fish and stuff in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. The new bathroom will be for people with disabilities in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom will be good and glad we will have a bath together tonight and I never had shame in fact," said Arthur, "We have the pictures, a toilet, a sink with stand, a cabinet, and a toilet paper holder and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new bathroom will be ocean themed and glad that man who loves sports will live here," said Francine, "He will move in tomorrow for he is packing his stuff from his bedroom so I heard in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are getting a new bathroom in fact of course," said Fern, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing and the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible in fact of course."

"We will love having a new bathroom it will be a good one in fact of course," said Bud, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I remember having baths together as kids back in the day in fact of course," said Buster, "I love having baths together I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	127. At the workshop talk

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the workshop today with Arthur and Francine is there for them two owns it. Fern is also there she is the nurse there as well as the group home. She knows that accidents happen there. They will have a bath together tonight for they don't have shame. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They will have a bath in the new bathroom in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the workshop and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This workshop is a good one and glad we bought this place from that mean man who yelled at people to much," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame and we won't be going to the gay community anytime soon even though Binky Barnes lives there he is a known gay man and bully in fact of course."

"This workshop is a good one we have less accidents than when that mean man who owned it," said Francine, "I love having baths together and will have a bath together tonight and we have no reason to go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Accidents can still happen so that is why I am also the nurse here in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight as always and we all know first aid in fact and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I had a cut in my legs before but didn't feel it for i am paralyzed from the waist down," said Lydia, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I feel pain more for i am was born blind so I never could see even in dreams," said Marina, "The gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible in fact of course."

They know that baths are lots of fun and glad they never had shame even though they will be naked in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon. They will have fun in the bath. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we have baths together we never had shame," said Arthur, "This workshop is a good one and glad we bought this place from that mean man who used to own this place he let lots of accidents happen he was arrested in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will have a bath together we never had shame," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame I think it is our fur in fact of course," said Fern, "We are anthropomorphic animals I am a cocker spaniel and we have fur and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the workshop today in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	128. New shoe store coming and a bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home today having a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They see each other's male parts and female parts. They looked down at their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled. They know they can reproduce in fact of course. None of them are sterile in fact of course. They heard a new store will open on Saturday it will be a shoe store in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts I love being naked here in the bath I never had shame even though we are naked," said Arthur, "We are all born naked in fact and glad we are here in the bath together tonight the gay community is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible and a new shoe store will open on Saturday in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and I never had shame," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "We will check out that new shoe store on Saturday when it opens in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though we are naked," said Lydia, "I am glad that new shoe store isn't in the gay community it is a sinful neighborhood which we call Sodom and Gomorrah from the Bible in fact of course."

"I love baths and that new shoe store is owned by Jenna and her husband," said Carl, "I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

They saw that a new gay store will open on Saturday it will be a gay shoe store owned by a known gay man. They will never have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They will go in the new store which opens on Saturday in fact of course. We will see them talking about stuff in the bath together in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born and we will go to the new shoe store in the regular community and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we have no shame even though we are naked," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice even if a new store will be owned by a known gay man that we know in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "We will check out that new shoe store on Saturday when it opens in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	129. Never had shame in the bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the group home today having a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They saw each other naked before so no shame. They know that their fur is why they lack shame. They won't run around naked outside and they would be arrested if they walk naked in public in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts you know that none of us had our male parts removed in fact of course," said Arthur, "Binky had his male parts removed from his body we won't go outside naked and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon we will go to the new store tomorrow in fact of course."

"We never had shame we have fur even on our male parts and female parts are showing in fact," said Francine, "We know that baths are lots of fun and I see my female parts and I think I am pregnant I missed my period in fact of course."

"Baths are lots and glad we have baths together we never had shame," said Fern, "You can all tell I am a cocker spaniel you can tell I am we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though we are naked," said Carl, "I see my male parts yet I have no shame in fact and we will not go in the gay community anytime soon unless we have no choice in fact of course."

They know that their fur is why they lack shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun they know they could take a vacation to a nudist resort in fact of course. They seen each other naked many times in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun we never had shame I love being naked here in the bath together we can play with bath toys even though we are adults in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "We love having baths together we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we will never have shame in fact of course," said Fern, "We know that baths help clean off the sweat it dirt from work in the workshop in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Marina, "We will never have shame even though I am naked and blind in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my male parts when I look down," said George, "We know that baths are lots of fun we will never have shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	130. Day at the park

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all at the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course. They have no idea that a bully gang and gay protesters are coming to the park as well. They are all minding their own business. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They see the kids that lives next door playing. They said they saw gay and lesbian protesters coming to the park. They will counter protest against them. And saw a bully gang coming as well. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff like baths and such.

"I am glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun and two bad groups are coming here in fact of course," said Arthur, "We are ready for them I just hope that the police could stop the bully gang from coming here to this park and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I don't like gangs they are banned from this park so they should be stopped," said Francine, , "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Fern, "We heard that a bully gang is coming same as gay and lesbian protesters and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Lydia, "I never had shame maybe because I am paralyzed from the waist down in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Carl, "We are ready for the gay and lesbian protesters and that bully gang in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts will be showing in fact of course. The bully gang was arrested for the crimes they did they had warrants against them. They counter protested the gay and lesbian protesters and outnumber the gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we outnumber the gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course," said Arthur, "The mayor is for us we are glad that the bully gang was arrested for the crimes they did they are going to juvenile hall for theft and robbery and we won the protest against the gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing basketball," said Francine, "We are glad we will have a bath together tonight and we did win the protest against the gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park together playing basketball," said Fern, "We will never have shame maybe because of our fur in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Bud, "We are glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing," said George, "Glad we won the protest against the gay and lesbian protesters in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	131. Baths and talking there 2

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight having lots of fun. They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They see each other's male parts and female parts. They know that their fur is why they lack shame in fact of course. They will never have shame in fact of course. They know that baths are done naked in fact of course. They know that being naked is natural in fact of see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and we won't ever have shame even though we are naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and a new store opens on Saturday it is owned by two church members who We see at church every Sunday morning in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we might be adults but we still play with bath toys," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though I am naked as the day we was born, " said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Carl, "We have fur so that is why we lack shame and I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They know that baths are lots of fun and playing with bath toys so they won't play with private parts in fact of course. They know that everyone was born naked in fact of course. They know that the gay community will have a new a new bathroom store opens tomorrow. They will never have shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and I never had shame even though we are naked as the day we was born," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I love being naked in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we never had shame even though we are naked," said Francine, "I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we lack shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight playing with bath toys in fact of course."

"I will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said George, "We won't go in the gay community even though a new bathroom store will open there in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	132. New shoe store coming

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight having lots of fun. They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will never have shame. They heard a new store will open on Saturday they will go there for it will be a shoe store in fact of course. They are all naked now so they are barefoot. They will be nice and clean in fact of course. They don't have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love having baths together and I see my male parts and I never had shame and a new shoe store will open on Saturday we will go there and buy some new shoes mine are getting worn out so we will go there when it opens in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though our male parts and female parts are showing and yes the new store will be a shoe store we will check it out in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "I see all of us has ten toes and fingers and the new store will be a shoe store in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and that new store will open on Saturday it is a shoe store in fact," said Lydia, "I never had shame I think that our fur is why we lack shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad a new shoe store will open up on Saturday in fact of course," said Carl, "I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

They heard a rumor that a new gay shoe store will open in the gay community on the same day in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard a rumor that a new gay shoe store will open on the same day in the gay community in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I won't go in the gay community anytime soon and I heard the same rumor you heard," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "I will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	133. Bath and a rumor

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight having lots of fun. They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will go to the new shoe store on Saturday when it opens. They need new shoes because theirs is wearing out in fact of course. They are all naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They know that their fur is why they lack shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"I never had shame even though my male parts are showing i like what I see between my legs in fact of course," said Arthur, "The new shoe store will open on Saturday it is owned by church members who We know very well and we are naked as the day we was born and never had shame even though we are naked in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "We will go to the new shoe store on Saturday when it opens and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and the new shoe store will open on Saturday in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"I love baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight, " said George, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they can reproduce. Rumor has it that the new owner of the gay shoe store had his male parts removed. They won't find out for they won't go in the gay community anytime soon. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and that new shoe store will open on Saturday," said Arthur, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we never had shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Rumors have it that the new owner of the gay shoe store had his male parts removed from his body in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I heard the same rumor you heard in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Bud, " I love being naked for I never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course. "

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "We are all naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	134. Francine is pregnant and a bath

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight having lots of fun. They don't have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will never go in the gay community anytime soon. They will never have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They know that a new shoe store will open on Saturday in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. Francine is pregnant with their second child. They have a son now will have another son and a daughter. She is having twins. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my male parts are showing and a new shoe store opens on Saturday," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in the bath together tonight having lots of fun and we won't go in the gay shoe store which opens in the gay community so we won't go there anytime soon in fact of course."

"I am glad we are here in the bath together tonight and we will have twins soon in fact of course," said Francine, "Like us they will never have shame for we have fur in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "Congratulations to having more kids and we will go to the new shoe store when it opens on Saturday in fact of course."

"I Love having baths together we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We will never go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Bud, "I never had shame even though my male parts are showing and we will go in the new shoe store when it opens on Saturday in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled knowing they could reproduce in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They heard a rumor that the owner of the gay shoe store had his male parts removed from his body. They will find out from someone they trust in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have twins a boy and a girl we will name them after some friends of ours and we will go to the new shoe store when it opens on Saturday in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"We will name the boy after either Buster or Alex and the girl from my middle name," said Francine, "So either Buster or Alexander for the boy and Alice for the girl and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and congratulations on having twins in fact of course," said Fern, "We will go in the new shoe store when it opens on Saturday in fact of course."

"I love having baths together we never had shame even though we are naked," said Carl, "I see my male parts are have no shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Buster, "You will have two good kids to make your oldest son a big brother in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	135. In the park playing

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course. They have no idea that a bully gang is coming in the park to cause problems. They are called the rowdy gang in fact of course. They was slowed down by a train and a car accident in fact of course. A group of police officers stopped them and asked were they are going in such a hurry. They know that they will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is the best it has the best basketball courts in Elwood city and glad we are here in the park playing basketball together," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we heard that a bully gang was arrested today and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love this park and I heard the same rumor you heard so it could be a fact," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"We love this park and glad we are playing basketball together today," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and I heard a rumor that a bully gang was arrested today and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This is the best park in Elwood city and we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This park is the best park in Elwood city and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. The bully gang was arrested for assault and battery and will face crimes as a juvenile in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That bully gang was arrested and charged in crimes they did such as assault and other stuff in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the park together," said Fern, "I am glad we are here in the park playing basketball having fun together and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I am glad that bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes in fact of course," said Lydia, "Baths are lots of fun we will have a bath together tonight we never had shame in fact of course."

"We are glad we came to the park today to play basketball having fun, " said George, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	136. Zoo is good fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the zoo today having lots of fun in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They never had shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. That bully gang was charged with crimes in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun as well. They know that the new shoe store opened today and now at the zoo in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the zoo and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good zoo and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Arthur, "That bully gang was arrested yesterday and charged with crimes and we will have a bath together tonight and we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course.

"One more bully gang off the streets and that makes Elwood city a bit safer," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Glad that bully gang was arrested and charged with crimes and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"That new shoe store is a good one we are wearing the shoes we bought today," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course.'

"This zoo is a good one and glad we are here today and glad we are here in the zoo today," said Carl, "My favorite non anthropomorphic animal here is the monkeys in fact of course."

They heard a rumor that they will being back some extinct animals like the Wolly mammoths in fact of course. They don't want them to bring back the Dinosaurs in fact of course. They know they will have a bath together tonight without having shame in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They could bring back some extinct animals like the wolly mammoth and other ones like the great auk in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here at the zoo today we will see all the non anthropomorphic animals here in the zoo anyway and that new shoe store was a good store it was once an army surplus store in fact of course."

"Lets hope they don't bring back the Dinosaurs such as the t rex in fact of course," said Francine, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and two animals here I don't like such as wasp and roaches in fact of course," said Fern, "Wasp stings are very painful worst than bee stings in fact of course."

"This zoo is a good one and the two animals I don't like here is roaches and cobras in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the zoo today in fact of course," said George, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	137. Bath and a prankster

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked. They know that baths are done naked and they never will have shame in fact of course. They know that being naked is natural in fact of course. They know they have fur in fact of course. That is why they lack shame in fact of course. They see each other's behinds and male parts and female parts in fact of course. They love having baths together in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing and I love being naked in fact of course," said Arthur, "I love having baths together and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and the next Holiday coming is Easter we are ready for it We will have ham that night for dinner in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I see my female parts in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though we are naked and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I never had shame I think because we have fur that covers our skins in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "I heard a rumor that a gay store will open outside of the gay community in fact of course."

They will take it with a grain of salt for it was started by Timmy Tibble in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun and glad that Tommy is better behaved in fact of course. Timmy said pranks and rumors are lots of fun in fact of course. That could get him arrested in fact of course. We still see them talking in fact of course.

"I heard that rumor from Timmy Tibble I think he started that rumor for he thinks pranks and rumors are lots of fun," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon even though Binky Barnes lives there and owns a store and I heard his partner had his male parts removed from his body in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "Timmy Tibble could be arrested for playing pranks and starting up rumors in fact of course."

"I love baths together and I don't trust Timmy Tibble he is a prankster in fact of course," said Fern, "Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"He once put a fake spider in my hair when we was in preschool back in the day," said D.W., "I love having baths together I never had shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and Timmy Tibble said that pranks are lots of fun," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	138. Bath time conversation

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They heard that another new store will open on Saturday in fact of course. And a new hotel called vault hotel in fact of course. It is from the Fallout series in fact of course. They play all the games of that series. They are in the bath together tonight having lots of fun and glad they have no shame in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff like the new store and new hotel.

"Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and a new store will open on Saturday," said Arthur, "And a new hotel called vault hotel is coming soon and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and tomorrow we will go to the grocery store we need to but some food in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Francine, "We will go to the new store which opens on Saturday in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "That new store is a bath store owned by a former candidate for mayor in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Lydia, "The current mayor said that we could have more group homes in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

That new store will open on Saturday and owned by a former candidate for mayor who is a woman in fact of course. She is a known Republican in fact of course. One who could run for mayor is a known gay man in fact of course. He is the owner of the local gay bathhouse which has rooms named after the seven deadly sins. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Arthur, "I love having baths together and glad we have a good mayor here who was a school board member who is also an elected official and I won't vote for a gay candidate for mayor in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I heard a rumor that a gay man who owns the local gay bathhouse will run for mayor," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"The new bathroom store will open on Saturday by a former candidate for mayor," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"The election is gonna be in a few years so anyone who doesn't have a criminal records who lives here could run," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I see my male parts and we won't vote for a gay man who owns the local gay bathhouse," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	139. Baths are good fun

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. The new store will open on Saturday it is a bath store in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon. They know a gay store will open on the same day. It is in the gay community in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad a new bath store will open on Saturday we will check it out in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and the next Holiday is Easter for us Christians and Passover for the Jewish people we will never have shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and the new bath store will open on Saturday in fact of course," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will celebrate Easter in fact of course."

"I love having baths together I see my female parts and behind in fact of course," said Fern, "The new bath store will open on Saturday it will be a good store in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "We heard a gay store will open in the gay community in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "One new group home opened today it is for disabled people only in fact of course."

That new group home is for like for people that are in wheelchairs and blind people and other disabilities. They know that it won't effect their group home after all in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"That new group home won't effect this group home we are all here in this group home here in fact of course," said Arthur, "Baths are lots of fun and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and we will check out the new bath store when it opens on Saturday," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts are showing in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born," said Fern, "We will never go in the new gay store when it opens it is in the gay community in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Marina, "I might be blind but I can get around without use of a tap cane in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we will never go in the new gay store," said George, "I see my male parts and I never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	140. Bath still going on

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are all still in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They will never have shame even though their behinds and male parts and female parts are showing. The new store will open on Saturday it is a bath store in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon. They heard that another gay man could run for mayor in three years. He just happens to be Binky Barnes in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Arthur, "I heard that the new group home got three residents one is blind and two in wheelchairs just no one we know as far as I know in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in the bath together tonight in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "I heard a rumor that Binky Barnes could run for mayor in three years and he is a known gay man in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Lydia, "I won't vote for Binky Barnes he can be a bully and a known gay man in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Carl, "We never had shame even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

They looked down and saw their behinds and male parts and female parts and smiled knowing can reproduce in fact of course. They won't vote for Binky Barnes he can be a bully in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun and is done when being naked as the day they was born in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and I heard that Binky Barnes could run for mayor in three years in fact of course," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and tomorrow we will go grocery shopping to our favorite grocery store in Elwood city in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and not sure why Binky Barnes will run for mayor in three years," said Francine, "He can be a bully and he makes fun of people in fact of course."

"I love having baths together and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said George, "I remember he as in Binky Barnes bullied me out of raisins a lot back in the day."

"I don't know why Binky Barnes will run for mayor in three years in fact," said Bud, "Baths are lots of fun even though my male parts are showing in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Fern, "We won't vote for Binky Barnes in three years I don't trust him in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	141. Two groups arrested

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when they get older of course. They are in the park playing basketball having fun in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight in fact of course. They have no idea that a bully gang and gay and lesbian protesters are coming in fact of course. The bully gang is banned from the park in fact of course. And the protesters won't take no for an answer. They will be stopped said they are now banned from the park in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the park and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This park is lots of fun and glad we are here in the park playing basketball having a good time in fact of course," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor that a bully gang and gay and lesbian protesters are coming here to this park we know both groups are banned from this park so they won't be allowed to come in the bully gang causes harm and them protesters won't take no for an answer in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this park is a good one in fact of course," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor that Binky Barnes could run for mayor in three years," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and then protesters won't take no for an answer."

"Not sure what the goals of the bully gang maybe for a bully park in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing and them protesters won't take no for an answer in fact of course."

"Them protesters still won't take no for an answer and the bully gang causes harm," said Bud, "We will have a bath together tonight and I think the bully gang are coming to cause problems in fact of course."

Both groups was arrested for for coming to the park when they are banned from the park for causing problems in fact of course. Them protesters won't take no for an answer they will be released from custody. They know that the bully gang will be charged with crimes in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I heard that both groups was arrested for coming here to this park when they are banned from here in fact of course," said Arthur, "I am not sure why they won't take no for an answer they keep on coming to protest and could form a new political party for Binky Barnes is a member of them protesters for they won't be changed with crimes in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and I don't know why they won't take no for an answer," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"Them protesters won't take no for an answer and could form a new political party," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I heard a rumor that Binky Barnes could run for mayor from them protesters," said Buster, "I won't vote for him for mayor I like the current mayor in fact of course."

"Them protesters won't take no for an answer even though they were arrested in fact of course," said Lydia, "We will never have shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	142. Good new bath store

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when get older in fact of course. They are in the new bath store today in fact of course. They will but some stuff there like body wash and such. They will have a bath together tonight and glad that the new bath store opened today. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They all heard a rumor that a new gay bath store opened in the gay community in fact of course. They know that Binky Barnes could run for mayor in three years. We see them talking about stuff like the new store and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good new store we know the owners who owns this new bath store that just opened today in fact," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and we have fur so we never will have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"This new bath store is a good one and we don't have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Francine, "I heard a rumor that a new gay bath store opened in the gay community today in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this new bath store is a good new store," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love this new bath store here it has the best bath products that we know of," said Lydia, "We will have a bath together tonight we never will have shame do to us having fur in fact of course."

"This new bath store is a good new store and we know the owners of this new store," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

They heard that the gay bath store opened today in the gay community which happens to be true in fact of course. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight. They know that baths are done naked and they will never have shame in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and the next Holiday is Easter for us Christians and Passover for the Jewish people," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing and we all have ten fingers and ten toes in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight and this new bath store is a good one," said Francine, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"Baths are lots of fun and this new bath store is a good one in fact of course," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and we will never have shame in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and I love having male parts they are good parts," said George, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing," said Marina, "I might be blind but I never had shame in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	143. New nuclear power plant opens

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when get older in fact of course. They are in the new Nuclear power plant that just opened today and are taking a tour of it in fact of course. That new power plant is a good one in fact of course. They know that a meltdown is possible but unlikely in fact of course. They know that they will have a bath together tonight. They are all in the new Nuclear power plant in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight and never had shame even though they will be naked. We see them talking about stuff like the new nuclear power plant and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one and we have a bath together tonight and glad we have no shame," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing and I love being naked and having baths together without shame in fact of course."

"I love this new nuclear power plant and glad we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "I never had shame even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"We love this new nuclear power plant and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We never had shame even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community unless we have no choice in fact of course."

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one and we will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one it just opened today in fact," said Carl, "I will never go in the gay community unless we have no choice but still wouldn't love to go in it in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born in fact of course. The new nuclear power plant is a good one that runs cleaner than coal in fact of course. They heard a rumor that global cooling is happening in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun even though they will be naked. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We love this new nuclear power plant it is cleaner than coal and I heard a rumor that global cooling is happening," said Arthur, "If that is true then the global warming hoax will be exposed proving they are just making it up and we will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in the new Nuclear power plant taking the tour of it in fact of course."

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one and we will have a bath together tonight," said Francine, "One who owns this is a local rich man who wants clean energy in fact of course."

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one and we are taking a tour of it," said Fern, "We will have a bath together tonight and I will never go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"This new nuclear power plant is a good one and we will never have shame," said George, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"I love this new nuclear power plant it is cleaner than coal and natural gas," said Buster, "We will have a bath together tonight we never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	144. Two new grocery stores open

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when get older in fact of course. They are in the new grocery store doing some grocery shopping in fact of course. It is just two blocks away from Lakewood Elementary school and one block away from the gay community. They remember going to Lakewood Elementary school in fact of course. They will have a bath together tonight. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They know it is because they have fur in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like the new grocery store and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and I heard a rumor that a new gay grocery store opened in the gay community," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in this new grocery store here today and glad we are going to have a bath together tonight we never had shame and we will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"This new grocery store is a good one and I heard that rumor that the gay community has a new grocery store," said Francine, "Baths are lots of fun even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"This new grocery store is a good one and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"This new grocery store is a good one and my dad always bought soda and beer," said Lydia, "We will buy some soda today and I heard the same rumor you all heard about."

"This new grocery store is a good one and I heard the rumor that a new gay grocery store in the gay community," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born they will have a bath together tonight. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They know that baths are lots of fun in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in the new grocery store in fact of course.

"This new grocery store is a good one and a gay grocery store opened in the gay community today I heard about it," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in this new grocery store doing our grocery shopping today in fact of course."

"I love this new grocery store it has the best name brand products in fact," said Francine, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will never go in the gay grocery store in fact of course."

"This new grocery store is a good one and we will have a bath together tonight," said Fern, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"I love having baths together tonight and this new grocery store is a good one," said Lydia, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing."

"We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight," said George, "I never had shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	145. Under the sea themed bathroom

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when get older in fact of course. They are in the new bathroom which is under the sea themed one. They are glad they have a bath together tonight. They know they have no shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They are thinking about building an outhouse outside in the yard. They won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course. They heard that the owner of the local gay bathhouse said he could run for mayor in three years. We see them talking about stuff like the new bathroom and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"This new bathroom is a good one and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course," said Arthur, "We will have a bath together tonight here in this new bathroom here and glad we are here in this group home today we could build a new bedroom so we could have a new resident and glad we have no shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

"I love the way this new bathroom here looks it is under the sea themed one," said Francine, "We will never have shame even though my female parts will be showing and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"This is a good new bathroom it is under the sea themed one in fact of course," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and we will have a bath together tonight in fact of course."

"I love the way this new bathroom here looks and glad we are will have a bath together tonight," said Lydia, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in this new bathroom here today," said Carl, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They will have a bath together tonight in the new bathroom which is under the sea themed in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they will be naked as the day they was born. They know it is because they have fur is why they lack shame in fact of course. They know they have a thin layer of fur in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We will have a bath together tonight and glad we are here in this group home here in the new bathroom today," said Arthur, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing we have a thin layer of fur so we will never have shame even though we will be naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"This new bathroom is under the sea themed one and we won't have shame in fact of course," said Francine, "The new bathroom is under the sea themed one in fact of course."

"We will have a bath together tonight without having shame in fact of course," said Fern, "We will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course," said George, "We will never have shame and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon."

"I love having baths together and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon," said Bud, "We will never have shame even though my male parts will be showing in fact of course."

I will need ideas for the next chapter here of course. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this long story in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	146. Last chapter

Good group home

* * *

Four to five in the group ends up in a good group home when get older in fact of course. They are all in the bath together tonight in fact of course. They will never have shame even though they are naked as the day they was born. They looked down and saw their male parts and female parts and smiled. They don't have shame even though they are naked in fact of course. They heard a rumor that a gay man who owns the local gay bathhouse said he will run for mayor in three years in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like baths and other stuff like the gay community and other stuff in fact of course.

"Baths are lots of fun I see my male parts and behind and I never had shame even though my male parts are showing," said Arthur, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon and glad we are here in the bath together tonight and glad we will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we are here in the bath together tonight," said Francine, "I heard a rumor that a gay man who owns the local gay bathhouse said he will run for mayor in three years in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun and glad we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Fern, "We won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

"Baths are lots of fun we never had shame even though my female parts are showing," said Lydia, "We will never vote for a man who owns a local gay bathhouse for that place is known to be dirty and full of sin."

"Baths are lots of fun even though my male parts are showing I never had shame," said Carl, "We will never have shame even though we are naked as the day we was born and we won't go in the gay community anytime soon in fact of course."

They know that the current mayor is doing a good job as mayor of Elwood city she was a member of the school board. She will most likely win reelection bid for mayor in three years in fact of course. One woman who could run for mayor is a crossing guard for the local Catholic school in fact of course. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"We know that the current mayor is doing a good job as mayor she was a member of the school board in fact of course," said Arthur, "She did a good job as member of the school board and doing a good job as mayor of Elwood city she works with us and one who could run for mayor would work against us which happens to be a bully in fact of course."

"She will win reelection for mayor in three years she is doing a good job as mayor of Elwood city so far," said Francine, "That bully who could run is a Plummer in fact of course."

"Glad she is doing a good job as mayor here in Elwood city she is a friend of mine," said Fern, "We will vote for her in the next local election in fact of course."

"She will win reelection for mayor of Elwood city in three years in fact of course," said Lydia, "She will win reelection for mayor for she is doing a good job as mayor here in Elwood city in fact of course."

"She is a good mayor here in Elwood city I liked the mayor we had when we was kids," said George, "He is living in a retirement home in fact of course."

I hoped you liked this story here I could make a sequel to this story here in fact of course. The end.


End file.
